Trilogia Clãs
by Insane Dreams
Summary: Você ainda acredita na sua criação? Quando codons genéticos escondem verdades, ainda poderia se criar a consanguínea perfeita? Mesmo quando uma guerra se aproxima numa terrível batalha contra seu coração?
1. Desclimer

**Clãs: A descrença da criação;  
**_Por Teffy Chan_

**Desclimer:** Todos os personagens de Saint Seiya, aqui citados não me pertencem. Por outro lado, os clãs, os nomes e os personagens são de total autoria minha. – Exceto por Namida Yoru, Nicásio, Gianni – se eu me esqueci de alguém, perdão. - quais pertencem a Theka Dreams.

**Explicações:** Não é necessário a publicação das fichas aqui, qualquer dúvida basta apenas me perguntar, através de review.

**Entenda Melhor:** Cada clã possui a Souke e a Bouke, duas linhagens de sangue diferentes. Os Namidas possuem uma Bouke muito grande, pois somente os primogênitos dos líderes do clã são considerados Souke. E São os únicos com direito de governar. Quando um líder morre, e o consangüíneo da Souke ainda não pode governar (não é maior de idade), quem assume o cargo é um irmão do líder ou um sábio confiável. Em ambos os casos, pode-se passar o posto para outra pessoa, mas é necessário que ambas as partes aceitem isso. Mesmo que seja um próprio Souke.

**Agradecimentos:** Essa História vai especialmente para minha anee-san, Dreams. **Oh My, aproveite** ;D... Agradeço também a minha amiga Verônica, que desenhou a capa para essa história e o apoio da Theka Dreams.

**Atenção: Essa fic pode conter cenas de violência e sexo, incluindo tópicos polêmicos e incesto. Pode não ser apropriado a menores de dezesseis anos.**

Obrigada. Teffy Chan.


	2. Prólogo

**Clãs: A Descrença da Criação;  
**_Prólogo: Reconhecendo Conhecidos._

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles;  
You look in the mirror so how do you choose?  
_**Story Of A Girl (3 doors down)**

Aquela velha casa ainda tinha cheiro de mofo. Os passos ecoavam no corredor de madeira, os pés descalços em contato com o rústico chão. A barra do belo quimono se arrastava atrás de seu corpo, enquanto dava passos rápidos, em direção da antiga sala de seu pai.

Deu um sorriso amargo, querendo ou não, ele sempre a tratara muito bem, e ela sentia falta dele. Suspirou pesadamente, erguendo a sua mão até a maçaneta. Fora criada em uma mansão inglesa, de um antigo senhor feudal. Por isso a mansão era inteiramente feita de portas de madeira maciça e utensílios nem um pouco normais no Japão.

Os olhos rubros se fecharam, enquanto a mão abaixava a maçaneta, para que pudesse dar passagem a ela. Namida Yuki. A verdadeira herdeira da Souke. Abriu a porta, dando passagem à bela sala iluminada. _"A Sala do Oto-san_ **(1)**_..." _Estalou a língua no céu da boca, chamando a atenção do belo rapaz, que escrevia alguma coisa em um papel.

-Yume? Achei que quem estivesse com controle do clã era o Tio Doku. – A voz feminina pairou pelo local, enquanto Yuki se aproximava da cadeira frente à mesa do líder do clã. Era engraçado pensar que, por direito, aquela mesa era sua. O Grande emblema do clã estava marcado – ao que parece, por fogo – na madeira escura, Yume apoiou os dois braços sobre a mesa, encarando, ainda perplexo, a mulher sentada a sua frente.

-Então... Quer dizer que a minha priminha resolveu assumir o clã? – Ele sorriu sarcástico, observando a garota, ela parecia bem calma, pra falar a verdade, despreocupada. Como se qualquer coisa que ele tentasse agora seria uma péssima ação, com uma péssima re-ação. – Ou, prefiro dizer... Minha noiva?

Novamente o estalar de língua e o girar de olhos. Ele riu. – Não se sinta o melhor Namida Yume, pois não o é. Retire-se da minha sala. – Ela o olhou com asco. Estava bem o suficiente para selar o acordo em paz, mas aquele assunto realmente a irritava. Não queria que o casamento se concretizasse. Seu pai, querendo ou não, estava morto. Não havia motivos para continuar.

A palavra de um homem morto, por mais influente que fosse, não valeria nada contra a palavra da líder da Souke.

-Não sou sua noiva, Yume. – Resmungou, fitando-o fria – Sou a líder do clã Namida. Querendo você ou não. – Deu uma leve pausa, fitando o rosto do seu primo, não esperava a retribuição do olhar frio. – Já convoquei os sábios. Vim aqui lhe chamar.

-Por isso estava me expulsando da sala? – Yume sorriu amargo, seu pai estava certo. Era óbvio que quando Yuki aparecesse ela iria retomar o poder do clã, se Fukai estivesse vivo, ele a domaria, e a obrigaria ao casamento, mas sem ele...

-Considere como quiser.

-Onde eles estão?

-No salão das cerimônias. – Ela se levantou, ajeitando o longo quimono preto ao corpo. Fitou o primo e finalizou. – Estando você lá, ou não... – Ele franziu os lábios, como ela sabia que ele tinha índoles de não aparecer? – Você sabe que os sábios irão transferir o poder do clã pra mim. E se você ainda estiver aqui... Bom, você vai ver o que, realmente significa expulsar alguém de algum lugar.

Ela saiu da sala, deixando Yume sozinho, ele sorriu de lado, erguendo-se, enquanto pensava se deveria mesmo aparecer no salão de cerimônias. Aquela mulher que acabara de sair porta a fora não era mais sua priminha inocente, qual ele adorava perturbar. Ela havia mudado muito. – É... Eu também mudei. – Deu um último sorriso e deixou os papéis sobre a mesa, andando até a porta.

_Flashback_

_O belo homem de cabelos castanhos carregava a garotinha em seus braços, Yuki, em seus plenos oito anos de idade, vinha segurando fortemente o braço de seu pai, enquanto olhinhos curiosos vagavam pela mansão em busca da 'surpresa' que seu pai falara. Se ele dizia que era coisa boa, então deveria ser... Ele nunca mentia._

_Assim que entraram na sala, Yuki pode ver seu primo, ao lado de seu tio. Era estranho olhar seu pai e seu tio, já que ambos eram gêmeos, mas havia algo que nunca iria entender, apesar de os dois serem tão iguais, eles pareciam estupidamente diferentes._

_-Oto-san, o que é que viemos fazer aqui afinal? – A garotinha perguntou, olhando desconfiada para o primo. Nunca gostara dele. Ele a fazia chorar, a abandonava em lugares que ela não conhecia e sempre tinha que voltar sozinha. Mas mesmo assim, parecia o garotinho perfeito, ninguém nunca acreditou nela._

_-Yuki, eu e seu Tio Doku, chegamos a um consenso. Doku-otouto _**(2)**_, conte a ela. – O Mais velho pediu, observando a garotinha, que assim que posta no chão, fez questão de ficar atrás das pernas de seu pai, ainda desconfiada do que os dois adultos tramavam._

_-Yuki, minha sobrinha querida, lembra que eu te contei sobre a classe dos Namidas? E como é classificada a linhagem sanguínea? – Doku iniciou, recebendo uma resposta positiva da sobrinha – Anos e anos atrás, existia uma linhagem extra, além da Souke e da Bouke. A consangüínea perfeita. Ela era formada apenas em uma relação entre dois Namidas Souke, ou, dois primos._

_Yuki piscou, tentando entender o que ele dizia, sabia das linhagens de seu clã, como ela iria administrá-lo futuramente, estava aprendendo antes mesmo que qualquer outra criança de sua idade. Como seu tio era um cientista, ele lhe ensinava o necessário._

_-Hai _**(3)**_. Mas, Tio, você sabe que se uma criança nasce de dois irmãos, ela pode nascer Albina. Ou com sérios problemas mentais e físicos. – Yuki se arriscou, pressionando o tecido da calça do pai entre os dedos pequenos._

_-Exatamente. Então, pensamos que, talvez, um Namida puro jamais pudesse ser criado novamente. Estávamos errados. Sabe, não temos olhos vermelhos por pura peculiaridade. Nosso sistema de DNA não é capaz de passar alguns pontos negros de nossa existência, portanto, um filho entre primos não causaria nenhum dano à criança. Graças a terceira faixa do nosso DNA, podemos gerar filhos com pessoas de nossa própria família, que, no final, a criança nasceria perfeita._

_-E, com quem você vai testar isso...? – Ela perguntou, meio insegura._

_-Com minha sobrinha querida e meu filho amado. É fato. Eu e Fukai decidimos que vocês irão se casar, e o filho gerado entre vocês será o primeiro, de uma classe de Namidas puros. – Doku sorriu, mostrando os dentes amarelados pelo tabaco._

_-Resumindo filha. Nós temos um DNA com três faixas, o que causa ações no corpo humano. Portanto, poderíamos unir dois primos em busca de uma classe perfeita de consangüíneos. Ou seja, quando Yume tiver dezoito anos, vocês irão se casar, e seus descendentes serão os Namidas perfeitos._

_Fim do Flashback_

Yuki bufou, inconformada. Ter um filho com o primo estava estritamente fora de questão, quem eles pensavam que eram para deixar isso exposto dessa maneira. E, por que ela iria se arriscar, sendo que existem vários Namidas num clã, mas nenhum deles jamais tentou?

Ter um filho não era total fora de cogitação, queria um filho, saudável certamente, e de preferência com quem se casaria e amasse. Não cederia seu corpo e seu filho por desejos de um homem velho. Quem sabe o que poderia acontecer na criação de uma criança com dois progenitores que possuem a terceira faixa de DNA? Algo não muito bom. Certamente.

A garota empurrou a porta com força, dando vazão para que ela entrasse no espaçoso saguão. Suspendeu a barra do quimono, para que pudesse subir os poucos degraus que a afastavam da mesa. Sentou-se em uma das cabeceiras, notando a outra vazia.

-Yuki-sama **(4)**, er... Yume-san **(4)** não irá aparecer? – Um dos sábios perguntou, notando a falta daquela presença. Pode-se notar o ódio guardado pela garota.

-Não sou nada para julgar ninguém. Mas Yume estando aqui ou não, tenho o direito de assumir meu cargo. Yume será mais uma vez mais um da Bouke.

Yuki remexia as mãos, brincando com o tecido de malha preto. As bases da manga eram com detalhes em prateado, assim como pequenos enfeites ao longo do belo quimono. Yuki olhou os sábios mais uma vez, enquanto o principal deles respondia.

-Mas, Yuki-san, precisamos que ele concorde com a transmissão de poderes, sabemos que você pertence a Souke, e que você é filha de Fukai. Mas é necessário que o atual líder passe seu posto. Sem ele, nós não podemos fazer nada.

-Eu não... Acredito. – Resmungou, apoiando-se sobre a mesa, enquanto ficava novamente de pé – Que tipo de sábios são vocês? Quer dizer que se o líder não for bom para o clã, nem quiser ceder seu posto, não podemos fazer nada?

-... – Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo – Esse não é o caso Yuki-san. Mas sinto muito. Teremos que esperar Yume lhe passar o cargo.

-Ele nunca fará isso!

-...

-Sabe, sempre sou aberto a negócios. – Yuki se virou, fitando o primo, qual estava parado exatamente atrás dela. Não poderia negar, apesar daquela garota ser uma cabeça dura e fria, e por mais que desconfiasse dele, tinha que levar a frente os planos do pai.

-Não vou negociar com você um cargo que, por direito, é meu! – Indignou-se, fitando-o séria. Estreitou os olhos, puxando o rosto dele pra perto com uma das mãos – É bom começar a falar que esse cargo é meu, e que vai cedê-lo para mim.

-Já disse Itoko-chan **(5)**, - recebeu um grunhido de volta, sabia o quanto ela odiava que a chamassem assim. – poderíamos negociar.

Ela ficou um tempo em silêncio, largando o rosto dele em seguida, enquanto descia os degraus, sem se importar com os outros sábios na sala. – Anda logo Yume. Quero você na sala do Oto-san em cinco minutos. Se não apelo para a segunda opção.

-Segunda opção Itoko-chan? – Perguntou com um tom de ironia na voz.

-A sua morte. Itoko-kun. – Yuki estreitou os olhos novamente, alguns sábios soltaram exclamações surpresas, outros, pareciam acostumados a ameaças de morte. Yume sorriu sarcástico, olhando os sábios finalizou.

-Esperem um pouco aqui, sim? Iremos negociar algumas coisas e já voltamos. – Yume deu seu sorriso falso novamente, nada comparado ao mau-humor palpável de Yuki. O rapaz seguiu até a sala do líder do clã, encontrando Yuki sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa. Ela parecia confortável, olhando para a janela desinteressada.

-Que bom que chegou Yume. – A voz da garota saia amarga, ela cruzava os dedos, esperando que ele a respondesse logo. Não tinha paciência para joguinhos, apesar de saber jogar. Fitou seu primo, que se apoiava de costas para a porta, encostado na mesa. Fitou a prima de perto, que permanecia sentada na cadeira. – Sobre o que você quer... – Bufou, indignada – Negociar? – Dava para ver os tons da voz dela virarem raiva, pouco a pouco.

-Até parece que você não sabe. Não é mesmo noivinha querida. – Finalizou, debruçando-se levemente sobre a loira segurando seu rosto pelo queixo.

-Não vou negociar minha liberdade com você Yume. – Cerrou os olhos.

-Sua liberdade sempre foi minha Yu-chan. – Ele puxou o rosto da garota mais para perto, ela somente virou o rosto, deixando-o beijar sua face. – Não adianta negar.

-Então é isso que você quer, o noivado? – Ela perguntou, sentindo asco de si mesma. Precisava, principalmente, daquele dinheiro para que pudesse pagar o próximo ano de faculdade da irmã. _"Maldito seja. Ele sabe que eu nasci e fui criada para comandar esse clã. Eu terei que aceitar." _– Um noivado falso, certo?

-Não se lembra das aulas de genética Yu-oyomesan** (6)**?

-Não me chame assim. – Espremeu levemente os lábios, em um leve tique de raiva. – Me lembro muito bem das aulas de genética, mas não entendo aonde quer chegar. – Cerrou os olhos, se levantando da cadeira. – Não estou disposta a exibir _meu_ filho a ciência.

-Se quiser, podemos não exibi-lo. – Yume finalizou, enlaçando a cintura da prima, enquanto beijava levemente seu pescoço. Yuki o empurrou mais uma vez, passando os dedos pelo local beijado, o limpando. Isso causou uma leve careta em Yume.

-Não quero ter filhos com você. – Cerrou os dentes, olhando-o com ódio – Eu amo outra pessoa! – Resmungou inutilmente. Ainda colocou os dedos na têmpora, fazendo círculos, levemente, uma péssima dor de cabeça lhe atingia. – Escute, se você quer mesmo um noivado, terá um. Assim eu poderei assumir o controle do clã.

Yume a fitou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, não era do feitio dela, aceitar com tanta facilidade. – E o que quer em troca? – Ele ponderou, interessado.

-Eu me caso com você, vou honrar minha palavra no acordo e até levo adiante o caso da genética e dos Namidas perfeitos. Esse é o meu clã também. Porém, quero que me faça líder do clã uma semana antes de nos casarmos.

-Por que isso? Você sabe que não poderia anular o casamento se você está dando sua palavra. – Yume se aproximou da prima novamente, a envolvendo pela cintura.

-Não vou desonrar a Souke. Quero apenas mudar algumas coisas. – Ela o fitou. – Você vai estar casado comigo, poderá ter filhos comigo também. Mas eu quero e vou estar no comando do clã. – Yuki o fitou, deixando claro que não mudaria sua opinião. Yume assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

-Certo Itoko-oyomesan. Trato feito.

-Sem cerimônia, sem casamento.

-Concordo. Então... Estamos oficialmente noivos agora Yu-chan. – Ele a puxou pela cintura, enquanto juntava os lábios. Yuki fechou os olhos a contragosto, deixando que uma lágrima escorresse pela face. _"Muito bom Yuki, acabe com si mesma. Atropele todas suas índoles. Espero que Nicásio me perdoe por eu não ser o que ele esperava."_

-

Yume abriu a porta da larga sala de cerimônias, trazendo pela mão Yuki, qual vinha de rosto baixo. Mal lembrava a mesma mulher que havia entrado ali, de cabeça erguida, demonstrando ser uma Souke e exigindo seus direitos.

-Acabou. – Yuki ergueu o tom de voz, fitando os sábios. – Iremos fazer a cerimônia em uma semana – finalizou, enquanto fitava os sábios fria. Todos eles pareciam incrivelmente interessados na capacidade de persuasão que ela teve, conseguindo convencer até mesmo Yume.

-E em 15 dias... Terá um casamento. – Yume enlaçou novamente o corpo de sua noiva, em um semi-abraço. Yuki mais uma vez abaixou a cabeça, sentindo asco de si mesma. Após algumas ultimas negociações e coisas do clã, agora que a Souke estava de volta, a guerra teria continuidade também, ou então, Yuki teria que tentar uma escapatória.

Apenas negócios foram tratados dentro daquela sala, quando findada a reunião, já escurecia lá fora, Yuki mais uma vez andava solitária até a porta da grande mansão Namida. – Eu deveria sentir-me em casa... Mas... Meu lar não é aqui. Ou ao menos... Não me lembra a ele. – Ela sorriu mais uma vez, amargurada com suas ações, puxou a manga do quimono, enxugando algumas lágrimas que caiam pela face pálida. – Jurava que não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar por esse clã.

-Não fale assim Oyome-chan. – A voz grave fez-se ecoar pelo corredor qual Yuki estava parada. – Uma mulher tão bela não merece palavras tão amargas.

-Me deixe só.

-Você ainda não é a líd...

-Já mandei me deixar só! – Interrompeu, fechando os punhos e cerrando os olhos. Tudo o que menos precisava era terror psicológico por parte do primo. _"Feh. Correção, Noivo."_ Yuki sentiu mais algumas lágrimas descendo, nojo de si mesma, nojo dele e, certamente, nojo do que estava fazendo com Nicásio.

-Como quiser Yuki. Amanhã certamente você voltará com suas coisas, não?

-Apenas quando estivermos casados. – Grunhiu e deu passos rápidos para fora da casa. Estava começando a chover. – É, vai ser uma longa volta para casa. – Resmungou e calçou os sapatos, pegando o guarda-chuva apoiado na varanda da casa. Tudo o que menos precisava agora era encarar Yoru e Nicásio. Nem Kamus conseguiria lhe dar consolo num momento como esse.

Suspirou triste, vagando pelas ruas. Deveria ter pegado um ônibus, já que sua casa era do outro lado da cidade, mas não se importava, queria andar um pouco, quando cansasse, pegaria um ônibus, um táxi... Qualquer coisa. Só queria ficar sozinha agora.

**Continue ?**

* * *

_Vocabulário: - Aprendam japonês com a titia Insane :D_

(1) - Oto-san: Pai.  
(2) – Otouto: Irmão mais novo.  
(3) – Hai: Sim.  
(4) – '-sama / '-san: Sufixo. Parecido com Senhor / Senhora / Senhorita.  
(5) – Itoko / Itoko-chan / Itoko-kun: Primo / Prima.  
(6) – Oyome-san / Oyome-chan / Oyome: Noiva.

* * *

**Notas:** Capítulo revisado e repostado.

Ittekimasu, Teffy Chan;


	3. Capítulo Primeiro

**Clãs: A Descrença da Criação;**  
_Capítulo Primeiro: A Insegurança de um novo lar._

_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?;_  
**Over And Over (Three Days Grace)**

A volta para casa não foi, no todo, tão ruim. Depois de andar uma meia hora, Yuki optou por um táxi, que a levou frente ao prédio Aquarius. Não se demorou muito na portaria, apenas parando para olhar a correspondência, obviamente, àquela hora Kamus ou Milena já deveriam ter chegado e verificado. Porém, não custava olhar.

A verdade toda é que estava enrolando, o máximo possível, o encontro com os familiares. Certamente todos gostariam de dividir um pedaço de seu fígado nesse jantar. Apertou o botão do elevador mais algumas vezes, estava estupidamente impaciente, e isso não era muito normal de sua pessoa.

Catou a chave de qualquer maneira na bolsa e, finalmente, o elevador chegou, apertou o andar e ficou esperando um tempo, até que finalmente pode deslumbrar a porta de casa. Tocou a madeira fria, era inverno no Japão, e por fim decidiu entrar.

-Yuki-aneesan! Que bom, que bom! Finalmente você chegou! – Yoru levantou-se do sofá, pulando em cima da irmã, esta qual tentava inutilmente se soltar da primeira. – Eu 'tava preocupada, sabe? Já são nove da noite! Onde você estava?

-Andando por aí Yo. Eu... Vou tomar um banho. Estou cansada. – Assim que seguiu para o banheiro, a loirinha mais nova voltou a sentar no sofá, espreguiçou-se preguiçosa.

-Hei, Yoru... Foi sua irmã quem chegou, não? – O homem ruivo se aproximou da loirinha, que praticamente se jogara do sofá enorme, tamanho seu susto. Ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa. – O que foi Yo? Viu um fantasma?

-Ah, Kamus-otosan, que susto. – Sibilou a mais nova, com a mão sobre o coração, enquanto se sentava direito no sofá, com o susto, havia caído de lado. – Foi a Yu que chegou sim, mas ela 'ta me parecendo muito estranha.

-Estranha... Como? Será que deu problema lá nos Namidas? – O ruivo se sentou, colocando os pés sobre a mesa, estranhamente pensativo. _"Espero que isso não seja um mau presságio."_

-Eu não sei não. – Fez bico, cruzando os braços – Sabe, ela não quer me contar nada. Às vezes acho que a Yu 'num confia em mim.

-Não fale isso querida. Você sabe que a sua irmã é um pouquinho... Individualista de mais. Quando ela quiser contar 'pra gente, ela conta. – Kamus sorriu, e se levantou, afagando levemente os cabelos loiros trançados de Yoru. Em seguida, voltou a andar até a cozinha. – Eu tenho que voltar 'pra lá Yo. Você sabe o desastre que a Milena é na cozinha... Mon Dieu.

Kamus balançou a cabeça em negativa e Yoru sorriu, levantando-se num pulo, e indo atrás de seu 'pai', assim que chegou na cozinha, deu de cara com uma Milena, com um avental de cozinha e toda coberta de farinha.

-Lindo o visual Mi-okasan... Estamos longe do Halloween ainda, viu? – Yoru apressou-se a correr da colher de pau que voara em sua direção. Segundos dois, apareceu com uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono, implorando um pouco do doce delicioso que terminava de ser cozido.

-Onegai Oka-san! – Yoru juntou as mãos, quase babando sobre o doce – Só passar um dedinho, deixa! Por favor! – Milena sorriu e empurrou aquela espevitada da cozinha.

-Na na ni na não. – Milena fez um 'não' com o dedo indicador e em seguida terminou de empurrá-la para fora, fechando a porta num estrondo. – Só depois que tiver pronto!

-Ah é assim! Eu sei que 'cê vai ficar se agarrando aí com o Oto-san, viu? – Se indignou, mais uma vez, fazendo biquinho. – Se queimarem meu doce, vocês vão ver só!

-O que é isso Yo? A porta não vai te responder... – Yuki chegara de mansinho, cruzando os braços enquanto dava um meio sorriso, vendo a irmã fuzilá-la com o olhar. – Sabe, portas são inanimadas.

-Ah, Yuki-aneesan, shiu! Esses dois aí vão queimar meu doce! – Yoru colocou as mãos na cintura, e fez uma cara indignada, o que somente acarretou uma carícia em seus cabelos pela irmã mais velha.

-Eu te compro um doce na padaria qualquer coisa, 'tá? – Yuki sorriu, abaixando levemente para ficar do tamanho da irmã, parecia falar com uma pequena criança. – Agora, pare de escândalo, eu tenho que falar com o Kamus. – Falou, voltando ao porte sério.

-Ahn... Yu, não aconselho você entrar aí não. – Yoru entrelaçava os dedos da mão, em um tique nervoso. Yuki deu de ombros, abrindo a porta da cozinha, mal pode pronunciar 'Ka' e uma nuvem de fumaça branca já a cobria.

-Yoru! Eu mandei ficar lá fora e... Yuki?

-Adoro essa recepção caseira. O que é? Tradição grega também? – Falou com ironia, limpando a farinha do rosto – Sabe, eu acabei de tomar banho, isso não é muito legal. – Comentou ao acaso. Fazendo Yoru e Kamus rirem.

-Eu avisei pra não entrar Yu-aneesan. – Yoru pulou sobre os ombros da irmã, que fez um 'não' com a cabeça e fitou todos ali, sorrindo levemente.

-Certo, eu já estou com farinha até na alma, agora, Kamus... Eu preciso falar com você. – Yuki fitou Kamus, retirando os braços da irmã de seus ombros, Kamus assentiu levemente e ambos saíram da cozinha, deixando outras duas loiras pra trás.

Milena mais uma vez olhou para sua 'filha' e sorriu, apontando a porta da cozinha, num mudo 'saia'. A Koori se fez de desentendida e sentou-se no banco da cozinha, fitando a mulher com um sorriso.

-Vou apenas fazer companhia Mi-okasan. – Fez-se de desentendida, fazendo uma carinha fofa – E quando você estiver muito ocupada, posso até dar uma mexida na panela de doce...

Milena riu, e mais uma vez pegou sua preciosa colher de pau, misturando o doce, em seguida, ofereceu-a para Yo. A lourinha tinha os olhos brilhantes, e pegou a colher, dando uma longa lambida enquanto se deliciava com o doce. Algo que, realmente, Milena sabia fazer era doce.

Ela só prestava na cozinha pra isso também. Milena e Yoru riram um pouco mais e logo o jantar ia ficando pronto. Kamus e Yuki ainda não tinham regressado, por isso Yoru ficou encarregada de chamá-los enquanto Milena colocava a mesa.

Yoru andava até o escritório de Kamus, certamente aqueles dois fofoqueiros estariam lá. Assim que se aproximava, podia ouvir a voz de sua irmã e a autoritária de Kamus, certamente.

-... Hana Yuki...! Você sabe que não pode fazer isso, é contra as regras dos Hanas! – Kamus elevou o tom de voz, fazendo Yoru ficar em silêncio, apenas fitando a porta e ouvindo as palavras ásperas e o tom frio e autoritário de seu pai adotivo.

-Escute bem Kamus! Antes de elevar o tom de voz pra mim, pensa de novo. Sou a futura líder Namida. Sou uma Namida Souke! E, querendo você ou não, vou fazer o melhor pelo MEU clã. Os Namidas. – Yoru arregalou os olhos, fazia eras que não ouvia o tom irritadiço da irmã – Nem que pra isso eu tenha que abandonar o clã Hana.

-Eu não te dou permissão!

-Cale-se! Você nem é um Hana Souke, está liderando porque Marin te cedeu o poder. – Aos poucos o tom de voz de Yuki ia ficando ainda mais bravo. – Sabe o que é nascer e ser criado para ser líder, e isso lhe ser negado porque seu Tio resolveu brincar de genética? – Yoru ouviu um baque, tomando um breve susto. Certamente deveria ter sido Kamus, a bater com as palmas das mãos na mesa.

-Cale a boca Namida Yuki! É assim que quer ser tratada, então será! – Kamus silenciou a sala, Yoru mal podia ouvir sua própria respiração de desespero, o que será que estava acontecendo lá dentro? – Não sou seu pai, é fato, mas você é minha enteada. Não é só porque já tem a maioridade que pode me desrespeitar.

-Não estou. – Fez uma longa pausa – Apenas estou mostrando-lhe o meu lugar, e você... Talvez não saiba o seu.- Yoru ouviu os passos em direção a porta e saiu andando silenciosamente até o corredor, para dar a impressão que estava chegando agora. Observou a irmã abrindo a porta e sorriu, tentando parecer o mais convincente possível.

-Yu! – Yoru correu até a irmã, pulando nela, esta apenas a repeliu levemente, e a encarou – Milena disse que o Jantar ta pronto, pra você ir pra lá, vou chamar o Kamus-otosan, 'ta? – a mais jovem indagou feliz, recebendo um olhar frio da irmã.

-Não o chame assim. E venha jantar. Estarei te esperando em cinco minutos. – A loura mais velha estreitou os olhos, brava – Arrume uma mala para uma semana mais ou menos.

-... Nós... Vamos viajar? – Yoru arregalou os olhos, a irmã apenas a fitou de esguelha e voltou seu caminho até a cozinha, a lourinha olhou para baixo, deixando os ombros caídos – O que está fazendo Yu...? – A frase não saiu mais alta que um murmúrio, mas tentou fingir que não sabia de nada, andou até o escritório de seu 'pai' e o fitou, ele massageava as têmporas, com uma visível dor de cabeça. – Kamus... Oto-san... – Completou depois, ignorando as ordens de sua irmã – Vamos jantar?

Kamus sorriu triste e fitou a 'filha' mais nova – Vamos sim Yo. – Levantou-se e passou por ela, dando-lhe um meio abraço e uma leve carícia nos cabelos louros trançados. – Vamos jantar em família.

Assim que os dois chegaram na cozinha, Yoru pode perceber o clima pesado, Yuki parecia mais interessada em fitar o céu, pelo vidro da janela, Milena permanecia quieta e Kamus se sentou em frente a Yuki, fitando-a rapidamente e em seguida olhando para a mais nova.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – Milena se indignou, notando o silêncio da mais nova e a frieza de seu marido e a mais velha. – Algo que eu deveria saber?

-Estamos de mudança. – Yuki finalizou – Eu e Yoru. Amanhã iremos para a cede Namida. – A lourinha mais nova arregalou os olhos, voltar para aquela casa?

-Eu já disse que vocês não sairão daqui. – Kamus ergueu o tom de voz, fazendo Yuki estreitar os olhos na direção dele. – Ou ao menos, se quiser, irá sozinha. Yoru ainda está sob nossa guarda. Querendo você ou não.

-Ela é minha irmã! Ela vai comigo aonde eu for!

-Ela é minha filha! Aliás, vocês duas são! – Milena ergueu o tom de voz, botando um fim na briga entre os dois. – Yuki, você não pode simplesmente ir embora, não é assim que as coisas funcionam... Vocês duas estão sob nossa guarda, irão aonde deixarmos vocês irem.

-Eu posso ir aonde eu bem entender, querendo vocês ou não. – Yuki bateu o punho contra a mesa, Kamus se levantou, colocando o dedo indicador em riste ao rosto de Yuki. – O que vai fazer Kamus, me bater? – Falou cínica.

-Quieta garota. – Kamus finalizou a discussão – Se acha que pode viver melhor num lugar longe daqui. Pegue suas coisas e vá. – Apontou a porta – A porta é serventia da casa. Porém, você vai só. Yoru permanecerá conosco.

-Mas... Kamus... Ela terá que nos obedecer até a maioridade definitiva... Nós não podemos deixá-la ir... O Mundo lá fora é cruel! – Milena tinha água nos olhos, e abraçava Yoru, que chorosa, escondia o rosto em seu colo. Apertou ainda mais o abraço da filha mais nova, aninhando-a, querendo protegê-la.

-Não estou falando como pai de Yuki. – As três louras arregalaram os olhos – Estou te expulsando do clã Hana, Yuki. Vá logo pedir abrigo aos Namidas e aos seus primos. – Kamus estreitou os olhos, levando Yuki a fazer o mesmo. Ela era orgulhosa e, certamente, não pediria desculpas por nenhuma palavra proferida.

-Como queira Kamus. Agora sim eu sou uma Namida pura! – Yuki estreitou os olhos – Afinal, você nunca foi meu pai, pelo menos, meu pai era um homem digno. Um Souke. – Yuki se levantou da mesa, encarando Kamus com faíscas no olhar. – Sinto Muito pelo jantar, Milena-okasan. – Yuki se virou para a mulher que aninhava Yoru nos braços. Sentiu um peso na consciência por não ser a ela quem Yo tinha procurado para arrego.

Não era ela quem nesse momento acariciava os cabelos louros e dizia que tudo iria ficar bem, enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas. E aqueles dois... Fitou Kamus novamente, Ele parecia querer matar-lhe apenas com o olhar. Eles eram sua família. Mas... Agora estava sozinha nessa. Seria até melhor Yoru não ir com ela, até porque, poderia entrar em choque quando descobrisse o noivado. – Sinto muito mesmo por estragar o seu jantar. Com a sua licença Oka-san, imouto. Vou arrumar minha mala.

O aquariano fitou a garota orgulhosa mais uma vez, querendo ver naqueles olhos rubros algum traço de arrependimento. Nada. Os olhos pareciam verdadeiramente sem vida agora. Pelo tom amargo de Yuki, Kamus pode perceber que retirar a sua irmã mais nova foi seu golpe de misericórdia.

Ela se levantou em silêncio, visivelmente derrotada e andou até seu quarto, puxando a mala de debaixo da cama, colocando-a em cima da mesma, enquanto abria o guarda roupa. Aquilo era tudo o que ela não queria fazer. Brigar com Kamus, deixar sua irmã pra trás, decepcionar Milena e... Casar-se com o primo.

Já terminava de arrumar a mala, quando olha no relógio do celular rapidamente, duas e meia da manhã. Amanhã certamente madrugaria, para poder partir para a cede ainda cedo. Quem sabe não teria a sorte de desagradar o primo logo pela manhã? Fechou a mala avermelhada e a colocou no chão, logo após se jogando sobre a cama.

Fitou o guarda roupa e o notou parcialmente vazio, apenas com a muda de roupa do dia seguinte. Era triste ver aquela cena. Olhar ao redor e ter que abandonar seu 'lar'. Voltar para aquela maldita casa onde só a viam como um objeto para riquezas. Mas seu clã dependia de si.

Ouviu duas batidas na porta e se levantou, abrindo-a em seguida. Dois olhos azuis lacrimejantes a fitaram, a irmã mais nova a abraçou, deixando o velho caranguejo cair no chão. A pelúcia estava velha e suja, mas Yoru nunca o largou. Yuki retribuiu o abraço, apertando a irmã num ato de desespero.

-Yoru, olhe pra mim... – Yuki soltou a irmã, que permanecia de camisola, ela se abaixou, pegou o casquinha e sentou-se sobre a cama da mais velha, fitando-a nos olhos. – Amanhã eu quero que você seja forte. – Yoru se encolheu levemente, abaixando o olhar. – Talvez... Não voltaremos a nos ver até meu... Argh... Casamento. – Yuki abaixou os olhos tristes, Yoru a encarou curiosa.

-Casamento? Com quem? Nicásio?

-Não. Com Yume, lembra-se dele?

Yoru arregalou os olhos, então... Era verdade o que Kamus tinha dito sobre Yuki estar decidida a prosseguir com o clã Namida. A lourinha mais nova abaixou a cabeça de novo, voltando a deixar as lágrimas caírem. – Yu... Você não pode fazer isso... Fica aqui Yu... Deixa o clã 'pra lá... Onegai.

-Eu... Não posso imouto. Por isso queria levar-te comigo. – Yuki se sentou ao lado da irmã, a abraçando e deitando a cabeça loura no seu colo, arrumando-lhe a franja. – Eu vou dar um jeito nisso tudo... Eu sei que vou. – Yuki deixou a voz embargar levemente e Yoru se encolheu no colo da irmã, ajeitando-se para dormir.

-Yu... Você... Ainda lembra da musica que a mãe cantava pra gente? – Yoru pediu, fazendo dengo. Estava cansada, preocupada e triste. Talvez não visse sua irmã por um longo período. Cerrou os olhos com força, para depois fitar a irmã – Lembra?

-Lembro... – Yuki começou a cantarolar uma melodia baixinha, formando palavras aos poucos. - _Bokura wa kitto matteru, kimi to mata aeru hibi wo, sakuranamiki no michi no ue de... _- Yoru se arrumou melhor no colo da irmã, esta que afagava lhe os cabelos e cantava baixinho.

(Temos esperança, de ver você novamente, na alameda de cerejeiras)

- _Te wo furi sakebuyo, donnani kurushii toki mo, kimi wa waratteirukara, kujikesooni, narikakatemo, ganbareru kigashitayo_ – À medida que a música ia sendo cantada, Yoru ia adormecendo, deixando apenas a respiração leve e as palavras cantaroladas fizessem parte do ambiente.

(Gritamos, abanando a mão, você está sempre sorridente, mesmo nos dias mais difíceis, por isso, senti firmeza da sua coragem, capaz de superar desenganos)

- _Kasumiyuku keshiki no naka ni, ano hi no uta ga kikoeru, sakura sakura ima sakihokoru setsuna ni chiriyuku sadame to titte, saraba tomo yo tabidachi no toki, kawaranai sono omoi wo ima..._ – Yuki murmurou amargurada as duas ultimas estrofes, percebeu a irmã dormindo e a ajeitou na cama, sobre seu travesseiro. Como se tratava de uma cama de casal, teria espaço suficiente para as duas ali.

(Dentro da paisagem enevoada, ouço a canção daquele dia, as cerejeiras florescem agora cientes da sua vida efêmera, adeus amigo, é a hora da despedida, será eterno o sentimento deste momento)

Yuki ajeitou-se ao lado da irmã adormecida, cobrindo as duas. Deu um leve beijo no topo da cabeça de sua irmãzinha, que sorria, tendo algum sonho bom.

- _Imanara ierudarooka itsuwari no nai kotoba, kagayakeru kimi no mirai wo negau, hontoo no kotoba, sakura sakura tada maiochiru, itsuka umarekawaru toki o shinji. Nakuna tomo yo ima sekibetsu no toki, kazaranai ano egao de saa..._ – Yuki aconchegou-se na cama, sem nem ao menos parar de cantar, aquela música era sua mãe quem cantava, sempre que ela estava triste. E... Quando ela se fora, Yuki cantava pra irmã, dizendo que lá em cima, nas estrelas, a sua mãe estava a observá-las.

(Se fosse agora, conseguiria dar, palavras sinceras e verdadeiras, para desejar futuro brilhante para você, as cerejeiras simplesmente caem, confiantes no momento de renascer um dia. Não chore amigo, vá com aquele sorriso singelo)

- _Sakura sakura iza maiagare, towani sanzameku hikari o abite, saraba tomo yo mata kono asho de aoo, sakura maichiru michi no, sakura maichiru michi no ue de. _– Yuki fez uma pausa, se cobrindo e virando-se para o lado inverso da irmã. Fitou a porta entreaberta e pensou em como seria difícil amanhã, simplesmente, deixar essa casa. – Boa noite imouto-chan. Sonhe com os anjos.

(Levantem-se flores de cerejeira, tomando o sol que as ilumina para sempre, adeus, amigo, nos veremos aqui nesta ladeira, sobre a qual posam flores de cerejeira)

Por fim, sem ter a resposta da mais nova, apagou a luz do abajur e fechou os olhos, em poucos minutos adormecendo.

**Continue ?**

* * *

_Aprendendo línguas com a titia insane :D_

(1) - Anee-san / Anee: Irmã mais velha.  
(2) - Mon Dieu: Meu Deus.  
(3) - Oka-san: Mãe.  
(4) - Onegai: Por Favor.  
(5) - Irmã mais nova.

* * *

**Notas: **A Música cantada pela Yuki, é **Sakura Sakura**, uma antiga cantiga japonesa.

Capítulo revisado e respostado.  
Ittekimasu, Teffy Chan;


	4. Capítulo Segundo

**Clãs: A Descrença da Criação;  
**_Capítulo Segundo: Finalmente, Yuki retorna a cede antes do previsto._

_Come play my game.  
Inhale, inhale, you're the victim.  
Come play my game.  
Exhale, exhale, exhale.  
Breathe the pressure,  
Come play my game I'll test ya.  
Psychosomatic addict, insane._  
**Breathe (Prodigy)**

Apesar do sol mal ter nascido, todos da casa já estavam de pé. Milena estava abraçada a Kamus, chorando desolada. Yoru abraçava a irmã mais uma vez entre tantas aquela manhã e Yuki puxou sua mala em direção a porta. Ainda olhou pra trás, dando um leve aceno com a mão esquerda.

-Sayonara. **(1)** – Murmurou, apesar de tentar disfarçar, sua voz estava embargada a ponto de sair enrolada. Preferiu ficar quieta, Yoru ainda estava com a roupa que fora dormir ontem, seu rostinho estava completamente marcado pelas lágrimas. E, por mais que Yuki não quisesse admitir, Kamus a pegara chorando no banheiro mais cedo.

Ele mesmo estava abalado. – Yuki... Musume-chan** (2)**, sabe que é sempre bem vinda aqui. Não leve tão a sério o que eu lhe disse ontem. Estava nervoso. Me perdoe, e... S'il vous plaît **(3)**, venha nos fazer visitas.

-Claro. – Yuki virou-se e saiu do apartamento, chamando o elevador, em poucos minutos seu táxi estaria lá embaixo, a esperando. Olhou mais uma vez para a porta aberta e seus 'familiares' tristes.

-Chotto matte, anee-san **(4)**... – Yoru entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, andando até a irmã, ainda de cabeça baixa. – Onegai, não diga adeus anee-chan... Até parece que... – Yoru engoliu seco, deixando a voz marejada – Você nunca mais vai voltar.

-Ano... **(5)** – Yuki pensou em falar algo, mas não achou palavras pra completar. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e deu um sorriso triste, notando o elevador parado. – Tenho que ir imouto. Ittekimasu **(6)**. – Abraçou a irmã – Tem um longo jardim de cerejeiras lá na cede... Venha me visitar, certo?

Yuki entrou no elevador, descendo os andares rapidamente. Assim que chegou a portaria, foi prontamente ajudada, até entrar no táxi que a aguardava. Olhou as poças d'águas no chão e o céu nublado, um detalhe que não percebera é que não parara de chover a noite toda. Deixando a manhã num estado sombrio.

Apesar de serem mais de seis da manhã, as ruas pareciam desertas, nenhum carro. Estavam em Tókio, isso não era normal. Olhou o motorista do Táxi colocar sua mala no bagageiro e entrou no carro, fitando o motorista entrar em seguida. – Eu vou pra cede Namida, onegai.

-Cede Namida? Desculpe a indiscrição, mas... Você é a Namida souke que falaram que tinham retornado? – Yuki semicerrou os olhos numa leve irritação. _"As notícias correm rápido."_, ela afirmou com a cabeça de leve. – Ah, que honra! Não se preocupe Namida-sama, vou fazer o melhor que puder para você chegar na metade do tempo na cede.

Yuki sorriu de canto, irônica, impressionante como as pessoas eram tolas e cegas. – Arigatou senpai **(7)**. – Yuki agradeceu de forma cínica, mas sem que ele percebesse, e fixou seus olhos no vidro da janela, olhando a paisagem exterior.

O céu finalmente começava a limpar, apesar de não durar muito tempo, já que é inverno, e isso significava que a noite seria muito fria. Suspirou. _"Pior do que já está, não pode ficar."_ Yuki deixou que a pequena lágrima descesse por seu rosto, marca de sua derrota.

Separada de sua irmã, _tola_, casada com o primo, _tola incestuosa_, orgulho, _tola incestuosa pecadora_, e... Finalmente, a conclusão. Tudo por poder. _Uma tola incestuosa pecadora e... Gananciosa_.

E a marca da sua promessa estava sendo feita no seu rosto agora. A lágrima, qual ela achava realmente não ter mais, escorrendo em queda livre até sua mão pálida sob seu colo. Não poderia mais afagar os cabelos de Yoru e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, para que não chorasse mais. Não poderia mais andar atrás de Kamus, durante as férias, para que obrigasse a ele a cozinhar os mais diversos pratos. E, finalmente, não poderia mais procurar o colo de Mi-okasan, quando tivesse triste e não pudesse mais esconder isso.

Mas, o principal, era Nicásio. Como ele se sentiria em saber que sua namorada recente estava prestes a se casar? Yuki suspirou triste, realmente magoada. Não era aquela vida que ela esperava pra si mesma. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando pararam em frente ao portão da bela residência Namida. Ou ao menos a cede, as outras casas ficavam construídas em torno da principal, pelo terreno comprado pelos fundadores do clã.

-Chegamos Namida-san, quer que eu leve sua mala até a varanda da cede? – o motorista perguntou polidamente e Yuki negou com a cabeça.

-Iie **(8)**. Obrigada mesmo assim. Eu me viro a partir daqui. – Entregou-lhe uma certa quantia de yenes **(9)**, para pagar a corrida. Encarou o motorista, que lhe sorria amigável. – Escuta, qual seu nome?

-Aldebaran senhorita. – Ele sorriu – Eu não sou japonês, sou brasileiro, vim viver a vida aqui, com a minha mulher. – Yuki sorriu e encarou o 'recente' conhecido.

-Sou Namida Yuki, prazer senpai. – Ela ficou o olhar nele e depois piscou os olhos – Me dê seu telefone, assim, toda vez que eu precisar de um táxi, com certeza pegarei com você.

-Mas... Por que? – Ele pareceu verdadeiramente confuso, entregando-lhe o cartão com o número do telefone do taxista.

-Você me parece muito mais sincero e muito mais amigável do que qualquer outro taxista que eu já conheci. – Yuki sorriu, abrindo a porta do carro, enquanto ia saindo devagar – Faz tudo verdadeiramente, não é cínico nem finge ser quem não é. – Ela comentou e fechou a porta em seguida, fitando-o pela janela aberta. – Apenas, diferente.

O grandão sorriu com gratidão aos elogios e saiu do carro, colocando a mala de Yuki no chão, para que a mulher a levasse para dentro da cede. Ele sorriu e ela agradeceu mais uma vez, e seguiu para dentro da cede, deixando que os passos ecoassem na madeira antiga do assoalho.

"_É Yuki, chegou a hora de encarar a verdade."_ Ela estreitou os olhos, em seguida apertando a campainha, deixando que o barulho alto de sino tocasse pela casa. Não estava nem aí se os quartos da cede abrigavam algum dorminhoco.

Uma empregada abriu a porta e ela a reconheceu instantaneamente. – Taidama **(10)** Shina-san. – Ela arregalou os olhos, a mulher agora estava um pouco mais velha do que quando ela saíra da casa para um orfanato. Shina sorriu terna.

-Okeari **(11)**! Minha pequena Yuki, você cresceu! – Ela pegou a mala da mão da loura e a guiou para dentro da cede. – Bom, como Yume-sama falou que você só chegava semana que vem, seu quarto estava ainda sendo providenciado. – Shina sempre fora muito boa com a pequena Namida herdeira, porque a pequena, apesar de fria, era carismática, e Shina acabou por aprender a conviver com isso.

Yuki, por diversas vezes, se escondera na cozinha, com ela, fugindo das aulas de combate – obrigatórias para uma futura líder de um clã. E afirmava que não precisava daquelas aulas estranhas e aquele professor caduco.

Mas Yuki cresceu. Shina agora a olhava de canto de olho, esperando qualquer reação dela, qual não vinha. Ela tinha se tornado séria, individualista e... Igual ao pai. Poderia afirmar que estava vendo Fukai na versão feminina a sua frente.

-Se eu ainda bem me lembro, você é alérgica a tinta, não? – Yuki afirmou com a cabeça e fitou a mulher morena. – Então, seu quarto novo está sendo pintado, então, você se importaria de se ajeitar no seu antigo quarto?

-... Sem problemas Shina-san. – Yuki afirmou e a italiana fez uma cara de desdém.

-Ora, por favor, não me chame de '-san'! Até parece que estou velha! – Yuki não pode evitar e sorriu. – E você, como vai se sentir sendo chamada de 'Yuki-sama' ou 'Namida-san'? – Shina fez uma cara de espoleta e sorriu depois, andando em direção as escadas.

-Ano, eu sei que vou me conformar de ser chamada de 'velha', como você diz. – Shina fez menção de levar as malas para o andar superior – Shina-san, porque você está levando a minha mala? Você não deveria chamar Hyoga-senpai ou Shun-senpai?

Shina suspirou triste. – Escute Yuki, uma coisa que todos concordamos nessa casa é que Yume é um péssimo governante. – Ela deu um suspiro triste e abaixou a cabeça – Todos os antigos empregados foram sendo encarregados de outros diversos cargos. Alguns até mesmo foram embora. Essa casa... – Ela ergueu a cabeça fitando a loura – Essa casa já foi uma cede organizada, agitada e pomposa. – Ela sorriu triste. – Mas desde que Fukai-sama se foi, tudo tem ido de mal a pior.

Yuki arregalou os olhos levemente, quer dizer que os empregados interiores foram mandados a outros cargos? Por isso da ultima vez que viera aqui não tinha encontrado muitos empregados. Cerrou os punhos e fez uma cara de desgosto. – Não tem problema Shina-senpai, quando eu assumir, isso tudo vai mudar.

-Yuki... Não faça algo que vá se arrepender depois. – Shina advertiu-a. – Em um ano Yume será obrigado a lhe entregar o cargo de líder. Ele planejava passar para o pai, e assim que passasse um ano o poder retornaria a ele. Mas agora, com uma Souke na casa, você sabe muito bem que ele teria que ser obrigado a lhe passar os poderes. Não se case com Yume se isso for a coisa errada Yuki-san!

Yuki apenas sorriu de canto e permaneceu com sua pose altiva – Não posso deixar o meu clã rachar em ruínas. Vou mudar tudo aqui dentro e, em uma semana, o alvoroço está pronto. Tenho um acordo com Yume. Só falta dar uns retoques finais.

Shina entristeceu o olhar e Yuki pegou sua mala com a ajuda de Shina, afinal, era uma longa escadaria. E as duas subiram sem muitos problemas. Yuki abriu a porta de seu antigo quarto, notando as bonecas e bichinhos de pelúcia empoeirados, e seu pequeno cachorrinho husky – a pelúcia, agora, estava toda empoeirada -, tudo exatamente como deveria estar.

Fitou a cama, uma cama de viúva perfeitamente arrumada e os móveis um tanto sujos. Shina colocou sua mala junto ao armário, no canto do quarto, Yuki andou até sua cama, observando a janela em cima dela. Abriu-a e fitou o lado de fora, o jardim verde, enorme, e seu antigo balanço, ainda pendurado na árvore.

-Yuki, eu vou chamar as faxineiras, elas vão arrumar suas coisas e limpar o quarto. Aposto que não tomou seu café da manhã, quer vir comigo tomar? – Shina fitou-a, parecia perdida em pensamentos.

-Eu estou sem fome Shina-senpai, mas se for aquele sanduíche que você sempre fez pra mim, posso até pensar no caso. – Yuki sorriu, em nostalgia. Aquela casa ainda lhe trazia ótimas lembranças. Fora ali que nascera, crescera e vira seu pai morrer. Foi aqui que ela viu a irmã crescer e conheceu sua futura mãe adotiva.

E, no final, era disso que precisava, uma dose do passado antes de encarar o futuro. Shina interrompeu seus pensamentos outra vez. Rindo de leve – Claro querida, meus sanduíches são especialidade da casa, e não faço um destes a tanto tempo que farei com orgulho. – Shina viu o sorriso se formar nos lábios da mais nova e sorriu também. – Você me espera no salão de jantar?

-Sabe Shina... Acho que vou comer na varanda. – Shina sorriu, sabia dos gostos da garota – Tudo bem?

-Sem problemas Yuki, eu vou fazer seu sanduíche e chamar as faxineiras para arrumarem seu quarto, depois, quando Yume acordar, eu o aviso que você chegou. Certo?

-Hai.

Shina desceu na frente, deixando Yuki solitária no quarto, ela passava a mão sobre seus antigos brinquedos, o pequeno diário sob a cabeceira e o pequeno rádio a pilha, qual ela costumava ouvir música. – Acho que perdi esse hábito. – Yuki sorriu e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta. Era estranho ver essa casa tão vazia.

Quando era criança, se lembrava perfeitamente dos salões repletos de pessoas, os criados passando atarefados e a cozinha repleta de gente, sempre com aquele cheirinho bom de comida ou doce. E agora, olhava ao redor, e via só o silêncio. Não tinham muitas passadas no corredor além das dela. Não tinha mais criados perambulando por todos os lados e não tinha mais vida naquela casa.

Os sábios agora ficavam em uma cede diferente. Tinham poucos criados interiores, os exteriores deveriam estar dormindo ainda, pois só começavam o turno as oito da manhã. Os cozinheiros e serventes eram poucos e as governantas todas se foram, sobrando apenas a Shina.

Não parecia a mesma cede que se recordava. Desceu as escadas, andando, pelo longo corredor, até o jardim de trás. Certamente comeria no jardim, em meio às árvores de sakuras, mas como havia chovido, as mesas por lá deveriam estar molhadas, sem contar que estavam no inverno. Não havia flores.

Colocou as mãos no bolso do sobretudo que usava, escondendo-as do frio, sentou-se na pequena mesa no canto da varanda, aquele clima frio e silencioso a agradava, apesar de não ser muito bom. Durante muito tempo se concentrou apenas em olhar a paisagem ao redor, vendo as folhas se mexerem ao vento frio da manhã.

-Yuki? – Shina a chamou, colocando um prato, com um pequeno sanduíche, a sua frente. – Seu sanduíche. Eu vou entrar, tenho meus afazeres.

-Claro Shina-senpai, eu... Já vou entrar depois, só estou aproveitando meus últimos momentos de calmaria. – Yuki olhou ao redor, e depois pegou o sanduíche, dando uma mordida.

Shina sorriu e depois fitou a garota, antes de entrar ainda se virou pra trás, preocupada – Não vá ficar tempo demais aí fora. Está frio. É a friagem da manhã, não vai me aparecer gripada, viu?

-Hai. – Yuki respondeu apenas isso e observou-a entrar na cede, depois voltou a olhar o jardim, apesar de ser inverno, as flores estavam prontas para desabrochar na primavera. Enfim, ele parecia muito bem cuidado. Yuki sorriu e se levantou, ao acabar, pegando o prato pra levar até a cozinha e agradecer a Shina pelo café da manhã. Andava de cabeça baixa, fitando o prato detalhado em suas mãos.

– Yu? – Yuki sentiu a raiva subindo por todos os poros de seu corpo, era o que lhe faltava, poderia jurar que ele ainda estava dormindo. – Me lembro de alguém falando que só viria semana que vem. – Disse com ironia. Os passos vieram em sua direção e ele a enlaçou pela cintura, pegando o prato de suas mãos – O que é isso? Um prato? – Ele olhou com asco o objeto e o jogou no chão. – Namidas não levam pratos para a cozinha. Depois a Shina limpará isso. – Observou o objeto em cacos no chão.

-Ora, cale a boca Yume. – Yuki estreitou os olhos, o encarando perigosamente. – Quem é você pra me dizer o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? Vim pra cá por obrigação. E a Shina não limpará absolutamente nada.

-Oh, claro Itoko-chan, e que o fará? – Yume tinha um tom cínico na voz.

-Você.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio e Yume fez uma expressão de raiva, como se não acreditasse. Yuki apenas o empurrou e cruzou os braços, esperando que ele obedecesse a sua ordem. – Não vou limpar o chão! 'Tá maluca mulher?

Yuki revirou os olhos e permaneceu na mesma pose – Não. Você quebrou, você limpa. Você pode ser o líder do clã e coisas mais. Mas eu ainda sou a _única_ – fixou bem a palavra – Souke da casa. Ou você me obedece ou você me obedece.

-Você é minha noiva, não pode falar assim comigo!

-Essa sua visão vai mudar bem rápido Itoko-kun. – Yuki foi sarcástica, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e continuando a andar em direção ao seu destino, a cozinha. – E acho melhor que você limpe.

-Não vou limpar po... – Parou ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro, sua prima olhou pra trás, assim como ele, fitando o homem com uma aparência mais velha que a de ambos. – Oto-san...?

-Tio Doku. – Yuki encarou-o com raiva. – É tudo culpa sua! – O seu tio ergueu uma sobrancelha e depois começou a rir, ou melhor, gargalhar, para depois enxugar as pequenas lágrimas que se formaram aos cantos de seus olhos vermelhos. – Do que você tá rindo tio? – Apesar de tudo, Yuki aprendera que deveria respeitar os mais velhos, ainda mais se fosse seu tio, irmão de seu estimado pai.

-Fiquei sabendo do noivado. Parabéns Yuki. – Viu a sobrinha franzi o cenho e fazer uma breve cara de nojo. – E também que vai assumir o clã uma semana antes. O que pretende fazer nesse seu tempo de 'liberdade'?

-Nada de muito importante pra vocês. – Yuki cruzou os braços, fitando o tio, procurando naquelas retinas os pontos de sarcasmo que ele carregava. – Uma coisa minha comigo mesma. E quanto ao casório. É, vou sim me casar com o Itoko, apenas para a diversão de certos _alguns_.

Doku sorriu, asqueroso como só ele conseguia ser. Andou até sua sobrinha e passou um braço sobre seus ombros, em um meio abraço e a conduziu pelo corredor. – Queira me acompanhar no café da manhã Yuki querida e... Yume... – Virou-se fitando o filho – Ela ainda é uma Souke. Faça o que ela mandou.

Yuki quis gargalhar, quis apontar a cara dele e rir e, principalmente, quis praticar uma daquelas dancinhas ridículas da irmã e finalizar com um 'Se ferrou! Sou sim a melhor!' Mas apenas sorriu de canto, vitoriosa. – Desculpe-me tio, mas eu acabei de tomar meu desjejum.

-Então apenas me acompanhe a mesa, sim? – Doku deu alguns passos, levando a sobrinha junto. – Preciso conversar com você.

-Claro tio. – Yuki voltou à postura séria, encarando o tio, ambos chegaram ao salão de jantar e Yuki se sentou na cabeceira, com Doku a sua esquerda. Yuki observou Shina, que punha a mesa para os dois parentes. – Ah, Shina... Obrigada, estava delicioso.

Shina apenas sorriu e se retirou deixando o prato de Yume à direita da soukiniana. O moreno entrelaçou as mãos, colocando-as embaixo do queixo, enquanto notava na sobrinha. – Vejo que se tornou uma bela mulher Yuki. Não errei ao escolhê-la para o casamento ao invés da sua irmã bastarda... Qual o nome dela mesmo... Yoru, não?

-Ora, damare **(12)**. Tio, você sabe muito bem que ela não é bastarda, apenas não tem as características que alguns Namidas têm. Além do mais, esses são os pontos negros de uma linhagem mista com outros clãs. Nada poderia impedir a Yo de nascer igual a Oka-san.

-Como quiser Yu-chan. – mais uma vez deu para notar o tom venenoso dele. – Mas vamos falar sobre o que interessa. Quero que mais tarde você passe na sala do líder, para que possa assinar uns papéis.

-Que seriam?

-Sobre a custódia de seu filho. Queremos custódia partilhada. Caso vocês se separem, quero ter certeza que a consangüínea continue conosco, mesmo que partilhado.

-Sabe que não aceitarei. Pode ser que eu nem mesmo aceite ter um filho com aquele bastardo.

-Se não aceitar, também não será aceito a sua entrada como líder Souke.

-Então daqui a um ano vocês serão obrigados a me entregar o clã, isso se o Yume não morrer antes, durante a guerra. E eu estarei no poder, casada ou não. – Xeque Mate. Yuki apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e encarou o tio.

-Certo. – Permaneceu em silêncio um tempo. – Sem custódia partilhada então. – Fechou o cenho, juntando as sobrancelhas. – Mas quero um contrato de casamento.

-Perante quanto tempo?

-Perante um ano.

-Hai.

-Desculpe-me interrompê-los. – Shina entrou com um belo bolo de chocolate, colocando a frente dos dois, em seguida Yume chegou, sentando-se em seu lugar, meio a contragosto. O lugar do líder seria a cabeceira, mas Yuki parecia verdadeiramente conformada de ser a líder.

-Não tem problema Shina. – Yuki falou, antecipando os dois, para que não brigassem com a governanta. – Ah, e Yume. Vamos acelerar a cerimônia. Que tal amanhã? – Finalizou, recebendo um olhar assustado de seu primo e um afirmativo de seu tio.

-Como queira Yuki. – Doku finalizou ali uma discussão futura. – Hoje vocês assinarão o contrato, de acordo?

-Hai. – Yuki respondeu, Yume permaneceu em silêncio, aparentemente inconformado. – Ah, e Shina... Poderia embrulhar um pedaço desse bolo e mandar para a casa do líder do clã Hana? Endereçado a Yoru?

-Claro Yuki.

Shina pegou o bolo, enquanto a garota ainda a fitava. Juntou as mãos abaixo do queixo e apoiou a cabeça. Estava na hora de virar o jogo. Colocar aqueles dois no chão e reassumir o poder de seu pai. Mas ainda tinha uma pequena promessa a cumprir.

"Espero que goste do seu doce Yo. Eu prometi-lhe que se eles queimassem seu doce, lhe comprava outro." Yuki sorriu, enquanto observava seu Tio e seu Primo comerem seu desjejum. "Bom, estou mandando-lhe minha parte."

**Continue ?**

* * *

_Aprendendo línguas com a titia Insane :D_

(1) Sayonara: Adeus.  
(2) Musume / Musume-chan / Musume-kun: Filha (o).  
(3) S'il vous plaît: Por favor.  
(4) Chotto matte anee-san: Espere um pouco mana (Irmã mais velha).  
(5) Ano: Expressão idiomática. Na frase, considerado como um 'bem...', pode ser considerado um 'tipo' ou coisas do gênero.  
(6) Ittekimasu: Volto já (Se diz antes de sair de casa).  
(7) '-senpai: Sufixo. Referido a pessoas que tem mais experiência que você em um certo meio de trabalho. (Exemplo um advogado seria um senpai enquanto o estagiário seria apenas um empregado).  
(8) Iie: Não.  
(9) Yenes: Moeda japonesa.  
(10) Taidama: Cheguei. (Se fala assim que se chega em 'casa'.).  
(11) Okeari: Seja bem vindo (a) de volta. (Resposta ao Taidama).  
(12) Damare: Cale a boca.

* * *

**Notas: **Capítulo revisado e repostado.

Ittekimasu, Teffy Chan;


	5. Capítulo Terceiro

**Clãs: A Descrença da Criação;  
**_Capítulo Terceiro: Estava a Souke no seu lugar, veio um Bouke atrapalhar,  
Um Bouke na Souke e a Souke a chorar..._

_You come to bring us down  
Wield the scepter, steal the crown  
Time on the throne is running out  
'Cause seasons change but we are still the same  
Event though the cold winds blow our fire burns the same_  
**Hearts on Fire (Hammerfall)**

Passaram-se três dias. Era fato que não seria possível organizar uma cerimônia de tamanha importância de um dia para a noite. Então se decidiu fazer pouco tempo depois, tempo o suficiente para chamar todas as pessoas da Bouke – aliás, todos do clã Namida -, convocar os melhores sábios e, ainda, preparar a roupa para a nova líder do clã.

Como Yuki seria a primeira mulher a assumir o clã depois de anos, era fato que o antigo sobretudo de seu pai não a servira. Portanto, foram contratados os melhores costureiros do país para que fosse feita as roupas. Tanto de Yume, que teria uma roupa completamente branca, por ter cedido seu poder a prima, quanto a mesma, completamente de preto. Como líder do clã.

Então estava tudo ajeitado, o salão de festas parecia mais belo do que nunca, os sábios começavam a chegar, e se dirigiam a sala de reuniões, qual estavam da ultima vez que Yuki e Yume 'negociaram'. Yuki permanecia sentada em uma das cabeceiras, virada de costas pra porta, enquanto Yume permanecia do outro lado da mesa, na outra cabeceira.

Assim que todos os esperados estavam reunidos na sala, assim como Doku e sua mulher, resolveram começar a cerimônia. Como não era algo muito difícil de ser feito, não se demorou muito mais que duas horas, já que tinha o consentimento das duas partes. Assim que o sábio finalizou toda a cerimônia, Yume se levantou de seu local, vestido de branco, e andou até a prima. Que se levantou e permaneceu parada ao lado do seu lugar.

-Boa sorte no poder Itoko. – Yume parou a sua frente e pareceu receoso de retirar o cordão entorno de seu pescoço. Mas assim que o retirou, o colocou na prima. Aquilo tudo fazia parte da cerimônia. Fitou o belo cordão com o emblema das gotas retorcidas no pescoço da prima e depois a fitou, ela permanecia com o olhar vago e a expressão fria.

-Arigatou Gozaimazu **(1)** Yume. – Disse polidamente enquanto o fitava seriamente, em seguida fitou os sábios. – Então, quer dizer que a partir de amanhã eu estarei apta a fazer o que eu quiser dentro do meu cargo como líder? – Perguntou, seria, enquanto o seu primo ainda fitava os cabelos dourados, meio perdido.

"_Não... Yume... Isso não pode estar acontecendo."_ O Primo virou o rosto, enquanto os sábios ainda discutiam o futuro da nova líder. Apesar de saber que a prima não tinha índoles de quebrar contratos, sabia que ela era a Líder Soukiniana que tanto esperavam. O que ela mandava ou o que ela deixava de mandar, ninguém poderia contestar; E uma simples quebra de contrato seria a coisa mais fácil de ser arrumada.

E... Atrás de um espelho; Ela estava sendo seu reflexo. Aquela emoção que crescia em desespero em meio ao seu coração. Uma cara metade perdida na escuridão? Yume cerrou os punhos e girou sob seus calcanhares, abrindo a porta do salão e saindo de lá a passos rápidos. Não, isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

Yuki virou a cabeça, fitando o homem moreno sair da sala rapidamente e não entendeu. Finalizou por apenas ficar fitando a porta, tentando entender o que se passava pela cabeça de seu primo mais velho. – Yuki-sama? – Se virou ao chamado, observando Kuroi, que estava de pé, a encarando fria. – Desculpe-me intrometer-me em sua vida... Mas, pode ser que você não tenha percebido ainda. Yume cresceu solitário... E talvez seja hora pra mudar isso Yuki.

-... Eu não vejo como. Não somos nada um do outro. Nosso casamento será arranjado, apenas para uma futura consangüínea perfeita.

-Olhe bem Yuki. Vocês dois têm as feridas... Tais feridas que somente a dor cicatrizou. – Kuroi sorriu de canto, de ótimo humor. Fitou a porta em seguida. – Como você se sentiria se toda sua privacidade e espaço pessoal fossem roubados de você?

-Isso, de fato, irá acontecer a mim também. – Mas, ainda assim pareceu indecisa, fitou a porta em canto de olho, esperando que ela se abrisse. Não que gostasse do primo como todos queriam que fosse, mas seu primo além de ser a mala sem alça o tempo inteiro... Também tinha sido um dos seus únicos amigos na infância. E isso, não tinha preço. – Não entendo vocês. Insistem em um casamento que sabe que machucará nós dois. – Finalizou, fitando o tio.

-Por que vocês dois sabem que a cura, está no que mais marcou.

_Flashback_

_Um garoto de madeixas roxas, quase negras, estava de pé, frente a uma garotinha em seus quatro anos, esta ultima, chorava, aparentemente machucada. O mais velho coçou o nariz levemente e voltou a encarar a garotinha, ajoelhada e encolhida no chão._

_-Cale a boca menininha. – O mais velho falou, observando a garota e logo depois a chutando, vendo-a se encolher ainda mais – Você acha que vai ser assim que uma Namida iria ser? Pare de mentir! Você nunca seria uma soukiniana._

_-Damare! – A lourinha levantou a cabeça, encarando-o com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas. Não queria ser fraca, mas doía tudo o que o garoto havia feito com ela. Tinha ferimentos pelo corpo inteiro, quando ela fosse a líder cuidaria para que ele fosse devidamente tratado como ela estava sendo agora. – Você SABE quem eu sou! Peça desculpas agora!_

_Ele riu, mas logo depois caiu no chão. Yuki olhou para o lado, fitando o primo. – Yume...? O que... Yume-kun, o que faz aqui? – Yuki se levantou com alguma dificuldade, segurando o pulso ferido e com o rostinho, joelhos e braços ralados._

_-Seu idiota, olha o que fez. Ela é filha de Fukai-sama. Sabe o que ele vai fazer com você quando descobrir? – Yume pegou outra pedra, pronto para acertar o garoto – Saia daqui, agora._

_Assim que Yume o viu sair correndo fitou a prima machucada, virou-se voltando a andar de onde veio. – Não se acostume Itoko, não vou estar sempre aqui pra te proteger._

_-Mas... Doshite?_

_-Kaza, você é uma Souke. Não tenho escolha... Ah não ser te proteger com minha própria vida. – Yume colocou as mãos nos bolsos e voltou a andar como se nada houvesse acontecido._

_Yuki não queria admitir, mas depois daquele dia, sempre fora muito grata ao primo. Nem mesmo que uma parcela pequena do seu ser. E, mesmo que o odiasse, um dia teria que agradecer por ter 'salvo-a'. Um amor sem medidas nem fronteiras que o tempo e a frieza das pessoas fez questão de apagar._

_Fim do Flashback_

Yuki uniu as sobrancelhas, fechando o cenho. Fitou Kuroi, séria, e Doku, tão, ou pior, que a mulher. – O que esperam que eu faça? – Yuki cruzou os braços, fitando novamente a porta, numa tentativa de se esconder dos olhares – Talvez ele só esteja bravo... Só isso! – Bufou, soprando a franja – Eu vou ver o que aconteceu com ele.

Yuki se virou, estupidamente brava, andando a passos pesados até a porta e a abriu, percorrendo o caminho enquanto seus pés descalços faziam barulho no chão. Doku sorriu. – Talvez finalmente o amor tenha batido no coração de nosso filho.

-Não Doku... Acho que sempre foi assim, mas só agora que ele percebeu quanto a Yuki vale. – Kuroi sorriu triste, talvez até mesmo amarga – Pena que tarde demais. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Yuki já o amou. E ele a deixou pra trás. Ela não vai cometer o mesmo erro, estamos falando da filha de seu irmão. A garotinha geniosa e que sempre se achou forte suficiente para enfrentar o mundo com apenas pedras nas mãos.

-Talvez seja por isso que hoje em dia ela o odeie tanto.

-Mas o resto, só o tempo pode dizer. – Kuroi fitou o marido, divertida, adorava, realmente, aquele papel.

Doku sorriu de volta para a mulher, lhe dando um selinho nos lábios, olhou para os sábios, ao redor deles, que permaneciam sem se intrometer na conversa. Sabia que Doku não tolerava muito este tipo de ações. – Estão dispensados. Chamem Shina, mande-a arrumar o salão de festas. Vamos comemorar nossa nova líder!

Aos poucos a sala foi se esvaziando, até não sobrar ninguém lá dentro, além de um ruivinho simpático, com um perfil de rosto muito feminino. – Muito bem Yume. Talvez agora possa reconquistar Yuki. – Yami sorriu sereno, entendo os motivos do primo mais velho.

Ele sempre amara a garota, mas nunca tinha percebido, o que a fez sofrer, mas, agora com um casamento, perante um ano teriam que se aturar, quem sabe a antiga paixão não falasse mais alto? Yami cerrou os olhos, colocando os pés sobre a mesa, podia ver nos olhos do primo a fascinação pelo modelo de mulher loura ao seu lado, antes de sair correndo da sala.

E, pensando nisso, Yami saiu da sala, espreguiçando-se no caminho. Talvez uma boa soneca em seu quarto não lhe faria ao todo mal. Sempre tivera as índoles mais preguiçosas dos quatro primos. É, e esse ano teriam a coroação dos quatro, como parte da família Namida.

Tinha certeza que Yuki colocaria a irmã na coroação, quase certeza, ela protegia Yoru quase como uma pequena flor que poderia se despedaçar ao toque. Então coroariam os quatro. Se não, seriam apenas Yume, como o mais velho e gênio do ataque em guerras; Yuki, a guerreira inteligente; e Ele. Com um Q.I de 220, pronto para traçar qualquer tipo de plano, preparado para um contra ataque inimigo.

Bocejou, espreguiçando-se novamente. Uma soneca realmente cairia bem.

-

Em algum outro lugar da casa, Yuki ainda bufava, batendo os pés no chão. Apesar de estar descalça e ser consideravelmente leve, conseguia fazer um barulho alto na madeira de tábua corrida da casa. Como poderia fazer alguma coisa pelo primo? Ah, se ele estivesse bravo, ele que continuasse, o que ela tinha haver?

Era apenas um objeto na busca de captais e interesses genéticos. Bufou novamente. Como um dia chegou a cogitar a idéia de que amava o primo? Incestuoso e pecaminoso. Sem contar que o primo era uma víbora traiçoeira. Não poderia confiar nunca nele. Não depois daquele dia. Ouviu algo se estilhaçar em uma das salas de chá do segundo andar. Deixou que alguns servos parassem de passar no corredor e parou de andar pesado, fazendo o máximo de silêncio que poderia.

Podia ouvir a voz angustiada do outro lado da porta pesada, mas não podia entender o que estava falando... Talvez, um pouco mais perto... Um pouco mais...

Encostava a mão na porta de madeira ouvindo o primo urrar de raiva do outro lado. Não o amava mais, tinha certeza, mas ainda era seu primo, por mais que fingisse o odiar, ainda se preocupava, o mínimo que fosse por ele. Era sua família também.

-Por que? – Berrou mais uma vez, sem a consciência da prima do outro lado da porta. – Por que justo ela? – Passou a mão sobre uma porcelana sobre a mesa, a jogando no chão, desviando dos cacos logo após. Jogou-se no sofá, colocando uma perna sobre o encosto, enquanto colocava a cabeça sobre o braço do mesmo.

Colocou a mão sobre a testa. – Eu estou perdido. Ela era a ultima pessoa quem eu deveria... Deveria... – Não terminou a frase, fazendo Yuki morder o lábio inferior, estava curiosa, era fato. Em seguida voltou a postura fria, e abriu a porta. – Yuki?

-Ouvi você quebrando as coisas lá de baixo. – Yuki cerrou os olhos, aparentemente despreocupada – O que pensa que estava fazendo? Aliás, de quem você estava com tanto ódio para quebrar coisas valiosas aqui de... Da cede? – Não se atrevia a chamar aquele lugar de lar. Não o era.

Fixou o olhar no primo, qual não respondeu, e em seguida abaixou-se recolhendo os cacos de algumas porcelanas. – Por que esta catando isso Yuki? – Yume se atreveu a perguntar, sentando-se direito no sofá.

-Faço o que eu quiser a hora que eu quiser e não devo explicações a ninguém. – Tinha a alma pesada, tinha quase certeza que ele estava com muita raiva de si também. Porque ela o tratara mal desde que chegara.

Yume permaneceu fitando a prima, talvez esse fosse o agradecimento por tê-la salvo daquele garoto de cabelos roxos quando eram pequenos. Então... Isso era ter consolo de alguém. Viu a prima se levantar, ajeitando a franja longa atrás da orelha, já que esta lhe caía pelo rosto.

-Obrigado.

-Você precisa ficar sozinho um pouco. Tente não quebrar mais coisas e não se esqueça de aparecer na festa lá embaixo dobe **(2)**.

Yuki falou com sarcasmo, mas ele sabia que era apenas o jeito de ser da sua prima. Ela não olhou pra trás, apenas saiu e fechou a porta em silêncio, deixando o montinho de cacos em um canto, próximo ao rodapé da parede. Talvez pudesse ser também um mudo pedido de desculpas, por tudo o que havia acontecido.

-Me perdoe Yu-chan. – Yume falou para as quatro paredes, e o corpo apoiado na porta de madeira. Yuki não expressou emoção alguma. Não havia nenhuma para expressar. Yume era um grande amigo e conselheiro... Só precisava se livrar do veneno que corria em suas veias.

Pensando nisso, Yuki continuou seu caminho, de volta ao seu quarto. Teria que vestir as roupas de líder para a festa que teria em pouco tempo.

-

Yuki abriu as portas do belo salão iluminado, vestia uma longa, até seus pés e uma blusa preta, que lhe era apertada ao corpo, até a metade das coxas, e, por cima, o sobretudo negro, com o emblema do clã gravado em suas costas. Ao seu lado, vinha Yume, não tão diferente. Apenas uma calça com detalhes nas cochas e uma blusa pólo branca. Juntamente com o sobretudo branco, marcado pelo emblema do clã, porém com um circulo preto com algumas kanjis **(3)** envolta.

-Quer beber alguma coisa Yu-oyomesan? – Os primos pareciam prontamente dispostos a voltar à rotina de alfinetadas. Yuki sorriu com escárnio, em seguida fitou o primo.

-Não sou fã de bebida alcoólica. – Falou, encarando o primo – Ainda mais quando estou no meio de víboras, doidas para retirar um pedaço da fortuna Namida por entre meus dedos.

Yume sorriu – Um suco então. – Não esperou nem a confirmação da prima, andou até um garçom afastado – Me veja um suco de morango... – Pensou um pouco, tentando se recordar dos gostos da prima – E um copo de Vodka, onegai.

O garçom ergueu uma sobrancelha e depois entregou o pedido. Yume sorriu de canto, malévolo, e misturou a vodka ao suco da prima, mexendo levemente com o canudo que já vinha no copo com o liquido rosa.

Se aproximou de Yuki, que conversava séria com Tio Aka e Yami, que estava com uma cara sonolenta, assistia. Sorriu, seu primo não mudaria nunca. Ele era o caçula da família. Enlaçou Yuki pela cintura, apesar dela estar habituada, não parecia contente com aquela aproximação. – Seu suco Oyome-chan.

Ela levou o canudo aos lábios e sorveu um pequeno gole daquela solução. Tinha um gosto bastante estranho, até mesmo para serem morangos. Talvez fosse por causa de que não tomava esse suco há séculos, ou havia algo de errado. – O que tem nisso aqui?

Yume ficou aparentemente ofendido, mas sorriu de canto, sabia que a prima era desconfiada ao extremo. – Oras Yu-chan, sabe que eu nunca faria nada com você. – Como doía mentir para ela. Principalmente porque sentia algo que não deveria sentir por sua prima. Yuki ergueu uma sobrancelha e estreitou os olhos levemente.

-Certo, vou te dar um – deu uma pausa – entenda bem, apenas um voto de confiança. – Frisou bem – Então não desperdice. – Falando isso levou o copo aos lábios novamente, sorvendo o liquido rosado. Ele sabia quanto a prima era fraca para bebidas, havia reparado isso nos últimos dias em que estivera na cede.

Não seria muito difícil embebedar a prima, e, no final, fazer o necessário. Puxou Yuki para um canto, se desculpando com seu tio e seu primo – Yu-oyomesan, você parece cansada... – Murmurou, ajudando-a a sentar próxima ao balcão. Realmente, duas doses de vodka podem mudar uma pessoa.

-Estou meio tonta... Eu... Acho que vou deitar Yume-kun. – Resmungou, colocando a mão sobre as têmporas, massageando levemente. No meio daquela tonteira não havia reparado o sufixo, há muito não usado, que deu ao primo.

Já ele reparou, sentiu o peito apertar de dor, estava reparando na prima e notou a falta da frieza característica.

Já se perguntava se conseguiria completar o que queria, ajudou Yuki a se levantar, ela questionou onde ele o estava levando, mas ele apenas sorriu com seu típico jeito cínico. – Vou te levar ao seu quarto Itoko-chan, se importa? – A viu manear a cabeça em um 'não' afônico.

Envolveu a cintura da prima, que ainda estava meio tonta, e a ajudou a subir as escadas, depois voltaria, para avisar que Yuki não estava a se sentir bem e voltaria para deitar-se. Abriu a porta do quarto com alguma dificuldade e colocou a prima sentada no colchão.

-Yume... Aqui, na cede, tem algum tipo de remédio pra dor de cabeça? – Resmungou, massageando as têmporas. – Um dia uma delas me mata.

Yume assentiu com a cabeça, sabia que a prima pediria pelo remédio, se não o pedisse, ele mesmo ofereceria. Saiu do quarto em silêncio, encostando a porta, desceu as escadas e foi a cozinha, diretamente na dispensa. Havia uma prateleira apenas com remédios.

Observou-os todos, localizando o de dores de cabeça, e ao lado um comprimido de morfina. Pegou o vidro com comprimidos de morfina **(4)** e fitou-o. Valeria mesmo a pena? – Bom. Não há mais tempo de pensar agora.

Retirou dois comprimidos do vidro, colocando no bolso do sobretudo. Foi até o salão, localizando o pai, e pedindo para que esse avisasse aos convidados que nem ele nem Yuki compareceriam, porque a loura estava passando mal e o moreno cuidando da mesma.

Ele sorriu e assentiu, sem nem desconfiar de nada. Queria que seu pai esperneasse, mandasse-o pegar os remédios corretos, dá-los para a prima e descer novamente... Não que concordasse como uma vaca mimosa. Yume sorriu cínico, subindo as escadas novamente, assim que abriu a porta do quarto, encontrou Yuki em pé, o fitando severamente.

-O que eu estou fazendo no _seu_ quarto? – Falou, cruzando os braços. Yuki não parecia nada contente e Yume puxou os comprimidos do casaco. Teria que aplicá-los antes que a bebida perdesse o efeito. Sabia que não demoraria muito, por isso apelaria para aqueles comprimidos em seu bolso.

-Calma Yu-chan, te trouxe aqui pois não sabia qual era o seu quarto, já que o novo ainda estão pintando e re-mobiliando. – Viu a expressão da prima anuviar, ponto para ele. Yume sabia em qual quarto a prima estava, porém, ela não sabia que ele sabia.

-...

-Escuta, te trouxe dois comprimidos 'pra essa dor de cabeça... – Yume se fez de santo, entregando os dois comprimidos brancos na mão da garota e andando até o copo, ao lado da jarra d'água. – Não sabia qual era a intensidade.

-Um só será o suficiente. – Yuki finalizou e colocou um dos comprimidos na boca, em seguida bebendo a água que lhe era oferecida pelo primo. Fitou-o, em seguida vendo a visão embaçar. – Yume... Que remédio... Que remédio era esse? – Falou, sentindo a língua enrolar.

-Apenas relaxe priminha... Relaxe. – Yume sorriu cínico, pegando o outro medicamento das mãos moles da prima, e a empurrou em direção a cama. Yuki não conseguia se mover para impedi-lo, parecia que havia sido drogada e agora os dois grandes olhos vermelhos permaneciam arregalados, olhando o primo.

Não deveria ter confiado nessa víbora. – Yu... Yume... – Falou com dificuldade, mal podendo mexer o corpo. – Eu... Vou... Eu vou... Te... Matar! – Falou pesadamente, sentindo o corpo ceder, ele já não correspondia aos seus atos.

-Cuidado priminha... Seu veneno está escorrendo. – Falou cínico. Viu as costas da prima bater no colchão e subiu por cima desta, Ficando de quatro sobre ela. – Calminha Yuki... Essa será uma noite maravilhosa.

Yume se levantou, trancando a porta, Yuki tentou erguer o braço, mas ele nada fez, parecia que não tinha os braços. Olhou aflita para os lados, tentando virar o corpo, para, pelo menos cair da cama, e atrasar o primo. Uma hora o efeito passaria. Com muito esforço conseguiu ficar de bruços, deixando um braço pendente para o lado de fora da cama.

"_Mais um pouco..."_ Observou o chão, tomando um pouco de fôlego, tentando virar-se mais uma vez. Duas mãos a ampararam e a viraram, fazendo-a fitar o primo. Ele a empurrou, colocando completamente deitada ao centro da cama, fitando o teto.

-Escute Yuki... Não vai ser tão ruim... Eu vou me divertir, posso fazer você sentir alguma coisa também... Sabe, meu pai não me deixa sair com muitas garotas – Yume subiu por cima dela de novo, a fazendo fechar os olhos com força – Afinal, sempre fui seu noivo.

Yume puxou o queixo da prima, a fazendo abrir levemente a boca. Beijou-a, brincando com a língua inanimada, enquanto deixava as duas mãos caírem, puxando os braços da prima pra cima da cabeça da mesma. Yuki tinha os olhos arregalados e opacos, nunca esperaria isso.

Yume levantou a blusa da garota, revelando o sutiã, tampando os belos seios robustos da prima. Sorriu e começou a beijá-la, pescoço, um pouco acima do colo e finalmente, abriu o sutiã, o retirando e beijando seus seios.

Yuki cerrava os olhos, deixando lágrimas escaparem, queria a todo custo erguer as mãos, empurrar aquele ser que não merecia a qualificação como seu primo, ou até mesmo gritar. Mas sua voz também parecia trancafiada, e com a festa, com musica alta lá embaixo, não iriam a escutar. O suco com gosto estranho, o medicamento com uma cor diferente.

Tudo tão bem planejado. Seu primo merecia um prêmio... Pela coisa mais falsa e traiçoeira do mundo. E ela por um prêmio de mais tola.

Yume lambia os mamilos da prima, para logo depois continuar seu caminho, brincando com a língua pela barriga de Yuki, parecia se divertir, e decididamente estava excitado, ela podia ver o volume na calça do primo. Ele enfiou a língua no umbigo de Yuki, fazendo alguns gestos obscenos, a garota sentia vontade de matá-lo. Ou pior... Deixá-lo _inválido_ **(5)**.

Ele desceu mais um pouco, parando no cós da calça jeans, pareceu se divertir. Sentou-se na cama e retirou seu próprio sobretudo e camisa, ficando apenas com as calças. Fitou a prima, de cima abaixo e sorriu malicioso. – Quando você se tornou uma mulher com tantas _qualidades_? – Riu-se da própria piada, deixando a voz ecoar no recinto, causando um pequeno eco.

A garota o fuzilou com os olhos, mas mesmo assim, estes permaneciam cheios d'água. Não queria parecer tão fraca perante ele, mas não conseguia. Não se acostumava com a idéia. Ninguém se acostumaria. Viu o primo voltar aos seus 'afazeres' e sentiu sua calça ser aberta.

Olhou desesperada para o teto, em busca de um Deus, qualquer um deles. Não queria aquilo. Antes tivesse prestado atenção quando Milena contava sobre os deuses gregos... Mas não, ela era Atéia **(6)**, não poderia prestar atenção.

Yume puxou sua calça, a retirando junto com a calcinha, parecia ser o fim do mundo para Yuki. Ele colocou um dedo na intimidade da garota, fazendo Yuki fechar os olhos de dor. Opa, pera... Dor? Ela não sentia nada até agora pouco. Tentou mexer uma das mãos, fazendo um dos dedos se moverem.

Certo. Só precisava de um pouco de força de vontade. Sentia o primo a se divertir na sua intimidade, colocando os três dedos. Em seguida, abriu sua própria calça, retirando o seu membro de dentro dela. – Vamos a parte mais interessante agora. – Yuki tentou mais uma vez mexer a mão, em desespero. Ele parecia não notar os esforços da prima, a puxou, colocando-a apoiada contra a madeira da cama, sentada. Ergueu a cabeça da mulher, abrindo sua boca.

"_Por favor Kami-sama, por favor. Tudo MENOS isso."_ Ele enfiou o membro na boca dela, gemendo baixo em seguida. Fazia os movimentos de vai e vem, segurando os cabelos da loura. Parecia estar a possuindo, e gemia cada vez mais alto, sufocando a prima aos poucos.

Yuki sentia os olhos lacrimejarem e o ar faltar. Mas mesmo assim continuou com seu pensamento de tentar se mover, ela conseguia mexer os dedos com perfeição, porém, conseguia apenas dar pequenas tremidas com as extremidades de seu corpo. Como as mãos e os pés.

Yume após um tempo pareceu satisfeito e se levantou, retirando completamente a calça a jogando no chão de qualquer maneira. Voltou-se para a prima, deitando-se sobre ela. Yuki cerrou os olhos com força, sentindo o membro dele tocar sua intimidade.

"_Sinto muito. Mas não é dessa vez moleque." _Pensou e com isso abriu os olhos, batendo com as duas mãos no peito do primo, o fazendo cair da cama, se levantou, cambaleando, e se cobriu com seu próprio sobretudo que não fora retirado.

Deu alguns passos meio tortos, querendo alcançar a porta, mas sentiu o primo a empurrar com força, a fazendo bater com tudo no chão, levando, por conseqüência, a bandeja onde estava a água, a jarra de vidro e o pequeno medicamento. Sentiu a dor e abriu a boca, soltando uma exclamação de dor.

Tentou se virar, voltando a se sentar no chão, para levantar-se mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ver o primo a segurando e se sentando sobre seu corpo. – Não sei o que você fez para anular o efeito na morfina tão rápido Yuki. – Segurou os braços da garota com uma mão e com a outra seu pescoço, a fazendo ficar grudada no chão.

-Me solta AGORA! – Exclamou alto, quase num berro, se debatendo – Quem é você para tentar me violentar, e ainda me dar morfina!

Yume fitou a prima, sério, e olhou um pouco mais adiante, vendo o outro comprimido. Claro, a garota só tinha tomado um. –Se você tivesse tomado os dois comprimidos, não precisaríamos estar passando por isso. Eu só iria terminar e te levar de volta ao seu quarto! – Colocou os braços da prima embaixo de seus joelhos, enquanto pegava o medicamento e forçava a garota a abrir a boca. – Engula isso logo sua vadia **(7)**.

Yuki pressionava os lábios, virando o rosto. Sentia a cabeça latejar, tinha certeza que havia aberto um belo corte em sua testa. Sentiu o primo fazer mais força na mão que estava pressionando seu pescoço e ficou sem ar. Ele soltou a mão e lhe deu um tapa forte, a fazendo parar de se debater.

Era humilhação demais. Ele abriu sua boca e enfiou o remédio goela abaixo, a fazendo se engasgar, porém, engolir a morfina. Sentia a lerdeza voltando a assolar seu corpo, e derramou mais lágrimas, sentindo-as se misturarem com seu sangue e entrarem em sua boca. Yume pareceu mais contente com a aparente calma da prima e a ergueu, recolocando-a na cama. Desta vez, não perdendo mais tempo e a penetrando.

Yuki urrava de dor, pois a morfina não estava em seu total efeito, porém, com o tempo, fora abaixando e abaixando, até não sobrar nada além da respiração da mesma. Yuki sentia-se usada, e cada vez mais tinha ódio do primo, sem via de duvidas. Sentiu os jatos dentro de seu corpo e o moreno se retirou de dentro de si. Ainda chorava, sentindo várias e várias lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto.

Viu Yume se vestir, depois o sentiu a vestir, ele a pegou no colo, sendo muito delicado. Abriu a porta e saiu com ela, atravessando o corredor escuro, para logo após abrir a porta do quarto de Yuki, a colocando deitada na cama. Ela permanecia com os dois olhos arregalados, em estado de torpor. Yume deu um leve selinho em seus lábios e saiu, fechando a porta. Andou pelo corredor escuro, notando a festa que ainda ocorria lá embaixo e notou Shina subindo as escadas.

-Yume-san, ouvi barulhos, o que aconteceu?

-Nada Shina. Apenas esbarrei em uma bandeja com a jarra de água e um copo. Pode limpar meu quarto? Estou com sono e preciso dormir.

Shina assentiu com a cabeça, com o sexto sentido alerta, não era só aquilo que havia ocorrido, e ela descobriria o que fora. – Sim Yume-sama.

**Continue ?**

_Aprendendo línguas com a titia Insane :D_

(1) - Arigatou Gozaimasu: Forma polida de dizer 'Obrigado (a)'.  
(2) - Dobre: Idiota.  
(3) - Kanjis: Letras japonesas antigas (Aquelas que são símbolos.)  
(4) - Morfina: É uma droga eu usavam no exército, para fazer operaçõesm em campo de batalhas. A pessoa que recebe a droga fica dopada, incapaz de falar, sentir ou mexer qualquer parte do corpo. Foi ilegalizada.  
(5) - Pra quem não entendeu o sarcasmo... É o mesmo sentido de capar 'aquilo' dele fora.  
(6) - Atéia: Feminino de Ateu. Pessoa que não acredita em religiões nem em deuses.  
(7) - Me desculpem o palavreado impróprio.

* * *

**Notas: **Capítulo revisado e repostado.

Ittekimasu, Teffy Chan;


	6. Capítulo Quarto

**Clãs: A Descrença da Criação;  
**_Capitulo Quarto: Um Clã que volta a vida._

_I don't even care how you're gonna feel  
Cause I've already tried to give you something real  
So go ahead and get mad never talk to me again  
I don't even care cause I got my revenge;  
_**Revenge (Plain White T's)**

Yuki abriu os olhos rapidamente e se sentou na cama, olhando ao redor com os olhos arregalados. Trincou os dentes. Iria matá-lo, sem vias de dúvidas. Estreitou os olhos, fazendo com que as pupilas ficassem menores, e pegou uma toalha qualquer, entrando no banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado, esfregando o corpo com força, fazendo a pele clara tomar um tom avermelhado.

Queria que tudo aquilo não houvesse acontecido, mas... Como acontecera, agora teria sua vingança. Se secou, vestindo-se rapidamente, para logo depois colocar seu sobretudo do clã. Abriu a porta com violência, andando até o quarto de Yume, bateu levemente e logo depois a abriu, encontrando um Yume adormecido.

Sorriu sádica. Pegou a jarra d'água e a virou de uma vez na cabeça do primo, o fazendo acordar sobressaltado. Ele a fitou, ainda de maneira deslocada, e ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso cínico. – O sol já raiou. Quero você lá embaixo em cinco minutos. – Virou-se, saindo do quarto, fechando a porta em um baque alto. Desceu as escadas, encontrando-se com um ou dois criados ao meio do caminho, aparentemente ignorou-os, estava com um mau-humor terrível, e não queria que sobrasse para mais ninguém.

Sentia, às vezes, a sola dos pés arderem, mas continuava a pisar pesado, sem nem se importar. Chegou à sala de refeições e observou a mesa posta. Os lugares dos outros integrantes da casa ainda servidos, dando a entender que ela era uma das primeiras a acordar.

Sentou-se na cabeceira, observando Shina com alguns pratos. Ela parou e a fitou, levemente, porém Yuki desviou os olhos, fitando o seu próprio prato. Aparentemente, Shina parecia preocupada. – Algo de muito errado aconteceu ontem não é, 'Sama? – Ela estreitou os olhos verdes e em seguida fixou o olhar no olhar de Yuki, que aparentava disfarçar, mas ainda com o olhar de 'preocupada-com-o-que-exatamente?' – Bom, ontem à noite eu... Bem, Yume-san me pediu para arrumar o quarto e, quando eu cheguei lá, estava com cheiro de... – Pareceu ficar um pouco indecisa de falar – De sêmen. Sacanagem, sabe? E como eu lhe vi junto a ele, fiquei preocupada. Aparentemente roubaram algumas cápsulas de morfina ontem.

Yuki estreitou os olhos, e pediu silencio levemente. – Eu... 'Te explico mais tarde, senpai. – As duas mulheres ouviram os passos mais perto e logo mais a porta se abriu, dando passagem ao primo moreno. Um sorriso sádico se alastrou nos lábios da garota. – Teme. Está atrasado. Já se passaram mais de cinco minutos.

Ele a encarou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, entendia que ela estava brava, era de se esperar. Mas não esperava aquele tipo de reação. – E o que eu tenho haver?

-Punição.

Ele estreitou os olhos, ela focou a expressão do primo, fazendo suas pupilas se comprimirem. Shina fitou a loira, sentindo inveja. Era impressionante o sangue frio dela. Ela mesma já tinha entendido o que ocorreu no quarto, à noite. Porém, preferiu perguntar calmamente. Tentou amenizar o clima, sentindo que a punição de Yuki não seria uma das melhores. – Então 'samas. – Sorriu, falsa, mas o mais amigável que conseguiu. – O que desejam comer?

Nenhuma resposta. Os dois ainda se encaravam firmemente, tentando ao máximo, entender um ao outro. Shina sentiu inveja novamente. Queria que aqueles olhos, pregados na loira, estivessem em si. Mas ignorou o sentimento, tentando sufocá-lo. Sorriu internamente quando viu a porta abrir novamente, dando passagem a um ruivo, de grandes olhos negros. Ele sorriu a Yuki, que continuava com os olhos arregalados, internamente, sentindo o sangue gelar.

-Ka... Kaworo-san?

Ele sorriu. – Yuki. Treino. Já; Vamos logo.

-Mas... Eu nem tomei meu café da manhã! – Exclamou, indignada. Recebendo uma risada de volta.

-E acha que eu não sei? Eu sempre sei de tudo Yu. – A resposta dele fez a garota ficar emburrada, cruzando os braços, e com uma interna vontade de se esconder embaixo da mesa, assim como antigamente. – Isso tudo faz parte do treinamento, pro jardim Yuki, já.

E a garota se levantou, a contragosto, andando atrás de seu sensei. Os dois, que ficaram para trás, olhavam perplexos a autoridade do tutor sobre a garota. Shina sorriu. – Então Yume-sama, o que deseja comer? – Comentou, sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta abraçando levemente a garota. Enquanto lhe dava um beijo, ao canto dos lábios.

-Algo digerível e gostoso. Panquecas talvez. – Murmurou e se sentou ao seu lugar na mesa, à direita do prato da soukiniana, intacto. Shina corou, e sorriu, saindo do local. Yume era tudo o que sempre desejara e sonhara. Mesmo quando ainda era mais nova, que tinha acabado de vir trabalhar na casa, para ajudar sua mãe, já gostava dele... E ela tinha apenas oito anos.

-

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios da soukiniana, fazia tempo que não via Kaworo, sentia falta de seus sermões, por escapar das aulas, e, até mesmo, as aulas de ataque e defesa demoradas, que ela, particularmente, não era muito fã na época.

Chegaram ao jardim e a loira fitou a velha choupana de armas, que estava ali desde que se lembrava. O ruivo entrou na cabana, saindo pouco tempo depois com duas katanas. Jogou uma para sua discípula, que a pegou e desembainhou, fitando a lâmina, e ficou a espera, em modo de combate.

-

A campainha ecoou pela sala, fazendo a garota, deitada no sofá, se levantar para atender a porta. Assim que a abriu, fixou os olhos no casal, que era bem excêntrico.

-Oy, posso ajudá-los?

-Gostaríamos de falar com Koori Yoru, se encontra? – A mulher pronunciou.

-A própria. – Falou, fazendo uma breve careta pelo sobrenome. O 'Koori' queria, com certeza, dizer confusão, ainda mais vindo dos dois a sua frente. – Entrem, onegai. – Observou os dois entrarem e fechou a porta, sentando-se no sofá. Fitou ambos de pé e estranhou. – Er. Podem se sentar...

-Não é necessário. – A mulher tinha belos cabelos negros cacheados e dois olhos púrpuros e, para completar o rosto da mulher pálida, um sorriso perfeito e amável. – Sou Myomoto Sakura, este ao meu lado é Koori Kolta.

Ele apenas franziu o cenho. – Estamos aqui para discutir sobre a linhagem do clã.

Ela ficou meio boquiaberta, sem entender ao certo. – Er. Kooris? – Perguntou incerta, vendo-os afirmar com a cabeça. – Você também é um Koori? – Perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-Claro. O 'Koori' no meu nome não é enfeite. – Disse sarcástico – Enfim, eu, como atual líder do clã, tenho a obrigação de ressurgir com o clã, até a 'princesa' voltar.

-E, Yoru-hime, ela, é você. – Comentou Sakura, sorrindo amavelmente.

-Mas, mas... Não pode ser! Eu sou uma Hana atualmente, fui adotada... – Disse, arrumando os cabelos atrás da orelha, em um tique nervoso. – E além do mais, eu não posso assumir um clã ainda.

-Nós sabemos. – Kolta disse, prático. Observou a loira, nervosa, no sofá e mal pode crer que era filha de Seishin-hime. Afinal ela nunca ficava nervosa, ou então não aparentava. Não a 'hime que ele conhecera com cinco anos, e que o mandou fugir da guerra, esconder-se. – Porém, você vai aprender tudo o que é necessário. E, quando pronta, precisarei de você. – Ainda assim, tinha que admitir que a 'hime e Yoru eram, praticamente, iguais. – Afinal, possuo uma doença degenerativa. Sem cura. Apesar dos Namidas oferecerem um estudo genético dela.

A garota sorriu. Era a primeira parte dessa história toda que estava começando a gostar. "Yu!" Os Namidas eram tão importantes, que era, atualmente, impossível de viver sem ter algum tipo de laço com eles.

-E eu vou recusar. – Finalizou. Observou a garota no sofá ficar meio abatida. Se lembrava da irmã bastarda dela. Namida Yuki. Mas o que ele ainda tinha a contar a ela, ainda a abalaria mais ainda.

-Mas, por que?

-Porque, Yoru-hime, foram os Namidas que exterminaram os Kooris.

-

Yuki se levantou mais uma vez, sentindo a pele arder sob o sol de começo de tarde, seu estomago roncava levemente de fome, ainda estava sem seu desjejum. Ergueu a Katana. Quanto mais cedo terminasse, mais cedo falaria com Shina, em busca de comida. Fitou Kaworo, que de braços cruzados, parecia esperar seu ataque.

-Então Yuki, você era só isso? – Riu sarcástico. – Venha até aqui e me prove que você é mesmo o prodígio que todos esperavam.

Ela o olhou com escárnio, não gostando tanto de suas palavras, mas fazia parte do treinamento. Deixar os sentimentos por ultimo, para ser controlada ao extremo e poder, em uma batalha – ou em uma guerra – ter um desempenho perfeito. Quase uma máquina de morte.

Fincou sua espada no chão, observando seu 'sensei. – Tenho tempo até a guerra. Posso errar ainda. – Sempre arredia.

Ele sorriu. Desde que Yuki era pequena, sempre fora arisca, respondona, apesar de ser extremamente educada e ponderada. Por isso era considerada prodígio. Ela tinha o dom, ele só servia para ensinar a técnica. Seu único defeito extremo era seu orgulho. Pena de quem ousasse feri-lo.

O homem sorriu, pegando sua própria espada do chão. – Em guarda Yuki!

E mais uma vez, avançou contra a discípula, que pegou sua Katana fincada no chão e se defendeu. Ela ainda tentou acertar-lhe um soco, com sua mão livre, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um impacto mais forte, a fazendo cair no chão. Ela para um lado, sua arma para o outro. Mais um golpe cortou o ar, almejando atingir a garota, porém foi parado pelas duas mãos da loira.

Ela fazia uma força descomunal para tentar deter o ataque, observando o professor que nem parecia se preocupar com a força empregada. Tentando tirar o peso da força feita de cima de si, Yuki ainda tentava virar a espada, para deixar o ataque, finalmente, atingir a terra. Ao ouvir o 'tec', percebeu que invés do esperado, o que conseguiu foi partir a lâmina e ferir suas mãos.

-Parece que a pequena Yuki ficou forte. Muito mais forte que seu ultimo treinamento. – Sorriu, fitando a aluna no chão. – Quer que eu chame a Anko, para lhe fazer um curativo?

-Não é necessário. – disse, enrolando o ferimento em um pedaço, arrancado, da blusa. – Posso continuar a treinar, foi apenas um corte bobo.

-Contanto que a minha aluna prodígio não pegue tétano. – Comentou sorrindo, a vendo se levantar sem sua ajuda. Em seguida pegou os estilhaços de sua Katana e a arma, ainda inteira, da aluna, andando até o casebre de armas. Pouco tempo depois voltou com dois pares de Sai.

-Pronta para um combate de força física? Até agora só treinamos agilidade. – Jogou um par de armas para a aluna, que pegou com destreza.

Yuki arrumou os Sai, pegando-os pela base. – Sempre.

-

Yoru sentiu que faltava pouco para seus olhos saírem de órbitas. Parecia que o mundo fazia questão de cair em sua cabeça e ela não podia, em momento algum, fugir. Por que, afinal, aquele – maldito – clã, de que tanto se orgulhava era quem tinha aniquilado sua família? E, aquele que agora, era a princesa. Kolta esperava alguma reação da garota, a fitando fixamente, enquanto Sakura tinha o olhar perdido pela sala dos Hanas.

A mais nova ergueu os olhos, fitando o líder do clã. – E se eu for com vocês. O que vocês vão me oferecer? – Disse, com amargura. – Tenho dívidas a acertar com os Namidas... Porém, vivo confortavelmente aqui, com os Hanas.

-Não podemos oferecer muito... Você terá liberdade, independência... – A mulher foi interrompida pelo homem, que fitava os olhos azuis, translúcidos.

-Vingança. – O olhar das duas mulheres recaiu sobre ele. Um, desesperado, e o outro, aparentemente, interessado.

-

O dia ainda estava claro quando Kaworo decidiu dispensar Yuki, já que o estomago da garota roncava alto. Já ela, parecia mais interessada em massagear seus pés doloridos a aplacar a fome de seu corpo.

-Você já pode entrar Yu, vá comer algo ou vai acabar passando mal.

Ela sorriu. – Então 'tá. Vou entrar. – Ela se ergueu, andando em direção a cede.

-Esteja preparada, amanhã tem treino. – Viu a garota acenar, já de costas, começando a subir os degraus da varanda.

-Tenho que lembrar de acordar tarde amanhã. – Murmurou a garota, quando se viu longe o suficiente de seu professor. Suspirou profundamente, ouvindo seu estomago reclamar, novamente, e colocou uma mão sobre ele. Foi até a cozinha, observando os servos e cozinheiros, que preparavam tudo para o jantar a noite.

Sorriu e se aproximou de uma bancada, sendo servida por um servo que ela não conhecia. Agradeceu pela comida, baixinho, e comeu sua primeira refeição do dia. Assim que se retirou da cozinha, depois de diversos acenos de servos e vários dizeres de boa sorte, tinha idéia de seguir até seu quarto, para um bom banho.

Acabou cruzando com seu primo, ruivo, que ainda não tinha tido o tempo de conversar calmamente. Ele sorriu, e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, andando até a prima. – Yuki-senpai. Precisava mesmo falar com você.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Então fale Yami.

-Hoje cedo meu pai e o tio Doku estavam lhe procurando. Parece que querem organizar as coisas para o casamento. E, também queria te perguntar se você sabia porque o Yume anda tão triste.

Ela hesitou. – É, eu não sei o porque não. E, diga ao tio Aka e tio Doku que daqui a pouco eu venho falar com eles, inclusive, tenho que avisá-los que vou mudar algumas regras daqui.

-Hn, 'tá certo. – Yami murmurou, para depois sorrir, carismático. – Vamos esperá-la lá na sala de reuniões.

-Claro. – Yuki sorriu. Seu primo, Yami, era o único quem ela ainda confiava, sempre gostara dele, como seu primo especial. E, apesar dele ser parecido com uma garota, ele tinha o tamanho de uma também. Ainda alguns centímetros menor que Yuki.

A loira sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeleira ruiva, o fazendo sorrir levemente. – Ja**(4)**, nee-chan**(5)**. – Yuki sentiu os olhos arderem ao ouvir o 'irmã', mas continuou séria, e subiu as escadarias, em busca de um banho quentinho.

-

Fim de tarde. Era quase noite e, finalmente, os pais trabalhadores voltavam pra casa, ao aconchego de seu lar, enquanto encontrava com seus filhos e lhes perguntava como teriam passado o dia. O sol sumia, aos poucos, no horizonte, deixando o céu com tons azulados, quase negros, e dando espaço para a bela lua, que vinha de intrusa.

Milena abriu a porta de casa, sorrindo, enquanto dava algum jeito de perturbar Kamus, se divertindo com a situação. Já o ruivo trazia diversas sacolas de mercado, com algumas comidas necessárias em uma casa. A escorpiana parou de repente, encarando o marido. – Ruivinho, eu 'to preocupada com a Yo. Ela não atende ao telefone nem o celular.

-Ma petite, vá lá ao quarto dela e veja como ela está. Pode ser que esteja só dormindo. – Ele comentou, fazendo a mulher concordar. A loira andou pelo corredor, olhando brevemente para a porta fechada de sua outra 'filha', para logo após sentir uma tristeza invadir-lhe. Logo em seguida andou até o quarto de Yoru, batendo três vezes a porta.

Silêncio.

Estranhou. Yoru sempre respondia. Abriu a porta, vendo o quarto semivazio e com as coisas desorganizadas. Não, ela não poderia ter feito isso. Correu até o guarda roupa dela, notando a falta das roupas da adolescente e de sua mala.

"_Não! Não...!"_

Gritou, esvaziando seus pulmões, apenas para ver Kamus se aproximar desesperado e tudo ficar preto.

-

Alguns servos levavam as malas pesadas de Yoru pela neve, enquanto ela própria descia do veículo, afundando os dois pés na neve, enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos, sentindo frio, porém, maravilhada. A cede era linda, toda envolta na neve. Enquanto uma mansão, imponente, se erguia em meio à imensidão branca.

Observou, depois, o grande jardim de neve cercado, ao lado esquerdo da mansão, mas o que lhe chamou mais atenção fora o imenso emblema do clã. Todo esculpido em gelo e colorizado com corantes diversos. Yoru ficou maravilhada, observando tudo aquilo. Kolta colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro e sorriu.

-Isso tudo, Yoru-hime, um dia será seu.

Yoru fitou o homem que logo após sua fala andou pela estrada – com menos neve que onde estava – até a mansão, seguido por Sakura. Perguntava-se o que os dois tinham, para andar tão juntos, mas talvez fossem marido e mulher. Ela deu de ombros, andando atrás de ambos. Assim que entraram na mansão, ficou ainda mais surpreendida.

A mansão, além de toda feita em madeira de mogno escuro, tinha duas amplas escadarias, que davam para os diversos andares e quartos que havia na residência. Kolta se separou das duas, alegando que iria resolver alguns problemas do clã, e Yoru seguiu Sakura.

Ela a levou até um dos quartos, que ficava no meio de um corredor, paralelo às escadarias. O quarto era grande, arejado e organizado. Suas malas estavam ao lado da cama. Aproximou-se da janela e fitou o exterior, a sua janela ficava bem em frente ao emblema, podia enxergar toda a estrada por onde viera pela janela.

Sorriu, é. Iria gostar daquele lugar.

**Continue ?**

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

_(1) 'hime: Princesa  
(2) Katana: Espada japonesa longa, ótima para defesa e efetiva no ataque. Algumas têm dois gumes de ataque.  
(3) Sai: Tridentes japoneses, normalmente utilizados por ninjas.  
(4) Ja: Até logo.  
(5) nee-chan: Forma carinhosa de dizer 'prima' ou 'irmã'._

* * *

**Notas:** Hn. É. Eu gostei desse capítulo. Ele seguiu com uma interseção entre todos os lados da 'família', e, pelo que eu estou planejando, ainda vai continuar assim. Vão aparecer mais personagens além do misterioso _Kaworo_, a bela _Myomoto Sakura_ e o arrogante _Koori Kolta_. E mais sobre a paixão platônica da _Shina_ pelo _Yume_ (bastardo. u.u), além da vingancinha particular da _Yuki_ e a iniciação da _Yoru _;D

_Capítulo revisado e repostado.  
Ittekimasu, Teffy Chan;_


	7. Capítulo Quinto

**Clãs: A Descrença da Criação**_.  
Capítulo Quinto: A dor dos laços.  
_

_  
When she's all alone it feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows grow long and she fears  
If she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down  
She won't make a sound, alone in this fight with herself and the fears;  
**Stand in the rain **(Superchick)_

-Konobanwa**(1)**. – A loira entrou e sentou-se em seu lugar, atrás da grande mesa de seu pai, observando seu tio e seus primos, a encarar-lhe. Sentiu uma grande, aliás, imensa vontade de pegar uma caneta daquelas, metodicamente arrumada pela mesa, e furar seu primo mais velho. Mas apenas lhe lançou um olhar mortal. – Desculpem a demora, como eu treinei com o Kaworo-san, eu fui tomar um banho e logo mais vim para cá.

-Eu imaginei, você não é de atrasar. É igual ao teu pai. – Doku falou, com seriedade, para depois encarar o filho e sua sobrinha, ambos queriam se matar, sentia isso. – Mas porque me chamou aqui Yuki?

-Primeiramente, porque devido a atitudes de seu filho, tio Doku, eu estou cancelando nosso casamento.

-O que? – Doku se levantou revoltado, observando-a – Tínhamos um trato, você tomava o poder e se casaria com Yume.

-Oras, antes de me contrariar, lembre-se que sou sua líder, além do mais, já pensou na possibilidade de perguntar ao seu filho o que ele fez? – Falou, sem nem se alterar, ainda sentada em seu lugar, a ler alguns papéis.

Doku cerrou ambas as mãos com força, encarando o filho, fez um sinal de cabeça para ele e saiu da sala, sendo seguido. Yami se aproximou da prima, a encarando. – O que houve nee-chan?

-Bom, resumindo drasticamente, seu primo cometeu um grande erro. Um erro gigante. De resolver que eu sou seu brinquedinho particular.

-Como assim? – Yami colocou a mão sobre a de Yuki, que retirou a sua com muita rapidez, segurando-a, depois, junto ao peito.

A porta foi abrindo, revelando Doku e Yume, que encaravam a soukiniana com severidade. Yume foi à frente da mesa, empurrando Yami, e se apoiou, encarando a prima, com os rostos a centímetros de distância. Yuki afastou o rosto na mesma hora, como se tomasse um choque. Levantou-se.

-Quem te deu a permissão de chegar tão perto de mim Yume? – Falou, brava, alterando o tom. O coração bateu um pouco mais rápido. Se Yuki nunca havia sentido medo, essa era a primeira vez. Sentiu as mãos gelarem, apesar de não demonstrar medo, sentiu a voz falhar. – Se afaste de mim.

-Yume me contou o que houve Yuki. – Doku falou com seu típico tom venenoso. – Quer dizer que a poderosa e inalcançável Namida Yuki foi enganada e submetida a algo que não queria com simples remédios?

-Cala a boca! – Yuki mandou num tom severo, sua voz saindo um pouco mais fina e alta que o normal, graças ao medo. Encarou o tio com o sorriso de escárnio e o primo mais velho com um olhar libidinoso. Pouco depois observou seu primo mais novo vir abraçá-la, sentiu seu corpo inteiro se contrair, mesmo que involuntariamente. – Por favor, Yami... Me solta.

-O que fizeram a ela seus monstros? – O Ruivinho falou, a soltando, ainda que ficasse na sua frente, como se quisesse protegê-la. – Esqueça, acho que se eu ouvir, vou ficar com mais nojo do que já estou de vocês. Principalmente você, Yume. Sempre te considerei muito.

Yami voltou a ajudar a prima a se sentar em sua cadeira, enquanto sentava-se na mesa, ao lado dela, mantendo os morenos longe da loirinha.

-Não importa o que foi feito, o que importa é o que irá acontecer. Agora, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Yuki está carregando a consangüínea perfeita dentro de seu corpo. Conseguimos o que queríamos. E o principal, como regra dos Namidas, uma Namida desvirginada, deve se casar com o seu primeiro homem. Aquele que a fez mulher.

-Es-Espera! – Falou gaguejando levemente – Quando foi instituído isso?

-Foi instituído por seu pai, pequena tola. Antes de o próprio morrer, ele instituiu isso, e, infelizmente, para você, é irrevogável.

Yuki cerrou os dentes, olhando para seus dois parentes com ódio, apesar de que sua mão tremia levemente. – Ok, então tenho outras mudanças a fazer. – Se levantou e olhou para Yami, séria – Poderia, por favor, buscar um dos sábios para mim Yami?

-Você vai ficar bem sozinha com esses dois nee-chan?

-Vou sim, pode ir.

Yami saiu receoso da sala, esperando voltar o mais cedo possível. Yume encarou a prima, a puxando pela mão para um abraço, que lhe foi negado. – O que foi Yuki? Não se esqueça, és minha noiva. E o filho que carrega aí dentro – passou a mão pelo ventre dela – é meu também. – Ambos se encararam e Yume a puxou novamente para o abraço, que ela não teve como evitar. Sentiu os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo, o perfume. Tudo. Isso a fazia tremer. E ele estava percebendo isso.

Abaixou os olhos, triste. Não queria que ela tivesse medo de si. Apesar de tudo, não podia se enganar, estava a amando. Doku observou os olhos caídos do filho e, na sua mente, alguma coisa apitou. Isso não podia ser bom. Yume estava se deixando encantar pelas madeixas douradas.

A porta se abriu num baque surdo e Yami entrou, seguido por um senhor, que trazia um pergaminho em mãos. Yuki se separou do moreno, sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer, não tinha certeza se conseguiria dar um ou dois passos.

-Tudo o que ver aqui, sábio, não sairá daqui, de acordo? – Doku se pronunciou, e encarou-o, que confirmou com a cabeça.

-B-bom... Vamos começar. – Yuki fraquejou levemente e se sentou em sua cadeira, sob olhares atentos de todos na sala. – Sábio, gostaria de mudar uma pequena lei. – Ele a encarou, fixando os olhos acinzentados nela. – Sobre a lei do casamento, que quando o líder e seu companheiro ou companheira se casam, o homem que governa.

-O que tem de errado nisso, Namida-sama?

-Quero mudar para que o souke sempre lidere, independente se é homem, ou mulher. – Disse, observando seu tio, que fechava a expressão – Afinal, quero garantir meu posto e meu lugar.

-Sim, sim. Como quiser Namida-sama. – Disse, se preparando para retirar-se da sala.

-Ah, mais uma coisa. – Disse, percebendo que estava parando de tremer. – Quero nomear minha dama de companhia **(2)**.

-Ah, sim, qual é?

-Namida Yume.

-

Yoru se levantou, sonolenta. Amanhecia o dia e logo ela teria que treinar com Sakura-senpai. Tinha adotado essa rotina fazia uma semana já, desde que havia chegado a cede. Esfregou os olhos e encarou o espelho, notando os cabelos desgrenhados na trança mal feita. – Nhn, eu tenho que aprender a fazer tranças corretamente – Disse de mau-humor, enquanto escovava os dentes e penteava os cabelos, deixando-os soltos. Não que ela quisesse, mas foram ordens de Kolta, que lhe disse que uma mulher deveria andar sempre de cabelos soltos ou com penteados duplos. Tipo Maria-chiquinha.

Vestiu o longo vestido azul, com a saia meio bufante e o espartilho por cima. Como àqueles vestidos antigos. Suspirou e soltou o cabelo ondulado sobre os ombros e costas, notando que na base, faziam leves cachinhos, como o de Milena. Sorriu triste e limpou o resquício de lágrimas que tinha em seus olhos.

Saiu de seu quarto, descendo as escadas e andando até o salão de desjejum. Dentro da casa estava com uma temperatura ideal, por isso andava descalça e sem o casaco. Chegou no local e observou a mesa apenas com Kolta comendo e Myomoto sentada a sua esquerda.

-Ohayo minna-san**(3)**. – Cumprimentou e sentou-se em seu lugar. Observou a expressão carregada de seu líder e mordeu o lábio, pensando no que poderia ser. – Algum problema Kolta-san?

-Bom, hoje teremos uma conferência entre clãs. Todos eles. Namidas, Kooris, Bis, Hanas, Waruis e outros. E Temos um grave problema, sempre que há essas conferencias anuais que todos são obrigados a comparecer, temos rivalidades, brigas, discussões, panelinhas e vários outros problemas. Somos aliados dos Waruis, que estão em guerra com os Namidas, que tem como apoio os Bis. Porém, os Hanas que são outra grande potência em poderio bélico continuam em cima do muro.

Yoru engoliu tudo aquilo como se fosse uma pedra grande e áspera, que travava no meio da garganta – E, bom, por que está tão preocupado?

-Já que a conferência será hoje, nós iremos... Porém, teremos que garantir que os Hanas permaneçam em cima do muro ou venha para o nosso lado. Porque, se se aliarem aos Namidas, a guerra já era. – Kolta parou por um instante, pensando – E, como você está em treinamento para a líder, eu falei com os sábios anteontem, e Sakura foi retirada de cargo de dama de companhia, para que você entrasse em seu lugar. Ou seja, a partir de agora, você irá aonde eu for. E Myomoto será, apenas, sua professora de lutas.

Sakura sorriu, ainda que falsamente, sentindo que era colocada, cada vez mais de lado, Yoru assentiu e sentiu um pouco de pena da mulher, que dedicou sua vida inteira àquele homem e, agora, simplesmente era posta de lado como se fosse apenas um brinquedo torto.

-Não sei se quero comparecer a essa conferência e... – Foi impedida de continuar pela outra mulher da mesa, que a olhou carinhosa.

-Sei que seus familiares estarão lá, hime, mas você precisa ser forte.

-Estou cansada que me mandem ser forte o tempo todo... Cansada. Eu sou forte! – Disse, colocando as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa – Já bastava a minha irmã arrogante, agora, vocês?

Yoru abaixou a cabeça, limpando as gotículas. Estava com um ódio tremendo da irmã... Como ela poderia estar em guerra com o clã de sua própria mãe e irmã? Mas ficou quieta. Não queria colocar isso para fora. Queria engolir o choro, queria enfrentar a irmã... De cabeça erguida. Ser tão ou mais forte que ela.

-

Yuki fazia uma leve massagem nas têmporas, fazia tempo que não tinha tempo para fazer isso. Estava sentada em sua sala, fazia exata uma semana que havia descoberto que seria obrigada a casar-se com o primo. Ou melhor, sua dama de companhia. Só de lembrar disso, quase sentia uma vontade agonizante de rir. Quase.

Observou a carta de aviso que a conferência seria hoje, teria que encarar frente a frente o líder dos Warui e o líder dos Kooris. – Achava, sinceramente, que esse clã havia sido aniquilado. – Suspirou e voltou os olhos para os papeis, vendo a data de seu temível casamento. – Argh.

Suspirou, amassando o papel e o jogando na lixeira, enquanto abaixava a cabeça entediada, não que estivesse realmente entediada, tinha muito o que fazer, mas seu corpo pedia um mínimo necessário de descanso, coisa que não tinha conseguido até esses seus poucos segundos de calma.

Poucos, sabia ela.

O barulho de batidas na porta foi ouvido e a Namida se recompôs, observando a madeira escura. – Entre. – A porta foi aberta para dar passagem a uma jovem morena, cabelos negros como a noite. Ela sorriu tímida e ajeitou os cabelos lisos.

-Ahn, konowicha wa Namida-sama. – Cumprimentou – Sou Onna, e... Como eu queria pedir-lhe um favor, mandaram-me até aqui, falar pessoalmente com a senhora.

Yuki se ajeitou em sua cadeira, não era sempre que via pessoas de olhos rubros que não fossem de seu clã. Aliás, ela nunca vira outra pessoa além do Kamus. – Pode falar Onna, o que deseja?

-Bom, eu perdi meus pais muito cedo, e... Gostaria de saber se, por um acaso, eu poderia fazer um exame de DNA.

-Por que?

-Algumas pessoas me disseram que eu era uma Namida, e... Eu gostaria de confirmar, sabe?

Yuki permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos – Posso ver se consigo alguma coisa para você Onna... Por enquanto, vou disponibilizar um quarto para você aqui na cede, me parece que você não tem motivos para mentir... Muito menos me enganar. Além do fato que os olhos vermelhos não mentem... Não são muito comuns.

Ela sorriu, encabulada. Yuki a fitou demoradamente e se levantou, andando até a porta e chamando por um servo, lhe explicou a situação e o mandou acompanhar a bela moça até seus aposentos. Assim que Onna saiu do escritório da poderosa Namida, retirou o sorriso tímido de seu rosto, trocando por um macabro.

Estava infiltrada no clã.

-

Entardecia rápido, num local afastado das cedes dos clãs, várias pessoas importantes se reuniam, logo o local era entupido de seguranças. Tudo o que menos queriam é que os líderes dos mais influentes clãs e os não tão influentes fossem mortos... Não que eles se importassem se eles se matassem lá dentro ou não... Mas ninguém de fora poderia matá-los.

Yuki saltou do carro preto, junto com seu primo, Yuki vestia o sobretudo do clã, afirmando que ela era a líder. Yume só não usava uma saia porque ninguém havia conseguido obrigá-lo a vestir uma. Aproximaram-se dos seguranças.

-Identificação.

-Namida Yuki, líder do clã Namida. E Namida Yume, como dama de companhia. – Ambos os seguranças se encararam, logo depois fitando o Namida, que virava o rosto encabulado, apesar de ouvir os risos abafados e o 'pi pi pi' do analisador de digitais.

-Podem passar. – Yume os encarou brevemente e entrou atrás da prima. Apesar de amar aquela mulher, a humilhação que estava passando era quase descomunal. Sentia seu orgulho completamente massacrado... Mas ele sabia que merecia.

Ao entrar na sala longa, com uma bela mesa mogno no centro, observou os outros líderes e suas damas. Ele era, realmente, o único 'damo'. Yuki o fitou, dando de ombros, ele merecia aquilo tudo, em seguida olhou ao redor, vendo Kamus e Marin num dos lados da mesa, assim como Yoru e alguém que não conhecia, mas que presumia ser o líder do clã Koori.

Yuki franziu o cenho, o que sua irmã estava fazendo ali? Era para estar com Milena, em casa! Só o que faltava era a Yoru ser a dama do clã Koori. Fez uma leve massagem nas têmporas.

-Esta preocupada com sua irmã, né?

Yuki o fitou, indecisa se respondia ou não. Suspirou. – Estou sim. Gostaria de saber o que Yoru faz com àquele homem.

-Àquele homem é Koori Kolta, o único sobrevivente dos Kooris além da sua irmã, que descobriram recentemente que é a hime do clã, ela vem sendo treinada lá.

-Como sabe disso?

-Ao contrário de você, às vezes até gosto de pagar a alguém para que me dêem informações.

-Deveria ter passado isso diretamente para mim.

-O que eu ganharia com isso? Foi bem melhor ver a sua cara aqui, agora. – Sorriu de canto, com um toque de sarcasmo.

No outro canto da mesa, Kamus fitava suas duas filhas, com um aperto no coração. Marin chamou sua atenção.

-Kamus, quem é aquele de 'damo' de companhia da Yuki?

-Seu primo mais velho, Yume. Eu só não sei porque ele é o 'damo' dela. Aliás, até onde eu sabia, ela o odiava.

-Nhn. Reparou que Yoru está aqui também? De dama de companhia daquele Kolta metido.

-Vamos ver no que isso tudo dará.

Kamus fechou os olhos, recostando-se na cadeira, assim como Yuki, vestia um sobretudo, marcado com o emblema do clã em suas costas. No outro lado da mesa, Yoru parecia abstraída ao olhar a quantidade de pessoas, os clãs mais diversos... Até seus olhos se fixarem na loira, tão conhecida.

Ela sabia que Yuki apareceria, mas não estava pronta para encarar os olhos rubros assim, com a força que estava decidida a usar. Suspirou e observou o homem ao seu lado, que parecia fitar, fixamente um outro, de cabelos roxos e olhos quase brancos. Ele era o líder do clã Warui.

A Reunião havia começado.

- (acho que não vale a pena descrever a reunião, então vamos pular para o intervalo.)

Yuki foi a primeira a se levantar, seguida por Yoru e Kamus. Não que eles pretendessem se encontrar, estavam em lados opostos, mas todos precisavam, realmente, falar uns com os outros. Yuki aproximou-se do bebedouro, pegando um copo descartável e levando água a boca. Tinha que manter a serenidade.

-Namida Yuki! – Ouviu a voz familiar e virou-se se deparando com a outra loira, um tanto mais baixa. Fitou os olhos translúcidos e sentiu um aperto em seu coração.

-Olá Koori, Hana. – Disse, cumprimentando também o ruivo que vinha um pouco mais atrás no corredor. Yoru se virou brevemente para encará-lo e ficou branca de pavor. Encarar Kamus seria difícil. – A que devo a presença de vocês? Sejam breves, onegai.

-Yuki, não me trate dessa maneira!

-De que maneira devo tratar uma inimiga?

Yoru arregalou os olhos, mas, em seguida, os fechou. Ela estava certa. Kamus apenas fitava as duas.

-Yuki, Yoru... Saiba que estou decepcionado com as duas. – Falou, severo – Tanto pelo tratamento, uma da outra, quanto pela guerra... Abnegaram suas famílias para que pudessem servir melhor a meros clãs.

O Hana simplesmente as olhou, virando-se para seguir seu caminho. Yoru achava que ganharia um belo sermão ou até mesmo um abraço, mas apenas palavras frias lhe foram dirigidas. Olhou para a irmã de canto, que fitava um ponto mais ao longe, fazendo uma breve careta.

-Yuki, temos que ir. – Yume se aproximou, passando reto pela outra loirinha – ligaram lá do clã, disse que um tal de Nicásio quer falar urgentemente com você e o tio Doku disse que tem uma informação importante.

-Hn. – Simplesmente bufou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, sendo seguida por Yume que apenas fitou os olhos azuis e sorriu, falso. Yoru os olhava, com curiosidade. Até onde sabia, só podia entrar damas de companhia, sua irmã era mesmo a 'tal'. Tinha um 'damo' de companhia. Começou a rir, sem controle, observando-os.

Era realmente hilário.

-

-Vai ter volta Yuki! Até sua irmã bastarda estava rindo de mim, até ela!

-Venhamos e convenhamos, a cena era, realmente, hilária.

-Eu te odeio.

-O Sentimento é recíproco.

Yuki sorriu de canto, dando fim na discussão, ambos já se encontravam no carro, indo para a cede, estava ansiosa, ou melhor, nervosa. Teria que falar abertamente com Nicásio, coisa que doeria mais que tudo nessa vida.

Suspirou pesadamente, olhando pelo vidro do carro a cede Namida se aproximar e esperou o carro parar, para que pudesse sair e ir andando pelo caminho de pedras até a mínima escada e a porta da cede. Entrou pelo saguão, sendo seguida por Shina, que lhe explicava que não tinham conseguido deter que ele entrasse, ele realmente parecia muito decidido.

Yuki entrou em sua sala, fitando o loiro de olhos azuis. Olhou para Shina. – Nos deixe só, sim? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta, Yuki sentiu-se abraçada por Nicásio e sentiu o corpo tremer, afastando-se.

-Nicásio, que bom que veio, precisamos conversar.

-Yu, que frieza toda é essa comigo? – Falou, magoado. Observou a loira, ela parecia traumatizada com toques, ficou imaginando o que teria acontecido para que ela estivesse tão angustiada.

-Nicásio, eu quero terminar o namoro.

**Continue ?**

* * *

_Aprendendo línguas com a titia Insane:_

(1) – Konobanwa: Boa Noite.

(2) - Entendam que a vingança está aí, só eram aceitas MULHERES para esse cargo, então, o que a Yuki quis fazer é envergonhar o primo frente a todos os outros clãs.

(3) - Minna-san: Pessoal.

(4) – Konowicha wa – Boa Tarde.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**_ Konobanwa minna. Mais um capítulo de Clãs. Deu trabalho para sair esse, aliás... Desenvolver... Pode até parecer que ficou um pouco corrido, mas eu já tinha tudo idealizado na minha mente e só em uma noite eu digitei tudo... Isso deve explicar bastante, não?_

_Enfim, vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência, apesar de ter certeza que não vou conseguir xD_

_Beijos_

_Renard l'Fay. _


	8. Capítulo Extra I

**Clãs: A Descrença da criação;**_  
Capítulo Extra: O 'damo' de companhia._

Yume permaneceu no exterior da sala, apoiado na entrada da cede, próximo às escadas. Suspirou pesadamente, odiando a situação que passara hoje, era quase revoltante ter que atender tudo o que sua prima mandava.

Ah, maldita seja. Agora acreditava que todas as 'demônios', eram lindas.

-Oy, Yume.

E, apesar de amá-la, como a odiava.

-O que?

-Soube de seu novo cargo.

-Não comece. – Avisou, encarando o primo mais novo, que curvava o canto dos lábios, tentando disfarçar um sorriso sacana. – Foi o pior dia da minha vida.

-Ah, qual é _Yumezinho_... Todo mundo sabe que você adorou ser o 'damo' da Yuki-nee-chan.

-E por que eu gostaria?

-Todo mundo sabe que você tem suas tendências _gays_. Apesar de você tentar esconder, sabe que não consegue.

Yume trincou os dentes, preparando-se pra avançar no primo, encurralou-o contra a parede, com um olhar maligno. Iria falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido.

-Oh, deixe suas tendências longe de mim! Prefiro continuar com minhas pregas intactas!

O moreno sentiu o rosto ferver de raiva e deixou o primo mais novo se contorcendo de rir pra trás.

Realmente, odiava **MUITO** Yuki.

**End.**

**N/a: **Darlings! Que saudades de vocês e da minha preciosa Fic. Deuses, há quanto tempo eu não atualizo? O.o'

Enfim, esse foi só um capítulo extra bobinho. Eu planejo colocá-los soltos pela fic, só pra dar uma reforçada em alguns momentos. Tipo o nosso 'daminho' querido. Cara, eu adoro o Yume, mas acho que ele ficaria **muito** bem de saia bufante e corpete.

Logo mais estarei postando o capítulo sexto, falta arrumar poucas coisas.

_Ittekimasu; Renard l'Fay_


	9. Capítulo Sexto

**Clãs: A Descrença da Criação.**_  
Capítulo Sexto: Himitsu._

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am and everything you need  
I'll also be the one you wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down even if I could  
I'd give up everything, if only for your good;_

_**When I'm Gone **(Three Doors Down)_

_

* * *

_

Himitsu: Segredo.  
Segredo: Arte de modificar a verdade.

* * *

O Loiro piscou algumas vezes, até virou um pouco a cabeça de lado, para fitar melhor a amada. Sorriu, em desespero. – Ah, entendi... É uma de suas brincadeiras estranhas, né? Você está de brincadeira, não é?

Yuki apenas o encarou, séria. Sentia o coração se apertar, quase sendo dilacerado, dentro do peito, mas não moveu um só músculo da face, continuou com os olhos fixos, quase congelantes, em cima dele. Nicásio se aproximou, vacilante, quase desesperado. – Não é Yu-chan? Me diz que é brincadeira, por favor.

-Estou com cara de que estou brincando?

Ela estreitou as pupilas e se apoiou na mesa, cruzando os braços. Ele a fitou, não estava acreditando naquilo, não poderia ser verdade... A sua Yuki, àquela que era meiga com ele, ainda que de sua maneira fria, que era amigável e sarcástica, havia sido substituída por um clone robótico. Não era possível.

-Mas... Por que? – Foi a única coisa que pode perguntar, viu ela erguer uma sobrancelha – Por que Yuki? Nós nos amávamos tanto... Eu te amava tanto...

-Defina amar. – Comentou seca, vendo-o arregalar os olhos – Eu não sinto Nicásio, não sinto.

-Então o que foi o que passamos juntos? – Seu timbre estava saindo raivoso, cerrava os punhos com força, sentindo as unhas machucarem sua palma.

-Diversão.

O tempo parou no momento em que ela falara aquilo. Nicásio arregalou os olhos e deixou todo o ar sair de seus pulmões, como se não necessitasse dele para respirar. Como se nem precisasse respirar. Encarou-a por um tempo, observando cada mínimo detalhe, cada esgar de músculos. Mas não via nada. A pura rocha de gelo estava na sua frente.

Aproximou-se puxando o queixo da garota para si, observando o fundo os olhos escuros. Yuki tentou puxar o rosto, incomodada com a situação, com a análise profunda. Não gostava de ser descoberta, não gostava que desvendassem seus mistérios. – Você está mentindo pra mim. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Nicásio, pela primeira vez, sem emoções. Como quando ela o tinha conhecido.

Nicásio nunca fora de demonstrar muitas emoções, mas Yuki o fazia mudar, assim como ele mudava a garota. A mesma arregalou os olhos, quase como se eles fossem saltar das órbitas. – Q-que? – Gaguejou levemente. Tinha perdido essa batalha, o loiro a conhecia melhor que todos.

-Você está mentindo. Eu estou vendo isso nos seus olhos. Você não consegue se esconder de mim. Não consegue. O que foi que aconteceu? Você parece abalada, você até mesmo gaguejou ao tentar me enfrentar, sem contar que treme toda vez que alguém se encosta a você.

-E-eu... Eu... – Yuki respirou profundamente, observou-lhe os olhos translúcidos e retirou a mão maior de seu queixo – Sente-se. – Falou como se ele dependesse daquilo. – Tenho notícias ruins, piores e péssimas, qual quer ouvir primeiro?

-...

-Certo. Então eu falo. Eu estou grávida Nicásio, do meu primo. Yume me drogou e se aproveitou, meu tio concordou com as ações dele. – Deu uma leve pausa, observando-o ficar cada vez mais pálido. – Eu iria tentar evitar o casamento, mas descobriram que eu tive relações sexuais com o bastardo. Vou ser obrigada a me casar com ele.

Sentiu as mãos tremerem, cerrou-as com força. Yuki tentava evitar a tremedeira e encarar séria o grego, que ainda estava pálido e estático. Ela fechou os olhos rubros, só os reabrindo quando sentiu as mãos de Nicásio a tocarem no rosto. – Me desculpe Yu-chan.

-Pelo que?

-Por isso... – Comentou e fez uma leve pressão no nervo, atrás da nuca, sentindo-a ficar desacordada em seus braços, a pegou com delicadeza e fechou o sobretudo da mesma com cuidado, a enrolando carinhosamente, para que o frio da noite não a fizesse mal. – Sei o quanto você ama esse clã, mas não deixarei que te usem dessa maneira.

Andou até a janela, atrás da mesa de mogno escuro, e a abriu, preparando-se para sair, como era de noite, e estava no térreo, seria fácil sair, só teria que evitar alguns seguranças. Preparou-se para pular quando ouviu um estrondo de dentro da sala.

-Ei, você! Devolva Yuki!

-Nem tão cedo, seu maldito bastardo. Vou levar o que é meu de direito. – Segurou com mais força, ainda que sem machucá-la, o corpo da mulher em seus braços. Ela permanecia desacordada, o que facilitava tudo isso... Mesmo que tivesse que fugir de um primo louco com ela nos braços.

Nicásio pulou a janela, começando a correr entre as árvores, só precisava mantê-lo afastado até chegar seu carro, depois disso estaria tudo bem. O moreno não demorou por pular atrás dele, apenas pegou uma arma, na gaveta da mesa e saiu correndo atrás de sua prima amada. Não demoraria muito para alcançá-lo, mas seria complicado se eles deixassem os limites da cede. Não teria mais o direito de atirar em Nicásio, e... Ah! Como queria disparar àquela arma nele.

Yume correu ainda mais rápido, avistando os dois ao longe, destravou a antiga Magnum Research 45 º, vendo-a brilhar contra a luz da lua. Faria um belo estrago no desgraçado que ousou roubar o coração de sua bela prima. Trincou os dentes, o vendo sair do pequeno 'bosque' por onde estavam passando. A cabeça de Yuki estava dependurada em seus braços, deixando os cabelos loiros à mostra, assim como a pele pálida, que contra a lua, parecia quase prateada.

Era a hora, podia enxergar os dois perfeitamente, coisa que antes não podia – graças às copas das árvores que tapavam a intensa luz da lua. Disparou, ouvindo o barulho quase ensurdecedor, vendo seu alvo cair, deixando a bela moça na grama.

-Aaaaaaaargh!

-

Doku pareceu mais atento aos barulhos do lado de fora. Tinha quase certeza que ouvira a antiga arma de seu irmão disparando noite a fora. Reconheceria esse tiro de qualquer lugar. Deixou o livro que estava a ler sobre a bancada de mogno escuro e abriu as portas de sua varanda, tinha o quarto com a vista mais bela de toda a casa, roubara de seu irmão quando o mesmo falecera. Andou até a sacada e observou a lua, cheia e plena no céu, então observou a clareira.

Oh, meu deus!

Deixou o local o mais rápido que pudera, correndo escadas a baixo.

-

Click.

Yume observou o homem, caído de joelhos na sua frente, seus braços estavam esticados, como se fossem pegar o corpo mais novo, estendido mais à frente no chão. Ele certamente sentia muita dor, a bala, ainda que tivesse pegado de raspão, tinha ferido uma boa parte de sua perna direita. Ele respirava nervoso, sem ar.

Por um momento sentiu pena dele, por um momento, pensou em reconsiderar a situação. Então ele firmou a arma na cabeça do jovem loiro, almejando que não tivesse que encarar sua prima pela manhã, ela nunca o perdoaria.

-Você não precisa fazer isso.

-Eu não preciso de julgamentos.

-Eu não levei Yuki, você pode me deixar ir embora simplesmente.

-Deveria matá-lo por sua atitude covarde. Que tipo de pessoa desiste pela amada só porque está com uma arma contra sua nuca?

Sigh.

Yume suspirou, travando a arma. Como Yuki poderia gostar de um cara assim...? Medroso. Ele era melhor! Mais forte, mais ágil, mais esperto. Não tinha medo de morrer se fosse para defendê-la. Então... Por que?

Por que os olhos dela brilhavam de satisfação só de ouvir o nome dele? Por que ela o amava tão cegamente que nem reagiu antes de ficar desacordada? Por que... Por que era Nicásio e não ele?

Yume apertou os olhos com a mão esquecida, alisando as têmporas logo após. Nicásio o observou, incerto, talvez, se tentasse fugir com Yuki de novo, Yume não o perdoasse. Trincou os dentes, a ferida em sua perna doía mais do que era possível.

-Anda, saia daqui loirinho. E eu não te mato. – O moreno o encarou, seriamente, tentando conter sua fúria. Queria matá-lo, descarregar àquela arma nos cabelos compridos. – Vá logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

-Eu não vou sair daqui.

-Você é louco? Eu disse que irei lhe matar caso não saia. – falou com escárnio, sorrindo de canto. – O quer bancar o corajoso nos últimos momentos de sua vida? – Riu baixo, lotado de sarcasmo.

-... Se quer tanto, descarregue sua arma em mim, não serei eu a encará-la pela manhã.

-Ela é minha noiva, terá muito tempo pra me perdoar. – Blefou. – Todo esse tempo que você não tem nem nunca terá.

-Ela não te ama. – Trincou os dentes.

-Como se eu me importasse. – Blefou outra vez, apontando a arma, já destravada, outra vez, para o mais novo.

-Descarregue a arma, vá em frente.

-Com prazer. – Sorriu de canto – Falarei a ela que este foi seu último desejo.

Uma mão mais antiga segurou a de Yume, Doku segurava a arma para que Yume não atirasse, mas uma vez, no visitante.

-Se você preza sua vida, aconselho a sair daqui antes que não possa pará-lo mais.

-Não sairei sem Yuki.

Só então Doku reparou na moça, estendida no chão, desacordada. Ou aparentando estar.

-Deveria deixar Yume matá-lo pelo que fez a Yuki, mas eu sei que ele não faria isso com os intuitos que espero.

-Esse maldito se apaixonou por ela, não é? – Gemeu de ódio – A ama, não é?

-Cale a boca seu maldito bastardo. Queime no inferno pelo que está insinuando.

Yume apontou a arma, esquecida, e apertou o gatilho, sem pensar. Os olhos translúcidos se arregalaram ante ao perigo e o disparo que nunca chegou a atingi-lo.

Yuki segurava firmemente a mão do primo para cima, obrigando o disparo a seguir outro rumo.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – Sibilou, entre dentes, sentindo o ódio seguir livre pelos poros de seu corpo.

-Te protegendo... Oyome.

-De quem? Do meu Koibito?

-Sua maldita. – Grunhiu, desaprovando a prima e vendo Nicásio rir, ainda que de canto.

-Escute, chega. Guarde essa arma. Nicásio não irá fazer mais nada, te garanto. Agora, nos deixe a sós.

-Não a deixarei sozinha com es-...

-Tio, onegai, o retire daqui. – Yuki falou séria, interrompendo Yume, enquanto encarava Doku como se o primo não existisse ou não fosse o causador de seus problemas.

-Hai, Namida-san. – Respondeu com respeito e escoltou o moreno mais novo até a porta da casa.

A loira se abaixou e encarou o amado com olhos gelados. Suspirou, ajudando-o a se levantar e se apoiou seu braço sobre seu ombro – braço de Nicásio –, para poder carregá-lo com mais facilidade.

-Você vai comigo Yu-chan?

-Não. – O tom dela era tão frio e cortante que ele se arrepiou com este. Sentindo-se inferior ao tom dela. – Até poderia pensar em visitar-lhe daqui a algum tempo, mas com esse tipo de atitude, já está fora de questão.

-Mas... Eu só queria te proteger... Eu...

-Não tem explicação para o que você fez. – Yuki silvou brava, enquanto puxava o celular do bolso, e dava graças a Deus por ele não ter caído durante a confusão toda, apertou o botão para ligar. – Konbanwa 'senpai. Estou atrapalhando?

-...

-Namida Yuki.

-...

-Ah, bom... Estou precisando que você leve um amigo no hospital.

-...

-Não posso chamar a ambulância porque ele levou um tiro, entende a situação?

-...

-Hai.

-...

A loira desligou o aparelho e o enfiou no bolso, continuando o caminho para a entrada da cede. Observou-lhe a perna, estava, de fato, destruída e sangrava muito. Esperava que o taxista tivesse palavra e chegasse logo ali.

-Estou perdendo muito sangue, desho?

-Está sim.

-Minha vista está embaçando e não sinto meu pé, na realidade.

-Meu taxista deve estar para chegar. Ele disse que está dispensando o passageiro e vindo para cá.

-Arigatou.

-

-Yume, no que você estava pensando? Atirar? Yuki vai comer seu fígado assim que tiver a oportunidade.

-Hn.

-Filho, olhe pra mim. – O moreno mais novo ergueu os olhos para o pai que parava de andar de um lado ao outro. – Você está a amando, não é verdade? Diga-me, por favor, que estou errado.

-Não Oto-san. Eu estou realmente a amando.

-Meu filho, você sabe o que está fazendo?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, de cabeça baixa, como que envergonhado. Doku olhou para o garoto, preocupado, querendo entender a mente do filho.

-Oto-san...

Passou alguns minutos enquanto Yume juntava as palavras e Doku procurava traços de medo ou incerteza nos olhos, sempre tão frios, do filho... Achando vários.

-O que eu faço? Eu estou amando minha própria prima... Eu me sinto sujo.

-Ouça filho... Você não é sujo. – O garoto ergueu os olhos, como quando tinha cinco anos, tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Amar não é errado.

-Mas expor meu filho com a mulher que amo à ciência... Ah sim, isso é sujo.

-

-Arigatou pela ajuda 'senpai. Foi de muita ajuda o que fez.

-Por nada Yuki-nee-chan. Então devo só levá-lo ao hospital?

-Hai, se eu chamasse uma ambulância, iria acabar em confusão, e como lhe expliquei, foi apenar acidente.

Aldebaran assentiu e ajeitou o 'pequeno' no banco de trás e ele encarou Yuki, com seus olhos azuis, com pesar. O taxista entrou no veículo, após receber o pagamento, e ligou o carro, saindo da cede rapidamente para que pudesse levar o loirinho a tempo para o hospital.

Yuki entrou na cede a passos rápidos e pesados, deixando a sola de seus pés sujos de terra, mas sem se importar. Incrível como isso havia se tornado rotina. Encontrou Yume e seu tio na sala, parou à batente os observando, parecia que estavam alheios a sua presença, portanto, continuou em silêncio.

-... Ah sim, isso é sujo. – Ouviu seu primo terminar de falar e viu seu tio juntar as sobrancelhas, como que contrariado.

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo Namida Yume!

-Sei sim pai! – Ergueu-se – Eu amo Yuki e o meu filho que está dentro dela! Não importa o que quer que você pense ou fale.

Ba-bump.

Ambos olharam para a porta, vendo a loira ali. Ela havia pisado em falso e caído sentada no chão. Tinha seus olhos arregalados e estava muito pálida, pálida demais. Encostou a mão no ventre, não poderia estar grávida, não de Yume. Oh, por tudo que é sagrado, Kami-sama não poderia ser tão ruim com ela.

-Yuki... Está tudo... Bem? – Ouviu seu tio perguntando e sem pensar duas vezes virou para o lado e vomitou, uma ou duas vezes. Fazendo com que a comida de um dia inteiro voltasse por sua garganta.

-Agora ela vai melhorar. – Yume se ergueu e amparou a garota, que tentava fugir de seus braços. – Não irei te fazer mal. Acredite em mim... Eu não conseguiria.

-Achei que eu fosse parar com essa maldita mania de vomitar quando recebo notícias desse gênero. – Falou olhando de esguelha para seu primo, sua voz era fraca e sentia que estava desgastada demais para recusar a ajuda.

-Essa é a rota de fuga do seu sistema nervoso.

-A raiva de você tem que sair por algum lugar.

-Ouch. Assim até fico magoado.

O garoto ergueu a loira, ajudando-a a sentar-se no sofá, Doku sorriu de canto ao ver que os dois ainda se entendiam como há anos atrás. Chamou um servo qualquer e mandou-lhe limpar a sujeira. Quando olhou para a sala de volta, viu Yuki num canto da sala, séria e já recuperada, e Yume sentado no sofá, com um belo roxo no olho esquerdo. Realmente tinha que se acostumar com o novo tratamento dos dois.

-

O frio castigava o ambiente e o corpo da garota, que, com frio, numa tentativa desesperada, abraçava o próprio corpo. Vestia apenas uma regata e uma calça de poliéster, suas barras sendo cobertas por polainas. Os cabelos cacheados esvoaçavam com o vento frio matutino.

A mulher mais velha sorriu, carinhosa, enquanto pegava a espada, embainhando-a, deixando sua ponta atrás do corpo, separou as pernas contraindo os músculos. Yoru automaticamente ficou na posição de defesa, colocando as duas mãos frente ao corpo, e o ponto de apoio sendo a perna esquerda, atrás do corpo.

Myomoto avançou contra a soukiniana, elevando a espada, já fora de sua bainha, prestes a acertar a loira, que, por sua vez, desviou, ágil, fugindo do golpe. Mesmo com o pouco treino que já tivera, - já que treinava somente as manhãs, porque tinha outros deveres no clã, junto ao líder – era bastante ágil e inteligente.

Tinha aprendido rápido e poderia desviar de qualquer golpe aplicado por Myomoto, ainda que seus pés afundassem na neve fofa do jardim. Sua pele ficava avermelhada com o frio, mas tudo isso era parte de seu treino, podia, até mesmo, ver sua respiração sair por sua boca. Puxou ambas as adagas e firmou em 'x' sobre a cabeça, segurando a espada da mais velha.

Sorriu, meiga. A morena retribuiu. Separou-se do contado físico e girou as adagas, deixando as lâminas atrás de seus pulsos. Recolocou-se em posição de defesa, pronta para atacar. A outra seguiu o exemplo, ambas procurando falhas.

Yoru atacou, nunca fora muito paciente, e sem esperar muito avançou a passos rápidos e certeiros. Myomoto desviou, a desarmou e imobilizou.

-Hime, querida, você tem que ser um pouco mais paciente. – Trouxe de volta a espada, estendendo a mão para que a loirinha pudesse se levantar, aceita de bom grado. – Com esse tipo de ação impensada, eu poderia lhe matar com facilidade.

-...

-Tente ser um pouco mais calculista, um pouco mais calma na hora dos ataques. – Ela sorriu. – E aí poderá adotar esse tipo de ação até em seu dia a dia.

-Yuki-anee-chan era assim. – Confessou. Só se permitia conversar sobre esse assunto com a morena, que lhe entendia e consolava.

-Tenho certeza que sim. Ela recebia treinos quando pequena, não?

-Hai.

-É normal, a criança passa a agir como uma guerreira.

-Não deve ser muito fácil.

-Não é. – Ambas pararam de falar por momentos. Sakura sorriu logo após, como que se saísse de um transe. – Vamos entrar? Logo Kolta-sama irá acordar e, como sempre, a quer presente no desjejum.

-Hai.

Ambas entraram na cede, sentindo o calor gostoso que se desprendia de dentro da casa. Yoru sorriu, deixando que a neve caísse de suas polainas e, algumas partes, virassem água, escorrendo pelas roupas.

-Irei tomar um banho, certo?

-Claro, hime.

Yoru sorriu e correu para seu quarto, alegre. Assim que colocou os pés no banheiro se despiu rapidamente e ligou a água fervente. Ah, nada como um bom banho quentinho. Demorou um pouco debaixo da ducha e logo após se secou, vestido o típico vestido bufante com espartilho por cima.

Assim que terminou de prender seus cabelos em duas belas maria-chiquinhas, que foi uma terrível guerra travada com os fios dourados, ouviu duas batidas em sua porta. Suspirou, ajeitando sua saia. Odiava aquela roupa, era inconfortável e estranha. Se pudesse passar o dia inteiro com sua roupa de treino, agradeceria.

-Ohayo Kolta-san. – Falou sorrindo, enquanto ele a observava, percebendo todos os detalhes, encarava-a de cima a baixo e então assentiu de leve, sorrindo de canto.

-Bom dia hime. Treinou bastante hoje?

-Hai Kolta-sama. – Sorriu, contagiante. O mais velho correspondeu ao sorriso, ainda que mil vezes menor e com menos vontade. Ambos andaram até o salão do desjejum, o homem na frente enquanto Yoru seguia, ainda que andando de maneira despojada, atrás deste.

-Concerte sua postura Yoru. Você não é mais qualquer uma. Você é uma princesa de um clã.

-S-sim... – Ergueu a coluna, juntando as mãos na frente do corpo, tentando parecer como quando Sakura andava, ela parecia tão esguia e delicada quando fazia isso.

-Muito melhor.

-

Finalizado o desjejum, Yoru olhou para o mais velho sentado à mesa, pensando em como lhe falar isso. Nunca fora de ficar muito em casa, quanto mais muito tempo seguido. Queria andar na rua, ver outras pessoas. Talvez até mesmo parar em um parque, embaixo do sol e sentir o calor contagiar sua pele que já vinha ficando pálida.

-Kolta-san...

-Hai?

-Eu... Não sei como dizer... Mas...

-Fale, eu não irei lhe morder. – Comentou, com um pingo de divertimento.

-Bom, eu gostaria de saber se... Hoje eu poderia ir à cidade. Faz tempo que não saio da cede... – Mexia os dedos impaciente, como que com tique. Observou a expressão dele se fechar, contraindo os dedos da mão, a fechando em um punho.

-Ir... À cidade?

-Hai.

-E por que eu a deixaria ir? Não sabe o quanto é perigoso? O que pode acontecer lá? – Silvou, verdadeiramente bravo.

-Mas... Eu tomarei cuidado! Além do mais... Você fez questão de manter tudo em segredo, minha vinda pra cá. Ninguém sabe, só meus pais e minha irmã! Oh, por favor!

-... – Suspirou, cansado. Enrugou a testa e massageou as têmporas, _"O dia só está começando... Acalme-se."_, fitou a garota, que parecia muito ansiosa. – Hai. Pode ir.

-Sugoi! Oh, muito obrigada! – Sorriu em gratidão e levantou-se, dando um beijo nas bochechas do líder e saindo correndo pela grande casa, para que pudesse se trocar e, finalmente, andar um pouco pelas ruas de Tókio.

Sakura riu baixo pela atitude da garota e Kolta apenas a encarou. Ela em seguida levantou-se, ainda com o sorriso meigo em seus lábios e depositou-lhe um leve selinho nos lábios do amante.

Amante sim. Pois era segredo para todos.

-

Yoru vestiu-se rapidamente, colocando uma calça jeans, uma blusa de alça e um casaco pesado, para a viajem até Tókio. Calçou os tênis na porta, para em seguida sair da cede, passando pelo longo jardim de neve. Parou, frente a um dos automóveis dali e pediu para que a deixassem na cidade.

Kolta observava a garota pela janela grande da sala deste. Vendo-a partir em direção aos problemas urbanos, virou-se, fitando o homem, parado atrás de si.

-Aiolia, sabe o que fazer. Quero ela em plena segurança.

-Claro. Sem problemas. – Respondeu o animado garoto de cabelos cor cobre. Em pouco tempo estava em um carro, direção a Tókio, bem atrás da herdeira souke.

-

Yoru caminhava pelas ruas, despreocupada. O casaco pesado estava em seus braços e algumas pessoas a encaravam, perguntando o porque de tal casaco, ela apenas sorria de volta, olhando as lojas e passeando, sem ter realmente um lugar pra ir.

Parou em frente à rua conhecida, erguendo os olhos para a majestosa construção. Suspirou. – Saudades daqui. – Comentou baixinho, fitando sua escola. O sino tocou, anunciando a saída dos estudantes e a loirinha tratou de sair dali rapidamente, não... Ninguém poderia a ver ali.

Na sua pressa de sair do local, virando a esquina, acabou por trombar com alguém. Fechou os olhos na queda, e quando os reabriu observou os olhos tão conhecidos. Aquele azul cor da manhã.

Sua voz custou a sair.

-A-anni?

-

-Ohayo, senhora líder do clã... – Shina sentiu a voz morrer ao ver a cama vazia e o cheiro azedo vindo do banheiro. Aproximou-se do banheiro e viu a loirinha sentada no chão, com as mãos na cabeça. – Yuki-chin, você está bem?

-Shina, ligue para a farmácia. – Falou, tirando as mãos dos olhos e revelando as lágrimas. – Peça um teste de gravidez. – Suspirou – E me traga uma garrafa d'água, pelo amor de deus, gosto de vômito é muito ruim.

-Teste de gravidez? – Quase vacilou nas palavras.

-Eu acho que estou grávida do Yume, Shina-san.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos saiu do aposento para ligar para a farmácia, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. Ela estava grávida do amor de sua vida, não pode ser. Ela poderia abortar! Como ela fizera...

... Como ela fora obrigada a fazer.

_Flashback_

_Shina andava ansiosa pela casa, esperando que Yume acordasse, quando viu que seu deus de olhos vermelhos estava de pé, quase pulou de alegria, e esperava que ele ficasse tão feliz quanto ela havia ficado._

"Namida-san, poderia falar com você por alguns segundos?" _Viu ele assentir e parar no corredor vazio para ouvir-lhe. Quando ia começar a falar, ele a atrapalhou._

"Se é pelas noites de... Sexo, não. Elas não voltarão a acontecer."

"Yume-san..." _Fora pega de surpresa_ "Dohite?"

"Eu já lhe disse que era passageiro e eu nem ao menos gosto de você." _Finalizou_ "Se era só com isso que você pretendia tomar meu tempo..." _Virou-se para ir._

"Demo**(9)**..." _Ele continuou a andar sem parar para ouvi-la. Deu graças que o corredor estava vazio no momento. _"Yume... Eu estou GRÁVIDA!"

_Ele parou estático. _"O que?"

"Estou carregando um filho seu... Namida-sama!" _Ela correu para abraçá-lo, fazendo-o pelas suas costas, passando seus braços pelo tórax dele._

"... Se isso for mesmo verdade..." _Ele se separou da morena, encarando-a_ "Vamos à uma clínica de aborto amanhã. Se prepare."

_O moreno continuou seu caminho, sem olhar pra trás, enquanto Shina caía de joelhos, chorando e segurando seu ventre._

_Fim do Flashback._

Não sabia exatamente quando, mas havia começado a chorar. Derramando algumas lágrimas, esbarrou na garota, que passava por ali. – Oh, me desculpe Onna-san, eu não a vi.

-Não tem problemas Shina-senpai. O que houve?

-Nada.

-Oh, espero que melhore. – Observou a mulher continuar seu caminho, de cabeça baixa. – Ah... A propósito... Yuki-sama está enjoada, desho?

-Hai. Doshite?

-Hn... Senti um cheiro azedo vindo do quarto dela.

-Ela acha que está grávida.

Onna permaneceu em silêncio enquanto via a mulher mais velha se afastar, abriu um lindo, magnífico, sorriso macabro. – Grávida, é? Oto-san vai ficar feliz com isso.

**Continue ?

* * *

**º - Mais explicações, copie e cole no Google "Magnum Research BFR" ou entre nesse endereço, retirando os espaços: http : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Magnum (underline) Research (underline) BFR.  
¹ - Koibito: Namorado.  
² - Desho?: Não é?  
³ - Kami-sama: Deus.  
 - Ohayo: Bom Dia.  
 - Sugoi: Legal.  
 - 'chin: Mesma coisa que 'chan, só que mais carinhoso.  
 - Doshite?: Por que?  
(9) – Demo: Mas.

* * *

_N/a: Konbanwa minna-san! Quem é vivo sempre aparece. Bom, fiz um capítulo caprichado para compensar minha demora. Espero que gostem. Oh, eu já disse que o Yume é um filho de uma vaca, mas ainda sim eu o adoro? xD_

_Enfim, aproveitem... E..._

_Review-me._

_Ittekimasu, Renard._


	10. Capítulo Sétimo

**Clãs: A Descrença da Criação;**_  
Capítulo Sétimo: Uma Gravidez Inesperada,  
Mas muito desejada._

_What will we do? What will we say?  
When it's the end of this game that we play?  
Will we crumble into the dust my friend?  
Or will we start this game over again?;  
Dangerous Game _**(3 Doors Down)**

_

* * *

  
_

-Gravidez é? Muito interessante. Hora de você começar a agir.

-Eu sei pai, prometo não decepcioná-lo. Irei acabar com esse clã maldito.

-É isso que eu espero de uma filha minha.

-

-Anni...? Oh meu Kami-sama.

-Yoru... Achei que você havia viajado de intercâmbio para o exterior, ou ao menos foi isso que me falaram. – Torceu os lábios, intrigado.

-É mais ou menos isso... Estou... Apenas de passagem, sabe? Dando uma relembrada. – Torceu os dedos, temerosa para que a mentira não fosse descoberta. Mas, como sempre acreditou, uma mentira só é uma mentira até que seja descoberta a verdade.

-... Ta certo. – Murmurou – Vou fingir que acredito nessa sua mentira esfarrapada.

Yoru sorriu de maneira triste, enquanto juntava os dedos em um tique nervoso. Encarou o Namorado, ou ex-namorado, não sabia bem como chamá-lo.

Anni ficou a fitá-la em silêncio, como se exigisse uma resposta à sua pergunta, não que não a quisesse, mas tinha medo de descobri-la. A Loira permanecia quieta, com medo de entregar, em pratos limpos tudo o que acontecia.

-Não irá me contar nada, não é?

-Eu não posso contar nada.

-... Eu estou tentando acreditar em suas mentiras, mas é difícil, realmente difícil. – Grunhiu. O garoto se aproximou ainda mais dela, prensando-a na parede, colocou um braço de cada lado do corpo dela, deixando seus narizes a, quase, se tocar. – Por que não me conta a verdade Yoru?

-Não Anni. – Falou séria – Eu não posso revelar nada, onegai, não insista.

-Não comece a agir como sua maldita irmã! Você não a é! – Rosnou, bravo, fazendo a loirinha arregalar os olhos, quase imperceptivelmente.

-Bem que seria melhor se eu a fosse! – Rosnou de volta, no mesmo tom de raiva.

-Não foi pela bastarda da Namida Yuki que eu me apaixonei! – Finalizou, vendo-a ficar em silêncio e abaixar os olhos, tentando fugir do aperto. Encurralou-a novamente, a deixando presa contra a parede. – Vamos Yo, me conte... O que acontece? – Resmungou, num tom bem mais carinhoso dessa vez.

-Eu não posso contar nada, me exigiram que não contasse. – Suspirou, inflando as bochechas e fazendo um pequeno biquinho.

-Então... É isso, não é? – Rosnou baixo dessa vez – Você está com outro!

-O que? – O encarou incrédula. – Não é nada disso!

-Então o que é?

-Eu não posso falar! – Falou numa voz chorosa. – Não entende?

-Não! Não entendo como minha namorada não pode me contar algo!

-Anni, onegai! COMPREENDA. – De seus belos olhos translúcidos escaparam duas ou três lágrimas no máximo, por mais que tentasse ser uma boa 'hime', nunca conseguia deixar sua razão acima da emoção. E tudo o que Anni falava doía. E doía o dobro... Não o triplo do que o normal.

O loiro novamente ia partir com as perguntas para cima da mais nova, mas foi puxado bruscamente para trás por um homem pseudo-loiro. O recém-chegado, Aiolia, fulminou o mais novo com os olhos e em seguida acertou-lhe um soco em sua face esquerda. Puxando Yoru para seus braços logo após. – Fique longe dela Moleque!

Ambos o encararam da mesma maneira, tanto Anni, quanto Yoru, tentavam assimilar a idéia de 'por que diabos o Aiolia estaria ali, protegendo Yoru?'. O Homem mais velho sorriu torto, com desprezo para o loiro. Algo típico seu. – Vamos 'hime. Ou Kolta-sama ficará preocupado.

-Kolta? É esse o bastardo? – Resmungou Anni, raivoso e amargurado. Preocupado com a possível ameaça inexistente.

-Koori Kolta-sama é o mais poderoso do clã Koori. Você não pode falar a respeito dele sem usar o sufixo de autoridade. Você _não_ tem esse poder! – Bradou o homem recém-chegado, fixando seu olhar raivoso em Anni, que não moveu um músculo sequer.

O outro grunhiu, voltando a raciocinar, sim, havia sido um baque para ele isso tudo. – Não me importa que você pensa que é, ou até mesmo quem esse cara pensa que é. O que me interessa e eu sei é que a Yoru não vai voltar para lá. Seja lá onde ela tiver ido!

-Você não acha que é muito pretensioso ao falar dessa maneira? Você é só um moleque!

-Ora, cale a boca! – Anni puxou um dos braços de Yoru, tentando afastá-la de seu 'protetor'.

-Shizuka na**(1)**!

-CHEGA. Vocês dois. Anni, sinto muito, mas ele está certo. E infelizmente terei que voltar ao **meu** clã. – Falou, num tom que denunciava certo orgulho, apesar de tudo. Aiolia se inflou, mostrando o quão certo estava e olhou, superior ao outro. – Mas isso é segredo. Anni me prometa que não contará a ninguém! Entendeu?

-... Certo, eu entendi. Não sou assim tão burro.

Yoru fez uma cara chateada, Anni havia ficado bravo consigo. Suspirou resignada, se soltando dele com um safanão. Tinha feito de tudo para não deixá-lo magoado e ele fica... Bravo? Encarou-lhe no fundo dos olhos, tão iguais aos seus, e virou-se, sendo seguida, de perto dessa vez, por Aiolia.

-Yoru-hime, um carro nos espera na esquina. – A voz do outro homem foi baixa e calma, nada lembrando aos berros de antes, durante a briga.

-Hai. – Resmungou, monossilábica. Havia se machucado muito durante tudo isso. Ouviu ainda uma baixa voz, de alguém que havia ficado para trás.

-... Gomen ne.

Yoru ainda olhou para trás, para tentar encarar os olhos translúcidos, mas só o que conseguiu ver foi uma silhueta se afastando e se misturando a multidão de pessoas que estava mais à frente nas ruas. E em seguida, somente rostos desconhecidos eram captados por suas íris.

-Yurusu. Aishiteru koi. **(2)**

-

-Não é possível, esse teste tem que estar errado, por Kami-sama! – Yuki andava de um lado ao outro encarando as duas malditas linhas que afirmavam que estava grávida de seu maldito primo bastardo. Quase havia se tornado um passatempo difamar sobre ele e o chamar de tudo quanto é nome nos pensamentos. Bufou, brava, e jogou o teste de gravidez longe, pouco se importando. Desceu as escadas, trombando com alguns servos no meio do caminho, estava muito irritada para se desculpar ou ver se estavam bem, apenas continuou em frente.

-DOKU. – Exclamou, irritada, assim que viu seu tio, dando em cima de algumas servas. Kuroi ficaria realmente chateada, mas não se importava com isso no momento. Às vezes duvidava se àquele homem de poucas virtudes era realmente irmão de seu precioso pai. – Dispense essas servas e, ao menos uma vez, tente ter um pouco de vergonha na cara, você é casado e tem filhos. Infelizmente. – Grunhiu a ultima parte. – Quero informações.

Doku sorriu torto e envergonhado, mesmo que muito levemente. – Sim, Namida-sama. – Falou com asco, fazendo a sobrinha enrugar o meio de sua testa, em uma expressão descontente, fazendo o tio se preocupar com as conseqüências. – O que deseja?

-Primeiro: Respeito. – Falou, entre dentes, já estava irritada. Não seria muito inteligente seu tio a desafiar agora. – Segundo: Nós ainda somos donos da empresa de nossa ramificação?

-Que ramificação?

-Os Katon. Ou eles já tentaram a independência do clã?

-Não, na realidade, ainda somos superiores a eles e eles nos obedecem cegamente. Inclusive, servirão perfeitamente como bucha na guerra. – Comentou ao acaso. – Mas sim, ainda somos donos da empresa de medicamentos e do laboratório.

-Ótimo.

-Por que esse súbito interesse, querida sobrinha? – Falou, com um tom de inocência falso nas palavras.

-Não lhe importa, e sinceramente, você se esquece que, atualmente você é só mais um no clã, e eu não lhe devo o mínimo esclarecimento ou respeito. Você quem tem de me obedecer, não o contrário. – Yuki sorriu, um meio sorriso, vitoriosa. – E se tentar se meter em _meus_ assuntos novamente, eu serei obrigada a fazer coisas nada boas, envolvendo nosso porão. – Seu sorriso agora tinha uma aura maquiavélica. – O resto eu deixo com as Kitsunes**(3)**.

Doku engoliu seco, Yuki estava realmente irritada e ele fazia idéia do por que.

-

Yuki entrou no carro da cede, encarando o motorista e dando-lhe as coordenadas. Este lhe encarou pelo retrovisor e confirmou, seguindo para o local indicado. Desviava dos carros de Tókio, almejando chegar logo ao seu destino, enquanto a soukiniana encarava o lado de fora pelo vidro blindado e escurecido.

Após a longa viagem demorou-se ainda dentro do veículo, encarando o imenso laboratório. Em letras grifais, destacava-se o nome 'Kotori Katon', não se lembrava desse tal de laboratório ser assim... Tão bonito e soberano. Mas retirou-se do carro, encarando o homem pela janela do carona. – Me espere, devo demorar duas ou três horas, no máximo.

Ouviu a resposta afirmativa do homem e se virou, entrando no espaçoso lugar. Aproximou-se da mesa da secretária, que mascava chiclete de maneira despojada e sem se preocupar com os ocupantes ao redor.

-Desculpe, mas eu poderi-...

-Sente-se em uma cadeira e espere a sua vez, provavelmente alguma enfermeira livre poderá atendê-la em algum tempo, numa margem de duas ou três horas e-...

-Acho que você não entendeu. – Yuki rosnou, apertando os punhos sobre a mesa, obrigando a mulher a encará-la com curiosidade. Arrependeu-se, a secretária arregalou os olhos claros por trás dos óculos fundo de garrafa que usava e demorou-se a fitar a mulher loira a sua frente. – Sabe quem eu sou?

-N-Namida Yuki... – Gaguejou, insegura.

-Exatamente. E sabe o que eu sou daqui? – Yuki viu a mulher negar com a cabeça, ainda assustada. – Dona. E eu não vou esperar duas ou três horas para falar com uma enfermeira qualquer e de nenhum interesse meu. Quero falar com o responsável por esse estabelecimento, e rápido! Acho que você entendeu, ou terei que avisar às minhas fontes que fui destratada por uma mera secretária qualquer e que, infelizmente, terá que ser despedida?

-N-não, me... M-me per-perdoe Namida-san, vou chamar Kamya-kun agora mesmo, por favor, pode esperá-lo na sala dele, é no fim do corredor.

-Arigatou. – E com um meio sorriso vitorioso, novamente, seguiu para a sala do homem.

-

-Então, senhorita Yuki, em que posso ajudar? – O médico polido tinha longos cabelos castanhos, preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, seis olhos eram lilases e muito severos. – A que devo sua majestosa visita ao meu humilde laboratório?

Yuki deu uma leve risada, encarando-o – Humilde?

-Tudo o que temos aqui é para servir, principalmente, a vocês, Namidas.

-Eu sei, sou eu quem pago as finanças daqui. – Ela sorriu torto e ele retribuiu o mesmo sorriso. Estavam conversando de Souke para Souke e isso a agradava. – Mas não importa. Eu preciso de um exame, um teste na realidade.

-Que tipo de teste?

-Gostaria de fazer um teste de gravidez.

-... Claro. Em menos de uma hora deve estar pronto. Me siga para que possamos retirar um pouco de seu sangue para o exame, tudo bem?

-Hai.

-

-Aiolia. – Yoru resmungou, quebrando o silêncio. – Não sabia que você trabalhava para meu clã. Muito menos como segurança. Marin-san sabe disso?

-Não, e espero que não saiba, os Kooris estão em guerra com os Namidas, e se bem conheço Kamus, ele seguirá os passos da filha mais velha, sem contar que já é típico dos Kooris que quem não está conosco está contra nós. Infelizmente eu não tenho como não participar dessa guerra, já que devo anos de serviços aos Kooris, pelo que Kolta-sama fez por mim.

-Entendo. – Segurou a vontade de perguntar o por que, o que Kolta tinha feito de tão importante para alguém ir contra seu amado. Mas se segurou. Não queria parecer a garota tola, que todos repreendiam, queria ser como sua irmã: Um prodígio.

Mas, acima de tudo, estava chateada. Tanto pelo fato de saber que teria que lutar com a irmã na guerra, agora sabia também que teria que ir contra os seus pais. Mas o pior de tudo é saber que até mesmo seu pai adotivo seguiria os passos de sua irmã mais velha, não entendia o porquê de todos acharem que ela era um prodígio, não que ela não fosse, mas nunca haviam tentado fazer dela – Yoru – um prodígio. Não sabiam do que ela era capaz, nem ela mesmo sabia. Sorriu triste, em descontentamento, nada orgulhosa de si mesma. Agora sabia que haviam pessoas que depositavam sua esperança nela, e era por elas que a 'KooriNamida' estava seguindo em frente e jogando para o alto o maldito zelo que ela tinha pelo nome 'Namida'. Ela era apenas Koori Yoru agora, nada mais.

Yoru se concentrou nos carros, passando ao redor deles, conforme o movimento diminuía e se afastavam vagarosamente de Tókio, o clima também ia esfriando. Aiolia olhou incomodado para a garota, ela era sempre tão energética, tão falante, e estava... Quieta. Sem soltar um ruído sequer.

Ela estava crescendo e esse mundo cruel estava esculpindo nela uma máscara vazia, como a da irmã mais velha. Apesar de nunca ter ido com a cara de Yuki achava que o único bem que ela fazia era proteger a virtude e inocência da irmã. Não sabia bem, mas sempre achou a loira mais velha quieta e sabia demais. Era como se ela fosse... Vilã demais.

-Então... – Falou, tentando amenizar o clima – Como foi o passeio?

-Antes de você atacar meu namorado e me carregar de lá? Bom, não fiz muita coisa. - comentou irônica.

-Você está falando como sua irmã. E isso não é um elogio, acredite. – Resmungou, cruzando os braços.

-Pois deveria ser, minha irmã sempre foi o prodígio da família. Não, de todos à volta dela, e você não imagina o quão irritante é viver a sombra de uma pessoa, é sempre Namida Yuki para cá, Namida Yuki para lá. Nunca tem espaço pra mim. Nunca teve espaço pra mim em nenhum lugar. – Resmungou.

-... Sinceramente: Eu nunca fui com a cara da sua irmã. Eu sempre achei muito mais interessante observá-la, esse seu jeito inocente e completamente despida de máscaras para o mundo, do que vangloriar sua 'querida' irmã. – Aiolia sorriu simpático, e tocou o rosto da garota com as mãos. – Agora vejo o mundo esculpir você como uma estátua, e mostrá-la ao mundo como um troféu. – O sorriso foi desmanchando-se e o pseudo-loiro deixou a mão cair – Não aja como uma tola, como sua irmã. Você tem uma coisa que ninguém mais nessa guerra fria e sanguinária tem: Coração.

-... Arigatou Aiolia-kun.

-

-Namida-san? – Kamya se aproximou, sério, com o resultado do exame nas mãos, com uma cara meio preocupada. – Tenho boas ou más notícias, depende do ponto de vista.

-Oui?

-Seu teste de gravidez deu positivo. E se me permite dizer, pelo resultado, diria que você não está grávida de uma, mas de duas crianças. Gêmeos univitelinos, provavelmente.

-O que...? – Tudo o que se lembrou depois disso, foi sua vista escurecendo e tudo ficando pesado e difícil de respirar.

-

-Namida-sama? – Resmungou uma voz longe, persistente. Yuki abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi os fios castanhos do médico. – Você desmaiou quando recebeu o resultado do teste, você está bem?

-Pareço estar bem? – nem esperou a resposta do homem à sua frente e continuou – Não, eu não estou bem, nem um pouco bem. – Colocou a mão na boca, segurando-a com força – Aonde tem um maldito banheiro?

Enquanto corria para o banheiro, chegou a duas grandes conclusões: Que estava muito mais religiosa e que, diabos, talvez essas seções de vômitos não tivessem mais tanto haver com seu sistema nervoso.

-

-Era o que me faltava. – Resmungou – Estar realmente grávida do bastardo do Yume! – Cruzou os braços e saiu do prédio, indignada. Olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu que o carro da cede não estava no local em que deveria e suspirou irritada. – Nem para isso esses incapazes servem. – Grunhiu e olhou para o céu, iria chover e não estava nem um pouco preocupada. Iria andar até cansar, depois pegaria um táxi, era noite, não fazia muita diferença.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e não se preocupou com o vento frio ou com as gotículas geladas que começavam a cair do céu, precisava desse tempo para pensar, longe da confusão, mas, principalmente, precisava desse tempo para poder obter seu choque de realidade. Estaria casando em três dias.

E cansada andava pelas ruas, acabou se rendendo e comprando um guarda-chuva, apesar de tudo, não era hora de adoecer, a guerra se aproximava, tanto interna quanto externa, suspirou, encarando as ruas desertas, talvez estivesse realmente tarde e devesse pegar um táxi, era a melhor coisa a se fazer.

Resmungou algo incompreensível e retirou o aparelho celular do bolso, procurando um número na agenda telefônica, até o aparelho ser puxado de sua mão.

-Olá gracinha. O que faz sozinha nesse fim de mundo? – O homem mais alto e mal vestido brincava com o aparelho, para depois encarar os olhos rubros. – Tão desprotegida a assaltantes como eu?

-Tsc. Devolva. – Monossilábica, resmungou, fechando o guarda-chuva e o encarando, extremamente séria.

-Cara feia pra mim é fome, gracinha. Então, como se chama?

-Não lhe interessa e você não tem o direito de me chamar dessa maneira.

-Oras, o que é isso? Não precisa ser tão hostil. – Sorriu, com uma áurea interesseira ao seu redor. Passou a mão pela cintura da garota que no mesmo instante bufou, indignada e extremamente zangada, puxando a mão dele e a quebrando, em um simples golpe. – Ahhh! Sua bastarda!

O homem avançou para cima de Yuki que se defendeu habilmente com o guarda-chuva e em poucos golpes certeiros e eficazes o derrubou ao chão, desacordado. – Não se meta comigo garoto. – Resmungou, novamente, e pegou o aparelho do chão, mais a frente, ligando para um taxista conhecido.

-Hey Deba, tem como me buscar agora? – Reabriu seu guarda-chuva e ficou a encarar as placas da rua.

**Continue ?

* * *

**_Aprendendo com a titia Insane:_

(1) – Shizuka na: Não pedi sua opinião. Também pode ser usado como um 'Cale a boca bastardo!'.

(2) – Yurusu. Aishiteru koi: Eu te perdôo. Amo você, namorado (ou amor. Tanto faz.)

(3) – Kitsune: Raposa. Existe uma antiga lenda que Raposas eram que nem ceifadores: Ceifavam a alma e a carregavam para o outro mundo.

* * *

**N/a**: _Yo minna-san, como vão? Desculpem a demora com o capítulo de verdade, mas valeu ou não valeu a demora? Eu achei esse capítulo um dos melhores, não porque envolve o drama da Yuki, isso é o de menos, mas foi o primeiro que eu realmente consegui escrever direito com a Yoru, e tivemos revelações um tanto quanto interessantes, não?_

_Tanto faz. Espero que tenham apreciado o capítulo. De verdade._

_Beijos_

_Insane Teffy. (12/01/2009)_


	11. Capítulo Extra II

**Clãs: A Descrença da Criação;**  
_Capítulo Extra: Passado perturbador._

Os fios negros caiam desalinhados ela face da garota. A bela garota de vestes imundas e acorrentada a uma cadeira, enquanto os olhos verdes encaravam o homem que entrava na sala e depositava sua pasta de couro preto sobre a mesa velha, a sua frente.

-Então, minha cara. Sabe por que vim aqui?

-Para, provavelmente, me encher a paciência. – Reclamou, com um sorriso torto nos lábios partidos, cheios de sangue.

-Foi você quem sobreviveu, não é verdade? – Riu-se o homem, aproximando-se e soltando a mulher – Como se sente?

-Já estive melhor. – Massageou os pulsos, marcados pelo ferro. Observou atentamente a cicatriz em forma de estrela na palma da mão, aquela era a marca de sua sobrevivência, marcada a brasa enquanto tentava salvar a única pessoa que lhe importava. Mas falhou.

-Então, pequena. Quantos você matou no inferno?

A garota soltou um urro ameaçador, próximo a uma gargalhada, a gargalhada que ela estava habituada. Terminou com um sorriso torto e levantou três dedos, os balançando de um lado ao outro. – Quantos dedos você consegue contar, bastardo? – Sorriu amarga sem parar o movimento, vendo o espanto dele, então cessou o movimento, abaixando os dedos, e logo depois erguendo a outra palma, com a marca de estrela, aberta – Eu _sobrevivi_.

-Meus parabéns _Warui_, meus parabéns. – Repetiu, levantando-se da cadeira que até agora estava. – Meus homens devem vir para cá para poder lhe ajudar.

O mais alto se levantou, saindo, enquanto a garota sorria, de canto, na escuridão. Era algo amargamente recompensador.

E na entrada do grupo esperado, vários deles sorriram para ela com malícia, e ela sentiu seu desejo de sangue aumentar.

-Olá Onna, Warui Onna.

**Owari.**

**N/a**: Olá, curtiram o extra? Eu gostei um pouco. Minha inspiração para esse capitulo veio quando estava lendo Stephen King, acreditem.

Whatever, espero que gostem.

_Insane_.


	12. Capítulo Oitavo

**Clãs: A Descrença da Criação;**_  
Capítulo Oitavo: Namidas - O Clã das Desavenças._

_I tried to make you happy, but you left anyway.  
I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you  
But I want it, and I need it.  
I'm addicted to you now it's over  
I can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker._**  
Addicted (Simple Plan)**

-Então, senhor Kamya, já conseguiu a amostra de sangue da peculiar Namida?

-Hai. – O homem ajeitou os fios castanhos atrás das orelhas. – Foi bem rápido na realidade, já que ela veio fazer um teste de gravidez. – Resmungou – Ela parecia confiar bastante em nós.

-Kukuku... Fico feliz. E lembre-se, você é o responsável por fazer de Warui Onna uma Namida. Entendeu?

-Hn. – E em um clique, desligou o telefone.

-

Yume deixou a cabeça cair sobre os braços, entediado. Estava sentado junto a uma das belas mesas da cede, e, com os braços sobre a madeira fina, descansava também a cabeça de belos fios negros.

Fechou os olhos, pensando nos recentes fatos. Não queria admitir. Escondia de si mesmo uma verdade. Estava, e continuaria, perdidamente apaixonado por sua prima. Não tinha mais volta, infelizmente. E, por mais que a garota, por vezes, tenha o desacatado... Eles ainda tinham uma ligação peculiar.

Afinal, o ódio também é um laço. Um laço que prenderia ambos eternamente.

E, perdido em seus pensamentos, completamente alheio a tudo a sua volta, dormiu.

-

_A loirinha entrou a passos lentos no aposento em que seus primos estavam. Ao detectar o olhar acusador do primo mais velho, tratou de esconder sua irmã mais nova atrás do corpo, fazendo com que Yume torcesse os lábios levemente. O Ruivinho sorriu simpático._

"Yuki-neechan! Você finalmente chegou."

"Gomen ichi futouna. **(1)**" _Yuki sentou-se ao lado do primo moreno, sua irmã sentou-se de frente, ao lado do ruivo._

"Sabemos que a culpa não é sua."

"Não comece Yume." _Avisou_.

"Se você não cuidasse dessa... Dessa... _Kegarete_ **(2)**, você não se atrasaria."

_Yuki bufou, raivosa. Encarou o mais velho no fundo dos olhos e se levantou. _"Yume, por que você faz isso?" _Resmungou, enquanto o via se levantar e encará-la, ainda eram da mesma altura, Yuki como era uma criança alta, sempre fora mais alta que o primo, atualmente, eram do mesmo tamanho. _"Por que Yume?"

"Não vê que ela é somente uma bastarda Yuki? Ela é sangue sujo!" _E apontou para a loira, que se encolhia, sem afago nenhum. Ninguém nunca havia lhe afagado a cabeça além de sua irmã._

_Yoru sabia, sabia que a irmã tinha aquelas paixonites pelo primo. Sabia que ela não tinha tanta capacidade de enfrenta-lo, e mesmo assim o fazia por... Uma bastarda? Tentava não pensar assim, mas era difícil quando todos no clã a encaravam de forma estranha e Yume, constantemente, falava aquele tipo de coisa._

"Damare!" _Fechou as pequenas mãos em punhos e depois segurou Yume pelo colarinho, o puxando pra frente, para poder encara-lo totalmente, sem que ele desviasse o olhar. Vermelho no vermelho._ "Você, teme, falando dessa maneira é muito pior que Yoru na sua concepção." _O tom frívolo o fez se arrepiar, sem conseguir se mover._

_O silêncio reinou até que Yume deu um safanão nas pequenas mãos que o seguravam com força. A prima não era mais tão indefesa quanto antes, tanto exteriormente quanto no interior._

"... Bastardo."

"Retardada."

"Maldito."

"Pirralha."

"Bouke."

_Mais um longo período de silêncio se fez. Aquele título mexia demais com o mais velho, enquanto os olhos rígidos da soukiniana lhe encaravam. Assim que a porta foi aberta com violência, fazendo com que ambos que se alfinetavam, e Yami e Yoru que estavam quietos, apenas assistindo – por mais que não quisesse admitir, Yo tinha lágrimas nos olhos – virassem para o intruso na biblioteca._

"Yuki-sama..." _O servo continuou e depois encarou a outra garota da sala, torcendo os lábios. _"E Yoru. Doku-sama as espera na sala de Fukai-sama."

"Na sala do oto-san?"

_Assim que ambas saíram, Yume e Yami encaravam o servo. _"Que Kami o tenha."

_Yume abaixou a cabeça e o ruivo apenas observou a silhueta sair do local, agora, silencioso. Torceu os lábios e saiu da sala, seguindo caminho atrás das duas rapidamente. Assim que as alcançou segurou Yuki pelo braço a encarando._

"O que quer, bastardo?" _Fora rude._

"Conversar." _Encarou a outra garota. _"Yoru, poderia ir na frente, para eu poder falar com sua irmã, à sós?" _Finalizou_.

"Se você fizer mal a Yuki-anee eu vou comer seu fígado." _Yoru saiu, ainda de bico, do local, continuando seu caminho. Mesmo sem querer, Yuki deu um sorriso torto, de canto._

"O que quer, bastardo?" _repetiu a frase, sem se importar com os sentimentos do primo._

"Yuki, eu... Eu não sei como te falar. Mas aposto que vou falar de uma forma menos rude que meu pai."

"Sobre o que você 'tá falando?"

"Yuki... Seu pai... Ele..." _Yuki esperava a conclusão da frase, com o olhar monótono. _"Seu pai está morto Yuki."

"Pff..." _Mesmo que involuntariamente sorriu, com desdém. _"Morto? Não fale bobagens. Acha que Fukai-otosan está morto? Não me faça rir."

_Yume a encarou, incrédulo. Tinha tomado as dores da prima, tentou ajuda-la e o que ela fez? Riu de sua cara, e ainda estava se virando para ir embora. Trincou os dentes com raiva e puxou a prima novamente, com um pouco mais de força do que deveria._

"O que quer agor-" _Ambos arregalaram os olhos diante do toque doce. Não tinha malicia alguma, não havia malicia em crianças de seis e oito anos. Yume foi o primeiro a se separar, ainda com os olhos arregalados._

"Gomen."

_Yuki o encarou irritadiça e se virou, a passos rápidos almejando chegar ao local. Assim que abriu a porta encarou o tio severo e a irmã, que correra para seus braços chorando._

"Anee-chan, Fukai está morto!"

_E depois daquilo, Yuki lembrava perfeitamente de sua corrida até o banheiro, enquanto colocava para fora tudo o que havia comido o dia inteiro._

-

Em um pulo Yume acordou. Ofegava levemente, não gostava de lembrar desse dia, qual tinha destratado de tal maneira a prima – as primas – e desde então que começara a desenvolver algum tipo de amor platônico pela loira mais velha. Que fora embora da casa, para a casa da família Hana, no mesmo dia.

E nem ao menos tivera tempo de se despedir. Suspirou. Tinha que lembrar de não dormir com a cabeça apoiada em mesas, mesas são malignas e te lembram de coisas que não gostaria.

-

Yuki ouviu as similares batidas na porta. Pelo amor de Deus, não tinha calma nunca? Suspirou, encarando o relógio que marcava duas da tarde. – Entre. – Mandou em tom baixo, porém alto o suficiente para ser audível.

-Namida-san? – Quem entrou, para espanto da loira, foi Onna, a garota que viera atrás do exame de DNA. Torceu os lábios. – Desculpe o incomodo, eu aposto que tem andado ocupada. – "_E como._" – Mas, como você deve se lembrar, eu preciso fazer o teste de DNA, ou seu tio me expulsa daqui da cede. – Resmungou, constrangida.

-Oh, claro. Escute, vou te dar um endereço, é só você ir lá e falar que está a mando de Namida Yuki. – A loira assinou um papel, que continha poucas frases, autorizando a garota mais baixa. – Faça o teste e me traga os resultados. Afinal, não tenho muito tempo. Pode ser?

-Claro. Arigatou Namida-san. – Falou, fazendo uma longa reverência, e se retirando do local.

Assim que a garota saiu, voltou a sua atenção a seu trabalho, antes de começar a ser importunada novamente. Encarou um papel mais a frente, com os custos do casamento e suspirou, assinando que concordava.

E em meio a papéis e assinaturas, angustiada – tentando resolver tudo antes que a interrompessem novamente – e cansada, sentiu uma brisa fria que vinha da janela. E só então percebeu que já anoitecera. Levantou-se, fechando a janela e olhando o relógio. Oito da noite. Suspirou pesadamente.

Pegou alguns de seus pertences importantes sobre a mesa e se retirou, em busca de um bom banho e um péssimo jantar, ao lado de seu tio e primos, talvez Kuroi jantasse com eles, mas eram raras as vezes que a Namida a via jantar ou fazer refeições junto aos outros Namidas da cede.

-

_Sangue. Mais dois corpos caíram ao chão enquanto Namidas se apoiavam, tentando permanecer de pé. Yume juntou ainda mais suas costas com as da prima, tentando manter a segurança no ponto cego deles, entre os corpos. Yuki se virou, séria._

-Yume, saia daqui.

-Como assim? – _Perguntou, incrédulo._ – Não vou te deixar sozinha aqui no campo de batalha, quanto mais grávida!

_Yuki sorriu, com desdém._ – Acha que eu não sou capaz de acabar com eles?

-Nós dois juntos não estamos dando conta. – _Yume finalizou, falando a verdade, a loira pareceu se revoltar, torcendo os lábios._

-Mandei você sair daqui, bastardo.

_O moreno sorriu, calmo, e pegou o rosto da prima na mão livre, limpou uma ou duas gotas de sangue, tão rubros quanto aqueles olhos._ – Eu não vou sair daqui sem você. Ainda não entendeu que eu te amo?

_Yuki se sentiu culpada, culpada por amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Nicásio era seu sol, tudo para si. Mas Yume era quem sempre esteve presente, a ajudando a superar tudo. E ao escolher entre os dois, fez Yume sofrer._

-Saia. – _Finalizou_ – Não é mais um pedido de Yuki. É uma ordem da líder Namida.

_O mais alto sentiu o coração apertar. E tentando conter esse desespero de deixar Yuki para trás, beijou-lhe a bochecha, próximo aos lábios. Deu um leve peteleco no nariz da prima._ – Cuide-se.

-Ache minha irmã.

-Hai.

_E ao ver Yume se afastar, por um instante sua guarda abaixou, e num ataque rápido, acertaram-lhe o ventre. E urrando de dor, enquanto se esvaia em sangue, arrancou a cabeça do desgraçado. E depois disso, estava tudo... Negro._

-

Ofegante, Yuki acordou. Estava com os dedos cravados no lençol da cama, o que era aquilo? Um tipo de premonição? Odiava quando tinha sonhos dessa magnitude, fazia tempos que não tinha sonhos assim, mas a ultima vez que tivera, sonhou a morte de seu próprio pai, morto a punhaladas lentas.

Colocou as mãos no rosto, ainda com os olhos arregalados, sentindo-se estranha.

E mal sabia ela que essas mesmas reações passavam por Yume, em outro quarto da cede, após ter o mesmo sonho.

Yume ergueu os olhos para a parede em frente, lembrando-se das cenas do 'sonho'. – Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui?

**Continue ?

* * *

**

_Aprendendo línguas com a titia Insane:_

(1) Gomen ichi futouna: Desculpe pela demora imprópria.

(2) Kegarete: Impuro(a).

* * *

**N/a:**_ E então, o que acharam do capítulo? Muitos sonhos e flashbacks? É, eu sei. Fiquei meio chateada pela 'não-aparição' dos Kooris nesse capítulo. Mas eu já o planejava há tanto tempo que não teve como encaixar os outros clãs no momento._

_Mas o próximo capítulo virá caprichado, prometo. – palavra de otaku. xD_

_Beijos_

_Insane._


	13. Capítulo Nono

**Clãs: A Descrença da Criação;**_  
Capítulo Nono: Kiri no Kimochi._

_

* * *

Kiri no Kimochi: Neblina de sentimentos.  
Você consegue sentir o desespero crescente?_

_

* * *

Staring out into the world across the street  
You hate the way your life turned out to be  
He's pulling up in the driveway and you don't make a sound  
Cause you always learned to hold the things you want to say  
You're always gonna be afraid;  
_**No love**_ (Simple Plan)_

Yuki andou até a escada, meio zonza, ainda, por causa do sonho estranho que tivera. Não tinha amanhecido ainda, muito difícil que tivesse alguém acordado na cede, tanto servos quando Namidas. Então desceu como estava, com um pequeno short de dormir e uma longa blusa. Os cabelos ainda estavam desalinhados, mas não se importou. Desceu as escadas no profundo silêncio da enorme casa.

Estava com insônia a partir do momento em que tivera o '_premonho_' Uma '_premonição sonho_'. E não agüentava mais olhar para o teto de seu quarto. Quase ficou em choque quando percebeu que estava tão agitada que nem ao menos conseguia dormir de novo, e desistiu da hipótese em meros quinze minutos. Suspirou. Já no andar debaixo, surpreendeu-se quando viu que a luz da cozinha estava acessa.

Bom, agora era tarde demais para voltar lá pra cima. Iria só tomar um leite morno, pra ver se conseguia voltar para seu 'magnífico' mundo dos sonhos, e subiria. _"Não é tão difícil assim o plano."_ Mais um suspiro foi audível.

Empurrou a porta da cozinha com uma das mãos, entrando no local e fechando um pouco os olhos por causa do excesso de claridade. Tinha andado no escuro até aquele momento. Assim que seus olhos se acostumaram à claridade, bufou, chamando a atenção da pessoa que menos queria ver no momento.

-Yuki? O que faz acordada à uma hora dessas? – Yume falou no seu jeito típico, num tom irônico.

-Não lhe interessa. Aliás – completou, encarando-o, enquanto andava até a geladeira – não é nem da sua conta. – Assim que terminou, abriu o eletrodoméstico e procurou pela caixa do leite. Franziu o cenho, sem entender. – Onde está o leite?

-Sem conseguir dormir também? – Comentou, erguendo a, tão estimada, caixa. – Por que?

-Já lhe disse, não é da sua conta. – Murmurou, e parou ao lado do primo, pegando o leite e olhando para a chaleira que já fervia ao fogo. – Vou colocar um pouco mais de leite, para que eu tome, tudo bem?

-Claro. – Yume encarou a prima, mesmo que ela tivesse crescido anos, não havia mudado nada. Dormia da mesma maneira, tinha os mesmos tiques e fazia as mesmas coisas. Sorriu torto, quando viu a garota se queimar com o vapor. – Deixa que eu faço.

-Eu sei ferver um leite.

-Me parece que não.

Yuki bufou indignada, enquanto o primo pegava o leite da mão dela e fizesse um sinal, para que ela se sentasse. Indignada, Yuki se sentou. – Não iria ficar, só ia ferver o leite.

-Ora, vamos. Uma trégua? Vamos conversar um pouco, estamos ambos com insônia. – Ela não havia comentado, mas ele sabia. Ele sempre sabia. – Quando o dia raiar, voltamos a nossa 'guerrinha' particular.

A garota não respondeu, mas ele sabia que era um sim. Yuki ficou encarando os cabelos negros do primo por um longo tempo, Pensando em como ambos haviam chegado naquela situação. Estava em guerra com seu próprio primo. E iria se casar com ele em menos de três dias. Torceu os lábios.

-Então, quer me contar o porque de acordar tão cedo?

-Insônia. Tive um sonho estranho. – Ambos estavam despidos de seus tons usuais, era apenas uma conversa trivial.

-Poderia dizer que passei pela mesma coisa.

-Meu caso é que eu tive um 'premonho' ou 'somonição', como preferir. – Torceu os lábios quando ouviu uma baixa risada do primo. – Eu não sei bem como chamar isso, mas eu prefiro 'premonho', me parece mais normal.

-E o que viria a ser isso?

-Uma premonição no sonho.

Yume engoliu seco, e pela primeira vez no diálogo, virou-se para fitar a prima. Ela estava com o cotovelo apoiado na bancada, enquanto seu rosto apoiava-se na sua mão, e seu corpo meio de lado sentado no banco alto, mas nada disso importava, o que importava era o tom de preocupação que tinha a face dela, as famosas linhas no meio da testa, que a faziam ficar com um toque de medo. Coisa que uma Souke não tinha.

-Tsc. Sobre o que era seu sonho?

-... Não me lembro. – Hesitou. Não iria contar.

-Então como sabe que foi um 'premonio', ou como quer que você chame?

-'Premonho', não tem 'i' na palavra. – Rodou os olhos, divertida. – Eu não sei bem. Eu só me lembro de poucas partes. – De novo a mesma expressão que Yume havia presenciado. _"E as poucas partes que me lembro envolvem uma coisa que deveria estar enterrada no passado"_

-Tanto faz. – Resmungou. Quebrando o silêncio. Levou a chaleira até a pia, onde tampou sua frente e ligou a água, esfriando um pouco o objeto. O vapor subiu rápido e a nuvem ficou presa dentro da cozinha que tinha as portas fechadas.

-E você, o que te faz estar de pé?

-Insônia também. Parece que duas grandes mentes Namidas pensam iguais. – Ambos deram meios sorrisos, enquanto Yume colocava um copo de leite quente em frente a Yuki. Ela encarou o conteúdo e agradeceu baixinho. Ele se sentou a sua frente. – Eu também tive um '_premonho_' – concentrou-se em falar certo dessa vez. – Quer dizer, eu acho. Era algo envolvendo a nós. E a guerra.

Mesmo imperceptivelmente, Yuki arregalou levemente os olhos.

-Não me lembro muito bem do sonho. – Era verdade, as imagens em sua cabeça já começavam a desfocar, deixando-as meio turvas. Yuki passava os dedos pela borda do copo, pensativa. – Mas não acho que seja realmente uma premonição. – Finalizou Yume, dando de ombros.

-A ultima vez que eu sonhei com algo do gênero... – Resmungou a garota – Foi um tempo antes de eu me mudar pra família Hana. – Uma risada de escárnio – Eu lembro que fui má com você porque não queria acreditar que você estava me falando meu sonho.

Yume sorriu torto – Eu tento te perdoar. Ou posso pensar em me vingar.

-A vingança é mais divertida. – Sorriu Yuki.

-Concordo plenamente. – Acompanhou o sorriso da prima.

-Sabe, você é bem mais agradável quando não está transbordando ódio de mim e de tudo à sua volta. – Yume censurou.

-Você, simplesmente, não é agradável. – Sorriu torto, dando um gole no seu leite.

-Acho que tenho que começar a me vingar agora.

-Ah, claro. E o que pretende fazer? Jogar veneno no meu leite?

-Pensei em algo mais simples. – Olhou, meio superior – Algo como... Cosquinhas. – Sorriu.

-

A claridade entrava no quarto de modo a incomodar a garota que dormia serenamente. Não era normal acordar quando o sol já estava alto, isso significava que...

-... Ah não! Estou atrasada! – Yoru se levantou num pulo, jogando as cobertas para o lado enquanto vestia uma roupa apressada, nem mesmo penteara o cabelo corretamente, apenas o prendeu em um rabo de cavalo alto, para que não a atrapalhasse. Saiu do quarto corrida, acabando por encontrar Sakura no caminho.

-Sakura-san! Sakura-san! – Ela se aproximou da Myomoyto, que carregava alguns papéis. – Eu... Gomen. Perdi a hora. – Desculpou-se, fazendo uma leve reverência.

A mulher mais velha sorriu, simpática, fazendo um sinal, para que deixasse com aquela formalidade toda. – Enquanto não estamos no campo de treinamento, você não deve me tratar com tanta formalidade 'hime. – Riu-se. – E você não perdeu a hora, querida. Deu sorte que hoje, por acaso, é seu dia de folga. Hoje você pode fazer o que quiser, não tem treino.

Yoru arregalou ou olhos, interessada. – Jura? – Assim que obteve a confirmação de Myomoto, sorriu feliz. Não estava se importando com 'máscaras' naquele momento, só saiu saltitando, pela mansão, até chegar ao seu quarto, onde botou uma calça jeans e um casaco quentinho, saindo para dar uma volta na cede. Desde que havia chegado, não tinha tido essa oportunidade.

Ao colocar o pé para fora do ar quentinho da mansão, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, era reconfortante poder sair de casaco na neve. A grande maioria das vezes saia carregada de armas e com roupas justas e frescas. O que não ajuda muito.

Caminhou um tempo pela estrada, onde tinha menos neve, seguia para o limite do terreno do clã. Não o limite para a cidade, mas na direção contrária. Ficou surpreendida quando viu as ruínas da antiga cede bem ali, diante de seus olhos.

-Mas o que...? – Continuou andando, sem se importar. As ruínas eram impressionantes. Pelo que parecia, a cede antes da nova era toda em pedras, e as pedras que haviam restado marcavam os cômodos, os lugares. Aos olhos da garota loira, parecia tudo magnífico. Ia passando os dedos pelas pedras, sentindo sua textura gelada.

Seus olhos tentavam captar todos os detalhes, era impressionante. Só não entendia porque Kolta ou Sakura nunca haviam lhe contado sobre isso. Suspirou. Talvez fosse porque marcava uma grande derrota sobre o clã.

Continuou seu caminho, até perceber, sobre as pedras quebradas, que mais adiante havia algo... Alguma coisa. Correu até lá, curiosa. E seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber o que era. Eram milhares de corpos. Corpos congelados. Colocou uma mão sobre a boca, impressionada. Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem e se aproximou, tocando a grande escultura de gelo com corpos humanos dentro.

Percebeu então, mais embaixo, um memorial, com o nome de todas as pessoas. E seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ler o último nome. _Koori Seishin_.

E então chorou, ajoelhada na neve, por ver, pela primeira vez, a face delicada de sua amada mãe.

-Yuki-neechan, você está certa. Eu sou a cópia da _Oka-san _(1). – Disse com orgulho, observando a mulher congelada no gelo.

-

-Por Kami-sama... Vocês dois parecem acabados. – Doku comentou com sarcasmo, ao perceber o filho, que dormitava apoiado em sua própria mão e as olheiras profundas no rosto da soukiniana.

-Não amole, _titio_. – Resmungou a Namida, se levantando da mesa. Hoje teria treino com Kaworo, e isso seria, realmente, cansativo. Maldito Yume.

-Onde estão seus modos Yuki? – O tio torceu os lábios, ao reparar a garota que levantara sem avisar, depois de um comentário ácido.

-Gomen. – Suspirou. Poderia até mesmo ser a mais poderosa da hierarquia, mas ainda sim era mulher e sobrinha do homem a sua frente, deveria a ele, respeito. – Com a sua licença, irei me retirar para meu treino. – E com uma breve reverência, saiu do aposento.

Doku sorriu. Ela era uma boa garota apesar de tudo. Encarou o filho, torcendo os lábios. – Yume! Acorde. – Deu um empurrão na mão do filho, o fazendo acordar com o susto.

-Gomen Oto-san, o que dizia?

-O que houve?

Yume torceu os lábios e franziu o cenho, sem entender. – Como o que houve?

-Você... Yuki. Os dois. O que aconteceu?

-... – Suspirou, encarando o pai – Acredita em... Premonições?

Doku permaneceu em silêncio, encarando o filho.

-Eu e Yuki tivemos a mesma premonição noite passada. E fizemos uma 'trégua', até o dia raiar. Por isso ficamos acordados toda a madrugada.

-E... Qual foi essa tão temível premonição?

-

O sol já tocava o horizonte quando Kaworo liberou Yuki de suas 'tarefas', Yuki apenas se deitou na grama e assim permaneceu.

-Pequena, eu vou entrar. Você deveria fazer o mesmo, está bem cansada e nem fui tão rígido no treino.

-Ah, esses problemas estão me matando, acredite. – Resmungou – Eu entrarei daqui a pouco, arigatou.

Yuki ainda permaneceu deitada na grama por muito tempo, completamente inerte. Estava cansada, e isso aflorava em todos os músculos e poros de seu corpo. Só reabriu os olhos, que não percebeu ter fechado, quando a chuva caia sobre seu corpo, a molhando por completo. Sentou-se na grama e observou que o sol já havia se posto, e o céu estava completamente coberto.

Suspirou, verdadeiramente cansada. O stress, o cansaço e os contínuos 'premonhos' estavam a deixando maluca. Então se levantou, sentindo seu corpo pesar, também pelas roupas encharcadas e entrou na cede, deixando um rastro molhado de suas pegadas.

Coçou os olhos, sonolenta, e trombou com alguém no meio do caminho. Sentiu seu corpo ir pra trás, mas foi segurada pela mesma pessoa que a ia jogar no chão num abraço que, por mais que não quisesse admitir, era carinhoso.

-Olá Yuki, você me parece cansada. – A mesma mão carinhosa afagou-lhe os cabelos. E a garota, meio zonza de sono, só deixou-se afagar, retribuindo o abraço. O homem estranhou, isso não era do feitio de sua prima. – Está tudo bem...? – Sem nem ao menos resposta, o homem tentou de novo. – Yuki? Tsc. Dormiu.

Yume a pegou no colo, ajeitando-lhe com cuidado, e voltou por onde viera, levando a mulher desacordada em seus braços. Suspirou. Yuki deveria estar esgotada, estava sendo difícil pra ela e ele sabia. Por parte, a culpa era sua também. Sua e de seu pai, mas não havia pensado muito antes de fazer o que fez.

Assim como ela também não tinha pensado antes de se mudar para o clã Namida e declarar guerra contra seus familiares. Isso também deveria estar pesando nas costas dela.

Suspirou e abriu a porta do quarto dela – o novo, que já havia ficado pronto – a colocando sobre a imensa cama de casal, mesmo que ainda estivesse com a roupa encharcada do treino. Ele mesmo estava molhado por tê-la pego no colo e a abraçado.

Pensou um pouco, ainda debruçado sobre a prima, deveria trocar-lhe a roupa, mas isso causaria ainda mais problemas. Então apenas... Deixou-a como estava. Desinclinou o corpo, olhando a prima pela ultima vez. Deu-lhe um beijo, ao canto dos lábios e virou-se para sair.

-Oy... Yume. – O moreno se virou, fitando dois olhos rubros sonolentos – Arigatou.

-Doo itashimashite (2). – Ele já estava se retirando do quarto quando notou a prima se levantando – Não ia dormir?

-Não posso dormir com essas roupas, até porque, eu desconfio que eu consiga dormir mais do que alguns minutos. – Resmungou, a voz meio enrolada. – Os 'premonhos' não me deixam em paz.

Yume a viu entrar no banheiro e depois sair, vestindo uma calça larga e uma blusa de alça. Ele encarou a mulher e o observou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – E se eu ficar aqui com você, até você dormir?

-Não confio em você.

-Mas você dormiu no meu colo. – Completou. E diante do olhar cansado de sua prima, sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, enquanto ela se aconchegava nos lençóis. Ele a fitou fechar os olhos rubros que o aterrorizavam e em seguida colocou suas mãos sobre o cabelo loiro a fazendo um leve cafuné.

E assim dormiram os dois, durante todo o resto da noite.

-

-Erm. Com licença, eu poderia falar com Namida Yuki? É que eu trouxe o que ela me pediu. – Mostrou um envelope pardo, enquanto Doku a encarava, descrente.

-Eu acho que ela já foi se deitar, teve um dia cansativo.

-Eu entendo. Então... Poderia deixar sobre a mesa dela para mim por favor? É meu teste de DNA. – Sorriu, de maneira tímida, enquanto deixava o envelope nas mãos de Doku.

O homem de idade, entrou na sala de sua sobrinha e colocou sobre a mesa. E não contendo sua curiosidade, pouco depois, abriu o envelope, dando uma rápida lida sobre os resultados. Ora, era mesmo uma Namida, mas... Não é possível!

Aquele teste afirmava que ela era uma Souke, mas... Só havia uma souke por geração, e a dessa, era Namida Yuki.

O que estava acontecendo ali?

**Continue ?**

_

* * *

Aprendendo línguas com a titia Insane:_

(1) – Referente à 'Apenas uma Família feliz?'  
(2) - Doo itashimashite: Não há de que.

* * *

**N/a**_: Oh, meu deus. Eu terminei mais um capítulo! Oh, e as intrigas começaram a aparecer – olhinhos brilhantes – o que vocês acham que acontece agora? Eu acho que Yuki e Yume estão mais próximos do que deveriam e a relação deles evolui. – risada maligna._

_E a Onna, até quando ela vai conseguir enganar os Namidas? E a Yoru? Finalmente conheceu a mãe, só que congelada. Quem, diabos, tinha esse gosto estranho de congelar pessoas mortas?_

_No próximo capítulo, descobriremos! Haha. xD_

_(momento off: meldels, eu já estou no capítulo nono? Parece que foi ontem que eu comecei a fic x.x)  
_

_Insane._

_Ps. Desculpem pelos capítulos curtos, mas como eu tenho atualizado com freqüência, dois desses equivalem a um grande, em breve, os gigantes retornaram. Prometo._


	14. Capítulo Décimo

**Clãs: A Descrença da Criação;**_  
Capítulo Décimo: Ketsueki Oni Desu._

_

* * *

_

Ketsueki Oni Desu: Demônio de Sangue.  
O Cheiro das tripas sobrepõe o mais cheiroso perfume.

* * *

_I try to hold on but it hurts too much,  
I try to forgive but it's not enough to make it all okay  
You can't play on broken strings,  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real, Oh the truth hurts.  
And lies worse.  
How can I give anymore, When I love you a little less than before?  
Broken Strings_** (James Morrison)**

O dia já amanhecia quando os Namidas – Yume, Yuki, Yami e Doku – já estavam de pé na sala de reuniões. Não era muito mais de sete da manhã quando todos eles chegaram a um acordo: Estavam sendo enganados. E em plena guerra. Isso não era bom.

-Não é possível, não tem como terem clonado meu sangue! – Resmungou a loira, enquanto batia o punho contra a grande mesa da sala de reuniões. – Algo muito errado está acontecendo aqui.

-Pelo que pudemos perceber, - O ruivo continuou – essa tal de Onna não é uma Namida, ou ao que parece, uma das duas é uma fraude. Ou você, ou ela.

-Minha sobrinha não é uma fraude.

-Mas que Clã deve tê-la mandado? – O moreno mais novo se pronunciou, depois de um grande tempo em silêncio. – Não é possível que ela, simplesmente, apareceu aqui, completamente despida de segurança, por vontade própria.

-Os Warui, certamente. – Doku finalizou.

-Eles não têm toda essa capacidade! – Yuki rangeu os dentes novamente.

-Ela está infiltrada no clã, não? Ela já deve ter percebido muitas informações e certamente repassado ao seu líder. Isso é o ruim.

-Mas... Como eles conseguiram isso?

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio absoluto. Nem um ruído poderia ser ouvido. A respiração descompassada de Yuki, afirmava que estava brava, enquanto via de relance o tio e os primos tentarem achar uma solução para isso.

-É o óbvio. Mandaram-na para exterminar Namida Yuki. – Yami falou como se fosse brincadeira, o que chocou, mesmo que de leve, todos os outros participantes da conversa. – Ela é uma matadora profissional, por isso não desconfiamos.

-Eu... Não entendo. – Yume mordeu o lábio inferior. – Como ela pode ter se infiltrado no clã com tanta facilidade? Não somos tão desleixados assim.

Yuki suspirou. – A culpa é minha. Eu estava nervosa quanto a todos os acontecimentos. – Reclamou, perceptivelmente, quase jogando uma cadeira em Yume – Dei pouca importância.

-Você poderia ser tirada do cargo por essa sua estupidez.

Mais uma vez o silêncio reinou, angustiante, como uma névoa, pela sala. Doku encarava seriamente a sobrinha, de modo a fazê-la se sentir realmente mal.

-O que seu pai pensaria sobre você agora? – Falou num sussurro desesperado. Ele também não estava agüentando a pressão, ele também estava sentindo a áurea de desespero que sua sobrinha emanava. – O que Fukai faria, ao ver a filha se tornando tão sentimental e fraca?

Yuki abaixou a cabeça, se sentindo ultrajada. Era como se milhões de adagas lhe perfurassem o corpo. O erro era dela, e só dela. E ela tinha que arcar com as conseqüências. – Ele ficaria decepcionado. Mas a culpa não é minha, quem sabe se ele estivesse vivo, pudesse me ensinar melhor. – Comentou com asco, encarando o tio, com os olhos duros e frios, mas uma lágrima solitária que lhe escorria pela bochecha. – Ah, esqueci. Foi culpa _sua_, inteiramente sua, ele ter morrido.

Yami olhou de Yuki para Doku, descrente. Ele não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. Enquanto Yume apenas abaixou a cabeça e logo depois se sentou em uma cadeira, agora só a prima e seu pai estavam de pé.

-Não fale assim comigo Yuki.

-Você matou _meu_ pai.

-Era ele ou Kuroi. – Elevou o tom de voz. – Eu me permiti ser egoísta e salvar a mãe de meu filho. A única mulher que talvez possa, um dia, amar.

-Então eu me permito ser egoísta e simplesmente arcar com meu erro. Eu cuido de Onna. – Finalizou, incrivelmente, serena. Seu gene Namida sempre aparecia em situações como essa, na qual não poderia escapar.

Doku soltou um grunhido. – Então Yume servirá a você como guarda-costas.

-Como assim? Ninguém me consulta antes? – Comentou baixinho.

O Ruivinho sorriu de canto enquanto Yuki, pela enésima vez, rangia os dentes. – Doo(1)? – Viu seu tio arquear apenas uma sobrancelha e foi obrigada a concordar. – Tanto faz. – Virou-se, fazendo um sinal para que Yume a seguisse, ele suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás, completamente descontente, e a seguiu pela mansão.

-Nee, Yuki. O que pensa em fazer? – Resmungou o mais velho, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando entediado as paredes passarem.

-Acertar contas. – E com uma sensação de que algo iria dar errado, encarou a prima, franzindo o cenho, algo ali iria pegar fogo.

-

"Manhã novamente", a loirinha pensou, descontente. Não que não gostasse das manhãs. Mas era algo tão... Chato. Era uma rotina cansativa e puramente igual a do dia anterior.

Dia anterior. Aconchegou-se novamente aos lençóis, olhando pelo vidro da grande porta, que dava para o jardim da frente. Ainda não acreditava que aquilo não havia sido um sonho. Um sonho perfeitamente, belo e, angustiadamente, dolorido.

_Flashback._

"Yuki-neechan, você está certa. Eu sou a cópia da Oka-san." _Disse com orgulho, observando a mulher congelada no gelo._

_Yoru não soube exatamente mais quanto tempo, mas sentia suas pernas ficarem dormentes por estar ajoelhada no gelo, mas também sentia que incrivelmente, não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar. Abraçou-se, em um consolo solitário e desejou, com todas as forças, que Yuki estivesse ali agora. Fazendo-lhe um leve cafuné na cabeça enquanto falava alguma coisa sobre 'ela está bem, agora, pare de chorar.'_

_Mas não tinha mais Yuki, não tinha mais cafuné, e não tinha mais a voz da irmã, por mais fria que seja, tentando lhe consolar. Não tinha mais ninguém. Só ela e ela mesma. Então deixou as mãos caírem contra o gelo do solo. Deveria ter aprendido, enquanto tinha tempo, tinha que ter tentado esquecer seu coração. Mas tudo o que tinha, agora, era tristeza, pura e absoluta._

_Socou a neve. Não tinha mais Anni. Socou novamente. Não tinha mais Yuki. Mais uma vez. Não tinha mais pai ou mãe, sendo adotivos ou não. Mais um soco. E não tinha nem mais lágrimas._

_Foi então que juntou as mãos ao rosto, tentando esconder seus olhos azuis de sua própria vergonha, e reparou a neve, vermelha de seu próprio sangue. Por que? Por que na sua vida sempre foi a 'errada'? Por que era sempre ela a se tornar pó?_

_E sem nenhum momento mais, se ergueu, dando uma ultima olhada para sua mãe. Estava voltando para a cede. Para seu, inóspito, fim._

_Fim do Flashback._

Yoru se levantou, não era como estar completamente perdida, só estava cansada. Queria o colo de Milena, o abraço de Kamus e o conforto de Yuki. Queria ir para escola para implicar com Anni, conversar com Astyrian, sentia até mesmo falta da saia de pregas, meia três-quartos e o sapatinho de boneca.

Ta, talvez do sapato não.

Yoru coçou os olhos, com preguiça, e se levantou. Arrumou-se vagarosamente, querendo não sair do quarto, penteou e prendeu os cabelos e fez sua higiene matinal. Tudo dentro do conforme, sentiu-se na rotina novamente.

Então abriu a porta, dando de cara com Kolta. Franziu o cenho levemente, enquanto ele parava, ainda apoiado no corrimão, aparentemente, passando mal. E o que viu a seguir, foi impressionante.

Viu o líder Koori ceder, perdendo as forças. Apertava, muito forte, a camisa, no local do coração, e no instante seguinte, o viu cair do segundo pro primeiro andar. A loira se apressou, o segurando e puxando de volta para 'o seguro'. – Kolta-sama! Kolta-sama, acorde!

Ouviu o baque estridente da bandeja de prata contra a madeira no chão e em seguida viu os cabelos negros de Sakura tapando sua visão do rosto do líder Koori. – Sakura-san! Ele estava caindo, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou, desesperada.

Ela lhe olhou com pena, sem poder explicar realmente o que se passava a jovem tola ao seu lado. Suspirou pesadamente e colocou o homem sentado no chão. Ele estava completamente desacordado e suava frio. – Ande Yoru, me ajude a levá-lo até a ambulância do clã. – Colocou um braço pela cintura do amado e viu a 'hime segurar seu braço direito e botá-lo sobre o ombro.

E a passos vacilantes, ambas desceram as escadas. Yoru tentava entender, a todo custo, o que estava acontecendo, não sabia como nem quando isso tinha ocorrido, só sabia que o homem mais poderoso desse clã estava desacordado e morrendo. Ele tinha àquele cheiro de morte, o mesmo cheiro que sentiu quando seu pai morreu.

Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem levemente, além de tudo, iriam lhe tirar também sua única chance de ser reconhecida como alguém. Ela seria culpada pela morte de Kolta. Sempre Yoru. Até que a ficha caiu em sua própria mente. Kolta estava morrendo de sua própria doença, é por isso que ela estava aqui.

Por Kami-sama! O que estava acontecendo ali?

_Flashback._

_Mal havia chegado ao clã, quer dizer, fazia algumas horas desde que havia terminado de guardar suas coisas dentro do armário e conhecido uma boa parte da cede, então decidiu que iria dar uma volta, para ver se conseguia memorizar todo o resto da cede e, quem sabe, conhecer mais alguém._

_Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o bater leve na porta, olhou para o objeto e exclamou para que entrasse, quem quer que fosse._

"Yoru-hime, precisamos conversar, poderia me seguir, onegai?" _O belo homem de cabelos azulados pediu para que ela o seguisse e a loirinha assim o fez. Andaram por alguns corredores – Yoru fazia um esforço enorme para não se perder – E chegaram a uma sala de reuniões._

_Não era grande ou espaçosa, era, na realidade, bem simples. Aconchegante, poderia dizer. Yoru ergueu os olhos até o homem mais velho. _"O que tanto queria falar comigo, Kolta-sama?" _Perguntou e ele fez um sinal para que se sentasse. Ele logo em seguida deu a volta, sentando na outra extremidade da bela mesa detalhada._

"'hime, lembra que eu lhe falei que tenho uma doença degenerativa, e, se eu, por ventura, me ausentar, será você a ocupar meu lugar?" _Ele parou, até receber uma resposta afirmativa da moça. Continuou. "_Bem, minha doença se chama _Síndrome de Hutchinson-Gilford_, mas você nunca deve ter ouvido falar, certo?"

"Hai."

"Se trata de uma doença em que os indivíduos envelhecem muito rapidamente desde a infância. No nascimento têm uma aparência totalmente normal, mas crescem cada vez mais lentamente que as outras crianças e desenvolvem uma expressão facial muito característica. Adquirem rugas e padecem de um dano severo das artérias, _arteriosclerose_, que causa à morte nos primeiros anos da adolescência." _Falou, calmamente, como se fosse algo natural. _"Bom, quantos anos você me daria, Yoru-hime?"

"Ahn..." _Falou, ainda meio chocada. _"Uns 26, talvez?"

"Heh." _Ele ajeitou o cabelo e fitou a mais nova. _"Na realidade tenho 17, por incrível que pareça, a doença me envelhece muito, mas muito mais devagar do que deveria. É como se eu fosse parcialmente doente."

"Por Kami-sama!" _Exclamou impressionada, enquanto os olhos dourados pareciam encarar-lhe profundamente. _"Mas, isso não tem cura?"

"Bom... Não. Na realidade, entre oito milhões de nascimentos, uma criança nasce como eu. E, por incrível que pareça, isso é genético. Ou seja, um dos meus cromossomos autossômicos é anormal, o que causa essa doença."

"Cromossomo... autossômico?"

"Isso. Cada humano tem 22 cromossomos autossômicos e 1 cromossomo sexual. Fazendo assim, 23 pares de cromossomos." _Explicou, calmamente. _"O cromossomo sexual é o que define seu sexo. O famoso, XX, mulher, ou XY, homem."

"Então, para que servem esses autossômicos?"

"São os cromossomos que constituem o patrimônio genético, estão tanto no homem quanto na mulher, no total são 44 cromossomos, formando pares perfeitos de 22. No meu caso, um dos meus cromossomos é anormal, o que causa essa minha doença. Ou seja, minha doença consiste em um envelhecimento precoce, junto com doenças degenerativas normais em humanos."

_Então, naquele dia, Yoru aprendeu tudo o que não queria saber sobre doenças genéticas._

_Fim do Flashback._

Yoru piscou, saindo do transe em que se encontrava, já estavam em frente da ambulância quando se lembrou perfeitamente do nome da doença do Koori a desmaiado. Progeria. – Saukura-san, você acha que Kolta irá melhorar?

-... Eu não sei Hime, mas esperamos que sim.

-Sabe, a progeria faz pessoas de dezesseis anos parecerem ter sessenta. Mas... Ele me disse que a doença dele era mais amena, ou seja, não atacava tanto quanto a síndrome de Hutchinson-Gilford.

-Yoru querida, ambas são a mesma doença.

-Uma é uma forma mais amena que a outra. A que ele tem é Progeria. – Resmungou. – A Hutchinson-Gilford é mais forte e mais incurável.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, impressionada. – Como sabe disso?

-Ele me contou, por fim, o resto eu deduzi.

-... Impressionante.

-

Yuki entrou em sua sala, seguida por Yume. Ela puxou uma folha em branco, por entre a pilha sobre sua mesa, e começou a escrever, deixando a bela caligrafia na cor preta manchar o papel. Ouviu seu primo tossir levemente, chamando atenção. – O que está fazendo, prima?

-Enviando uma carta a segurança. Estamos oficialmente em guerra e eu quero uma segurança acirrada. Quem não tiver permissão não entra e não sai. – Grunhiu entre dentes, o moreno aproximou-se e se apoiou na mesa, encarando a loira, pegou um dos fios de seu cabelo brincando com a ponta destes entre seus dedos.

-Você está preparada para a guerra Yuki? – Perguntou, uma pergunta que seria mais para ele mesmo do que para a garota.

-Por que não estaria?

-Não tem medo de perder as pessoas que você ama?

Yuki ficou em silêncio, parando de escrever, virou os olhos rubros, encarando os vermelhos do primo. Vermelho no vermelho. -... Eu não... – Piscou, pensativa, em seguida virou-se totalmente para o moreno. – Eu não sei.

-Você não pode proteger todo mundo ao mesmo tempo Yuki, seus 'pais' e sua irmã estão na guerra.

A loira, por um instante, viu o sangue cobrir o corpo e os olhos da irmã, tão vermelhos quanto ela esperou sempre para ter, e em seguida balançou a cabeça, não gostando da imagem.

-Eles são aliados dos Warui, só iremos matar pessoas do clã Warui, não mataremos Yoru, Kamus e quem mais estiver no fronte.

-... – Yume deu de ombros, desviando os olhos dos de sua prima, focou-os na janela. Yuki sentiu o vazio que o peso dos olhos do primo haviam lhe deixado. – Eu não estou pronto para ver minha família morrer na linha de ataque.

-... Você nunca foi apegado à família. – Yuki murmurou, finalmente desviando os olhos para o papel com a caligrafia preta. – Desho?

-Eu nunca tive motivos para ser Yuki, na época em que a guerra começou e estagnou, éramos crianças, não entendíamos completamente como é ir para a linha de ataque. Pelo contrário, queríamos ir, sem medo algum. – Yume soltou os cabelos loiros e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. – Mas agora somos os responsáveis pela guerra, temos que nos proteger, e proteger a quem amamos, não é?

-...

-... Não é? – Voltou a olhar para a prima, silenciosa.

-Eu não sei Yume. Eu já perdi tudo o que eu tinha para perder. Agora, o que vier, é lucro. – Fechou os olhos, com medo de que sua dor, além de soar nas palavras, as deixando amargas, transpassasse por seus olhos também.

-Você tem a mim.

-Não Yume. Eu _só _tenho a você.

O moreno abraçou a soukiniana, a sentindo segurar em sua blusa com força. Ela era forte, verdadeiramente forte. Mas estava se tornando fraca dentro de sua força. Ela tinha se isolado tanto do mundo que, hoje, quando ela precisava se regenerar, soltando-se das amarras Namidas, simplesmente... Não conseguia. E se afundava ainda mais nessa imensidão negra que a guerra causava.

Dois toques. Alguém batia a porta e Yuki soltou-se rapidamente, enxugando outra de suas lágrimas solitárias. Yume moveu-se, apoiando-se na janela, logo atrás da prima, com visão perfeita da sala e da porta.

-Entre. – A voz fria de Yuki soou. E pela porta passou, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a morena de falsos olhos vermelhos. – Onna, era você mesmo que eu queria ver. – Yume não pode ver, mas pode imaginar o sorriso maquiavélico que surgiu nos lábios da soukiniana com aquelas palavras.

-Namida-san, - Falou, com toda sua 'inocência'. – viu os resultados do teste? – Sorriu, aparentemente, simpática.

Yuki encarou-a, com falta de crença em sua falsidade tamanha. Enfim, ergueu-se e encontrou os belos olhos vermelhos a sua frente. – Então, Onna, onde conseguiu as lentes tão bem forjadas?

-C-como? – Arregalou os olhos, deixando o sorriso desaparecer. Ela encontrou os severos olhos Namidas, em dobro. Yume moveu-se, colocando-se frente à porta. – Como você sabe disso?

-Pobres Warui. – Sorriu, cínica. – Será que eles não sabem que por geração, apenas um Namida tem o genoma Souke como eu tenho? Ou seja, a menos que você seja minha filha, não tem como isso acontecer.

Yume sentiu-se tremer diante das palavras cruéis e a face maligna que sua prima apresentava. Onna nem ao menos se mexeu, apenas permaneceu serena, completamente estática, enquanto em seu rosto brotava um sorriso de escárnio.

-Pelo que vejo, Namidas tem muito mais a esconder dentro de seus próprios genomas, do que dentro de sua própria cede.

Yuki deu dois passos à frente, a garota recuou dois. – Pelo que vejo, Waruis são mais burros do que eu pensava. Mandar uma assassina profissional, para exterminar a líder do clã, e usar o próprio DNA da vítima em questão para poder se esconder. Não é muito inteligente. – Mais uma vez Yuki se aproximou, fazendo a garota recuar mais, até bater com as costas contra o outro Namida.

-O que pretendem fazer? Aliás, o que podem fazer? – Sorriu com escárnio. – Tudo o que eu sabia, eu passei a diante! – Riu-se, completamente insana.

Yuki sorriu marota e um leve 'click' ouviu-se pela sala. O metal gélido do cano na Magnum Research encontrava-se contra a testa da morena. Yume moveu-se para o lado, deixando a garota completamente sem alternativa. O moreno se lembrava perfeitamente dessa arma, apostava que Nicásio também, então apenas saiu da linha de tiro e viu a prima finalmente voltar a pose gélida. Onna olhou para ela descrente, mas completamente confusa.

-Você _não_ pode fazer isso.

-Teste-me.

Yuki apenas apertou o gatilho e o sangue espalhou-se pela sala, pela arma e pelo rostinho bonito da garota. A morena caiu no chão inerte, um pequeno buraco em sua testa, mas atrás havia ficado um belo buraco.

-Que Kami a tenha. – Yume pronunciou.

-Que Hades a coma no jantar. – Resmungou, travando a arma e a colocando sobre a mesa. Yume sorriu, apesar de estarem falando de um cadáver, sua prima continuava com o péssimo humor que ela sempre teve.

-Irei chamar as faxineiras.

-Vou com você, tenho que deixar essa carta na segurança e me limpar. – Finalizou, pegando o papel sobre a mesa.

-Heh, você ficou com uma áurea muito selvagem com esse sangue todo no rosto.

-Damare, usuratonkashii (2).

**Continue ?**

_

* * *

Aprendendo línguas com a titia Insane:_

(1) – Doo?: Como?  
(2) – Usuratonkashii: Algo como 'retardado', 'perdedor' ou pior. Não sei bem a tradução porque a única pessoa que eu conheço que sabe a tradução exata não quer me falar o que é.

* * *

Observação: A fonte da síndrome de _Hutchinson-Gilford_, é a wikipédia e google. Ela também é conhecida como Progeria, foi chamada de Hutchinson-Gilfordporque esse cara foi o primeiro a catalogar a doença.

_

* * *

N/a: Oh meu deus! Finalmente, capítulo que vem é o casamento dos dois e finalmente o estopim para a guerra *---*, em breve Yuki e Yoru irão se enfrentar, cara a cara. E, venhamos e convenhamos, estou com dó da pobre da Yo. Tadinha, ela é quem mais sofre – ou será que não?_

_Beijos ~_

_Insane Teffy._


	15. Epílogo

**Clãs: A Descrença da Criação;**  
_Epílogo;_

"Dolendo Novit Mortalis Vitam"  
- Sofrendo se aprende (sobre) a vida mortal –

-Então, Yuki. O que você aprendeu hoje, consigo e com as pessoas ao seu redor.

-Aprendi que odeio meu primo.

-Acho que essa não é a resposta correta.

-Gomen. – Resmungou, desculpando-se diante do olhar rubro. – Aprendi que a cada passo que dou, e cada coisa que eu faço, modificam meu passado, presente e futuro. E que, meu casamento com o primo será... Útil para o clã algum dia.

-_Dolendo Novit Mortalis Vitam._

A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto o seu velho progenitor deu três passos a janela grande da sala do clã, olhou pelo vidro e, pelo reflexo, pode ver a admiração e a dor que os olhos rubros escondiam.

-Só se aprende sobre essa vida, sofrendo.

-Não acha que eu já sofri bastante, _oto-san_?

-Acho que você não mostrou metade do que você é capaz. Você apenas se fez grande, poderosa e inalcançável. Acha que é só disto que vivem as pessoas?

-Acho que eu posso viver assim. – Segundos de silêncio se passaram entre os dois e passos foram ouvidos no corredor, Yuki quis abraçar seu pai com todas as forças, mas ele simplesmente desapareceu, deixando a garota solitária em seu lugar preferido.

Porque aquele lugar ainda havia um 'quê' daquele homem maravilhoso.

-Aishiteru, musume. – Uma pausa vagarosa – Eu espero que você reencontre sua força e seja capaz de reparar meus erros.

Yuki deixou o sorriso brotar-lhe a face, enquanto voltava a janela, para olhar o raio de sol que lhe trouxera aquela ótima alucinação. Yume entrou no aposento e apenas pode sorrir, ao reparar o quão Namida Yuki parecia poderosa atrás daquela mesa, frente a janela, enquanto suas mãos permaneciam juntas atrás de suas costas. E numa pose altiva, sorria, sincera.

**Owari.**

N/a: O que? _Clãs: A Descrença da Criação_ acabou?

É isso aí moçada, esse é o fim. Quero dizer, o fim da primeira parte. Apesar de eu não alterar aonde irei publicar os capítulos e tals, eu irei dividir a história em três partes. _Clãs: A Descrença da Criação_, _Clãs: Quando Flores Choram Gelo_, e... O último título eu não vou contar para vocês não. - risada maligna.

Mas não se preocupem, o capítulo primeiro já está prontinho para a publicação.

Beijos ~

Insane.


	16. Segunda Parte

**Segunda Parte**  
_Como eu já disse no capítulo anterior, Clãs será uma trilogia._

Don't believe what you see  
Believe in me and my reality  
Eternity indeed

Indeed it's the end all and be all there's, Hope...

Don't believe what you hear  
Believe in me and I will reappear  
Salvation at last

At last someone to answer all my prayers, Hope...

Living a Lie!  
_Living a Lie (Epica)_


	17. Capítulo Décimo Primeiro

**Clãs: Quando Flores Choram Gelo;  
**_Capítulo Décimo Primeiro: Como uma linha que nos une._**  
**

_Primo somniare videbamur, Deinde veritas se praecipitavit**(1)**__  
I secretly longed for something which had never existed  
First I thought it was a dream  
But then it smashed into reality  
Beautiful on the outside  
Decayed deeply within  
I secretly longed for something which had never existed  
(Devoted to a body without a soul)  
Illusive Consensus_** (Epica)**

Yuki se olhou no espelho pela enésima vez. Encarava a maquiagem, clara, bem feita e o longo kimono, com cauda, que usava. Sentia-se orgulhosa em usar a roupa que sua mãe usara, inevitavelmente tinha o cheiro dela, misturado ao cheiro de coisas guardadas, mas era um cheiro que Yuki pensou ter esquecido.

Tinha medo de chorar, ante sua própria imagem. Ela estava se encarando há tanto tempo que mal se sentia sozinha sobre aquele tablado, envolta de espelhos. Era seu casamento, hoje. Ela se casaria com Yume, estaria eternamente ligada a ele por mais um laço, desta vez, visível. Mas o que mais a impressionava era que não se sentia totalmente culpada. Estranhamente estava se sentindo até... "Bem" de casar-se com seu primo. Não entendia esse sentimento, então voltava ao seu dilema, contra sua própria imagem no espelho. Tentava, desesperadamente, entender seu sentimento através de seus olhos. Mas o que menos esperava era suas orbes enxerem-se de lágrimas dessa maneira.

Lágrimas, duas ou três escaparam-lhe dos olhos, seguidas de várias outras, quando percebeu o que acontecia ali. Colocou as mãos nos lábios e gritou, desesperada. Estava totalmente apaixonada pelo bastardo de seu primo.

-

Yume alisou o terno totalmente branco e viu a serva arrumar-lhe a rosa vermelha no bolso esquerdo, suspirou, hoje teria que ver a prima sofrer ao se casar com ele – por muitos momentos queria ser Nicásio, para poder olhar e ver sua prima feliz ao seu lado. O moreno suspirou pesadamente, pensando seriamente em desistir do casamento, mas não podia mais. Não tinha mais volta. Dispensou a serva e saiu, apressando-se em entrar no jardim, todo coberto de neve, para a cerimônia.

Suspirou, mais uma vez, angustiado quando a música típica começou, mas sorriu abobado quando viu a beleza da loira que andava sobre aquele tapete estendido sobre a neve branca. Tão linda.

Ela vinha de braços dados com Doku, de cabeça baixa. Tinha calma Namida característica. Yume sentiu o coração pulsar diante da emoção que ele, inevitavelmente, sentia. Estava se casando! E com uma pessoa que nunca esperou que desse certo. Tocou a mão da loira, vendo-a encarar-lhe completamente despida de máscaras, e aquele olhar o assustou. Esperaria muitas coisas, menos o olhar penetrante de sua prima, rodeado de confusão e com marcas de gotículas, dando um brilho especial. Sentiu o coração apertar e sorriu o mais terno que pôde. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, diante ao padre da cerimônia.

-Estamos aqui, agora, para unir esse nobre casal nas graças de Kami-sama... – Começou o juiz de paz, com seu típico discurso entediante e que nenhum dos dois Namidas fazia questão de prestar atenção. Yuki se virou, imperceptivelmente, comentando não mais alto que um sussurro.

-Maldito Bastardo. – O homem sorriu. – Você conseguiu.

-Sinto-me até orgulhoso. – Comentou sarcástico, fazendo a garota revirar os olhos nas orbes.

-Então, Namida Yuki, despida de conceitos pré-estabelecidos e crenças falsas, aceita Namida Yume, na tristeza ou na pobreza, como seu legítimo amado? – O padre sorriu, encarando a jovem altiva.

-Hai. – Uma aliança foi posta nas mãos do primo por uma – mão – bem mais delicada.

-E você, Namida Yume, despid-...

-Sim, aceito. – Cortou o padre, que sorriu, crente que aquilo era entusiasmo, mal sabendo a culpa que o moreno carregava nas costas. Colocou o anel na mão alheia, dourado como os cabelos dela, e ergueu-se, de mãos dadas com a loira. Olhou para as mãos unidas e viu as alianças tilintarem diante do mínimo raio de sol que transpassava as nuvens densas. Ergueu o véu da garota, sua recente esposa. – Para sempre.

O beijo cinematográfico fez só parte da cena. Yuki pensava nas palavras do primo e percebeu o quão longe ia seu amor por ele. Assim como percebeu que os olhos rubros, intensos que fitavam os seus, eram perdidamente envolventes. Fechou os olhos em desistência, sem saber a reação do primo, e sentiu seu orgulho ir ao chão quando percebeu o quão estava dependente daqueles lábios. Como um veneno.

Fora de seu torpor, Yuki se viu puxada, andando de volta ao tapete impecável estendido à sua frente. Andava de braços dados com o primo, que tinha um sorriso sarcástico, ela apenas permaneceu séria, com o cenho levemente franzido. Poderia-se dizer, que estava pensativa. Sentiu apenas o desequilíbrio do seu corpo e percebeu que Doku havia a jogado no chão, piscou rapidamente, Yume apenas desviou de um objeto pontiagudo que fora lhe atirado. Como uma adaga.

-Nhn. Droga. – Yume murmurou e ficou a segurar o braço direito.

-Kuso. Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Yuki se levantou, sentindo a ira sair por seus poros, Doku levantou-se tão rápido quanto a mulher e logo deu as ordens para os seguranças, o primo mais novo – Yami – puxou a garota pela manga da roupa.

-Vamos Yu, não temos tempo. – Apressou a prima, que apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, sem entender. Ele sorriu o mais doce que pode e arrastou a loira, com a ajuda do moreno, para dentro da cede.

-O que está acontecendo aqui Yami? – Resmungou para o primo, enquanto corria ao seu lado.

-Há invasores. Por algum motivo, houve uma falha na segurança e alguns soldados Warui treinados entraram na cede. – Yuki revirou os olhos, não era possível, contratava os melhores seguranças do Japão e eles cometiam uma falha dessas.

-Malditos. – Resmungaram os recém-casados em uníssono. Yuki revirou os olhos. Assim que colocou os pés dentro da cede, parou no corredor, fitando a porta semi-aberta, enquanto ouvia gritos lá fora.

-Eu não posso fazer isso! – Ela levantou a barra do kimono, encarando – agora – os primos. – Estão todos lá fora. – Se preparou para correr de volta ao jardim, mas o braço de Yume, a segurando, e seus olhos fixos em sua imagem, não a deixaram se mexer. – Me solta! – Encarou fundo àqueles olhos.

-Não vou deixar você sair daqui Yuki.

-Mas, as pessoas...!

-Meu pai está lá fora, e os Namidas precisam de um líder vivo. – A loira parou de se debater, ainda encarando os olhos tão profundos quanto os seus. – Vamos, me deixe protegê-la, ao menos dessa vez. – Perguntou, deixando um pingo de preocupação transparecer nos olhos rubros.

A garota parou, abaixando o olhar levemente e depois o ergueu de novo. – Hn. – E vendo-se completamente sem saída, suspirou. Era ela sozinha contra os dois primos que estavam, acima de tudo, tentando a proteger. Desconfiava que, talvez, nada pudesse fazer lá fora. Puxou seu braço das mãos de Yume, ainda orgulhosa. Ajeitou a roupa e bateu o resto de neve derretida de sua roupa.

O ruivo sorriu, ante a desistência da prima. – Entenda nee-chan, é melhor para você... É melhor para os Namidas.

Os primos sorriram em concordância e Yuki pensou em acenar positivamente, desistiu. Ajeitou as mechas soltas de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e encarou Yume. – Vamos. Vou fazer um curativo em seu braço.

Só então o moreno pareceu lembrar que seu braço latejava mais que o normal, deu de ombros e andou lado a lado com a prima. Yami seguiu-os de perto e logo os três se viram na sala de medicamentos do clã. O mais velho sentou-se em um banco de madeira ao canto, pressionando levemente o machucado por cima do terno. Yuki andava pela sala, em busca de medicamentos de primeiro socorros.

Parou, observando o primo. – Tire o terno. – Mandou, autoritária. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Vou fazer um curativo nisso aí.

-_Nisso aí_? É o meu braço. – Resmungou inconformado. – Não confio em você fazendo curativos, você mal ferve leite.

-Não amole _Namida Yume_, – Sua voz era cortante. – Só faz o que eu estou mandando. – Yami segurou o riso, diante daquela cena, quem mais presenciaria o líder do clã mais influente e o melhor guerreiro do Japão brigando dessa maneira? – Me de seu braço. – Resmungou, sendo prontamente atendida. Fechou a cara, erguendo a manga do terno, de nada adiantou, não conseguia chegar ao machucado. – Eu vou precisar que você tire o terno, bastardo.

-Além de me chamar de bastardo, ainda quer se aproveitar do meu machucado. – Levou um olhar fulminante da loira, que o fez se sentir assustado. – Mas é claro que para minha priminha eu faço. – Nenhum dos primos segurou o meio sorriso e o moreno rapidamente retirou o colete e o terno, ficando com apenas um dos braços dentro da blusa social manchada de sangue.

O roxo enorme se estendia pelo braço do moreno e uma pequena bola de pus se formava sobre o machucado. Os olhos arregalados de ambos os mais velhos surpreenderiam qualquer um. – Por Kami! A arma estava envenenada. – O resmungo veio de Yami que aprontou-se para pegar os medicamentos certos, incluindo antídotos e azeite.

A loira apressou-se em pegar uma faixa de couro, prendendo a circulação do braço do moreno, em um aperto forte, impedia que o veneno se espalhasse, ainda mais, pelo organismo dele. Yami voltou com os medicamentos e três seringas.

-Você já estancou o veneno? – Ela afirmou levemente e viu o ruivo pegar uma das seringas, translúcida. – Yume, eu vou colocar um analgésico junto com morfina, para que você não sinta nenhum tipo de dor, ok? – Ele afirmou. – E aconselho a você a não olhar, pode ser um pouco nojento.

-Hn.

Apesar de não ser uma resposta exata, o ruivo não pensou duas vezes antes de inserir aquele medicamento. O braço do homem a sua frente ficou, rapidamente, dormente. Pegou o azeite, entregando-o para a prima, junto com um pote de ferro. – Eu vou precisar que você sugue o excesso de veneno do corpo dele, para que o antídoto faça efeito. – A cara de nojo foi de ambas as partes e Yuki fitou o machucado, sentindo ânsias de vômito. – Eu preciso de sua ajuda nee-chan, o Yume precisa de sua ajuda.

A garota colocou o azeite na boca, engolindo-o logo em seguida. Furou, o machucado, com um bisturi, fazendo um 'corte sobre o corte', tirando o pus. Colocou um pouco mais de azeite na boca e, sem engolir o azeite, sugou o líquido amarelo avermelhado, cuspindo em seguida para a bacia próxima.

Yume não sentia nada, mas o nojo tamanho o fez virar o rosto para o outro lado. A garota fez o mesmo procedimento mais uma ou duas vezes, fazendo que na quarta vez o sangue viesse puro à sua boca. Cuspiu, olhando para Yami que afirmou levemente, ela se levantou e saiu, rapidamente para lavar a boca.

Yami aplicou o antídoto na parte 'estancada' e depois no outro braço, para caso o veneno ter se espalhado um pouco. Terminado isso, Yami sorriu. – Está sentindo alguma coisa primo?

-Um pouco de dor.

-Deve ser por causa da hemorragia. – Fitou as vestes imundas do primo, ele estava impregnado de sangue. – Vou colocar um pouco mais de analgésico com morfina, terei de costurar seu braço. – Ele pegou a seringa extra em seu bolso e colocou o líquido transparente novamente no corpo do moreno. Armado de um fio de aço cirúrgico e agulha própria para isso, costurou – a punho firme – o braço do primo.

Não durou muito mais que três minutos e logo estava pronto. Yuki apareceu com a gaze e ataduras, para enfaixar o braço do moreno, Yami, pela ultima vez, injetou o antídoto no braço coagulado, caso o antídoto tivesse saído junto com a morfina pela hemorragia. Soltou a faixa de couro e Yuki fez um curativo rápido.

Yume estava levemente grogue, então, com a ajuda do primo, andou até seu quarto, para colocar uma roupa livre daquele cheiro de sangue amargo. Yuki andou até a sala do líder, querendo ficar quieta por um tempo. Estava tentando entender como aquilo tudo acontecera. Viu, então, quando o tio entrou no clã, carregando dois prisioneiros com ajuda da segurança, estavam indo para o temível 'porão'.

A loira apressou-se a andar até o hall principal, para poder encontrar com eles, parou, em frente ao tio, fitando as figuras machucadas, sorriu de canto. – Então, são vocês que resolveram causar todo esse tumulto. – O Sarcasmo era presente em seu tom, inundando cada palavra com sua ira.

-Maldita Namida. – A mulher falou, estreitando os olhos. Yuki sorriu, superior. – Nós iremos ganhar essa guerra! A perda de minha vida não significará nada ao líder Warui. – E com isso o sorriso dela alastrou-se, tendo um leve toque de insanidade. Yuki parou quieta, pensando se isso era problema daquele clã.

Então olhou para o homem, meio amuado. Ele pareceu tremer diante de seu olhar, desviou da mulher e aproximou-se dele, ainda ouviu-a gritar. – Se afaste, bastarda! – Mas em seguida os guardas a seguraram mais forte e o barulho de tapa foi ouvido.

A Namida encarou o outro prisioneiro. – Então, você me parece novo demais para estar em uma guerra. Não tem medo? – Perguntou, rodeando-o, como um predador e sua presa. Ele estava nitidamente com medo dela. – De que clã você vem?

-Eu... – Sua voz sumiu e ele engoliu seco. – Sou do clã Koori. – Ele viu a mulher erguer uma sobrancelha, interessada.

-Então Koori, não tem medo de morrer? Não tem medo de perder aqueles que ama? Seja sincero. – Parou frente a ele, encarando os olhos claros. Yuki os achou, particularmente, familiares.

-Tenho sim senhora.

-Você não precisa respondê-la! – A mulher gritava.

-Quer fazer um trato? – A Namida ignorou a mulher que esperneava e prosseguiu com a conversa. Todos naquele local estranharam sua atitude, mas fingiram-se de desentendidos. Diante da afirmação dele, a soukiniana sorriu. – Levem essa mulher daqui, mas deixem-no, quero falar à sós.

O corredor ficou vazio rapidamente, só dando tempo para um dos guardas entregar-lhe a chave de suas algemas.

-O que vai acontecer com ela? – Yuki surpreendeu-se com ele. O garoto ainda estava preocupado com a mulher? Ela pareceu não entender e desviou os olhos quando percebeu que a sua atitude era imunda perto da dele. Ele era como sua irmã, puro demais para a guerra.

Limpou a garganta, fitando os olhos claros enquanto o soltava. – Podemos dizer que eu nunca vi um prisioneiro voltar deste porão. – Deu de ombros. – Mas como se chama, Koori?

-Tenshigo**(1)**. Koori Tenshigo.

-Interessante, 'anjo'. – A loira sorriu. – Gostaria de fazer um trato com você. Por sua liberdade, quero informações constantes de Na-... – Parou, de sobressalto. – Koori Yoru. – Não acostumaria com isso tão cedo.

-Sobre a 'hime?

-Hai. Ela é minha... Conhecida. – Frisou bem a palavra, tentando esconder a verdade daqueles olhos temerosos. – Quero informações para que eu possa saber onde ela está nessa guerra. – Ao simples mencionar do nome da irmã, sentiu o coração apertar de saudades.

-Mas como sabe que eu não irei de trair? – Ele perguntou descrente.

-Você é jovem, Tenshigo, assim como é 'bom' de coração. Eu estou devolvendo-lhe sua vida e como uma troca, você me dá o que almejo. Você deve pressentir que não quero informações para o mal, mas para proteger Yoru do meu fronte de batalha.

Ele pareceu refletir e concordou, meio incerto. Apenas resolveu perguntar uma coisa a mais. – Senhora Yuki. – Pensou sobre as palavras, vendo que tinha a atenção da poderosa Namida. – Yoru-hime não é apenas sua 'conhecida', não é verdade? – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Não é possível que a senhora pare seu fronte de batalha inteiro só por causa de uma conhecida.

Ela sorriu, meio nostálgica. – Ela é minha irmã caçula, anjo.

-

Doku em toda sua vida já tinha visto diversas estratégias e planos, mas nunca conseguiu entender como a sua sobrinha pensava.

Ainda mais confabulando com o inimigo.

-

O garoto de cabelos laranja entrou na mansão, teria que interpretar a partir de agora. Ele era um sobrevivente, por causa de um demônio que estava tentando se retratar com Deus. Isso, era exatamente isso. Namida Yuki era um demônio tentando ser um anjo. Andou meio incerto e bateu a porta, abrindo-a sem esperar consentimento.

-Ot-... – Parou sua frase no meio do caminho quando viu a mulher loira no lugar de Kolta, os cabelos caprichosamente trançados e os olhos azuis arregalados. – 'Hime? O que faz aqui?

-Erm... – Tentou explicar o mais simples que pôde. – É que Kolta-sama teve que se retirar. – Torceu os lábios. O 'quase-loiro' sorriu. – Ele achou que ia ser um bom treino... Sabe?

-Entendo. – Aproximou-se da mesa, estendendo a mão. – Me chamo Tenshigo, acho que ainda não fomos devidamente apresentados. Vim aqui deixar o relatório do... – pensou por um momento e escolheu não revelar o local, apenas o que aconteceu. – Ataque. Perdemos mais uma Warui, mas fizemos contato direto com a classe nobre.

Yoru anotou tudo rapidamente, sua caligrafia não era a melhor de todas, mas era, dentro do possível, legível. Ela arrumou a franja que lhe caía sobre o olho esquerdo e sorriu, finalmente havia conhecido um guerreiro, e melhor, de sua idade. Não que não gostasse de ficar com Kolta ou Sakura, mas queria conhecer mais gente dentro do Clã, e tinha certeza que Tenshigo iria lhe ajudar.

-Anotado.

Ambos sorriram e Yoru convidou o homem a sentar-se, ficaram apenas conversando trivialidades, enquanto Yoru fazia perguntas sobre coisas do clã ou sobre quem era ele. Apenas respondia tranqüilo. Mas ficou interessado naquela história, como Yoru seria irmã de Yuki? Como aquela pessoa gentil poderia ser irmã do demônio frio e sarcástico que conhecera na cede? Mas o principal, como Yuki e Yoru tinham mesmo pai e mesma mãe?

Tenshigo só não percebeu o quanto já estava envolvido nesse emaranhado de fios, ligações e emoções já tão manchados de sangue.

**Continue ?

* * *

**_Aprendendo línguas com a titia Insane:_

_(1) - Primo somniare videbamur, Deinde veritas se praecipitavit: Primeiro pensamos que foi um sonho (que) em seguida se precipitou em realidade.  
(2) – Tenshigo: Anjo + terminação 'go', para nomes masculinos._

* * *

_N/a: Acho que tudo o que eu tinha que comentar eu comentei no capítulo passado, mas eu amei esse novo capítulo - olhinhos brilhantes - mas eu gostei mais do novo personagem, ele não é fofinho? _

_Beijos ~_

_Insane.  
_


	18. Capítulo Décimo Segundo

_**Clãs: Quando Flores Choram Gelo;**  
Capítulo Décimo Segundo: Perda._

_I'll be your hate, I'll be your love  
Don't you know that I'm the one?  
I'm not here to use you  
I am here to tame your soul  
I'm not here to blame you  
I am here to play your role.  
_**Falling Apart **_(Entwine)_

-Vamos garota, levante-se. Ou será que você chegou ao seu máximo? – Riu o homem diante da ruiva caída e ensanguentada. – Será que você não consegue mais? – Mais uma risada escabrosa. – Rasteje aos meus pés então.

A mulher cada vez mais sentia que àquele homem era um monstro. Tentou erguer-se, apoiando-se nas mãos e, depois, nos joelhos, mas caiu como uma fruta podre. Completamente humilhada frente ao seu carrasco. Tinha que ser tio da líder Namida para ser tão rude. Sentiu-se erguida pelo colarinho e fitou fundo àqueles olhos vermelhos. Sorriu de canto e cuspiu-lhe sangue em sua face.

Doku separou-se da mulher, a jogando no chão, como se fosse lixo. Limpou a face, raivoso. – Vou fazer você desejar nunca ter sido uma Warui. – Resmungou e virou-se para os dois seguranças, impassíveis na porta. – Divirtam-se, eu volto em duas horas.

A Ruiva lembraria eternamente do sorriso macabro de Doku e os olhares cobiçosos e desejosos dos homens.

-

Doku abriu a porta, vendo os três primos a conversar. Claro que Yuki e Yume discutiam por algo extremamente descartável, mas isso parecia entreter Yami. Pareciam tranqüilos. O tio – e pai – sorriu quando percebeu que haviam lhe notado. A loira andou até ele. – Doku, você está bem?

-Nunca estive melhor. – Sorriu de canto e um leve ruído foi ouvido. Os quatro pareceram ouvir, mas diante da janela – esquecida – aberta, só Doku viu o vulto da pequena agulha assoprada pelo homem armado de uma Zarabatana **(1)**. Sem pensar muito, jogou sua sobrinha para o lado e sentiu a agulha atingir-lhe um pouco acima da clavícula e um pouco abaixo do pescoço.

Yume arregalou os olhos e Yuki no chão ficou inerte assistindo a cena. Yami pensara em se levantar, mas estava tão pasmo quando os outros dois – primos. O moreno preparou-se para pular a janela – novamente – e seguir atrás do atirador, mas o grito da loira o fez parar. – O que houve?

-A agulha estava envenenada! – Exclamou, retirando o objeto – Doku está morrendo, a '_coisa_' acertou um ponto vital! – Falou meio perdida. Yami já a ajudava a levantar o tio e Yume logo se aproximou, tomando o lugar da garota e mandando-a abrir as portas.

Em pouco tempo já haviam chegado à garagem – que tinha entrada por dentro da cede – e colocavam o tio – sentado –, com cuidado no banco traseiro. Yami pareceu pensar um pouco ao ver a prima sentar-se no banco carona e o primo no de motorista. – Acha que Doku vai brigar? – Perguntou incerto.

-Cala a boca e entra no carro Yami, se você demorar um pouco mais, Doku não vai nem mais estar aqui para contar a história. – O mais velho bradou e o ruivo correu para entrar no veículo, sem hesitar.

O homem mais velho tinha traços de dor no rosto cansado, estava realmente fraco e o veneno parecia espalhar-se rapidamente. O moreno assim que saiu da cede – em uma velocidade, consideravelmente, alta – fez uma curva meio fechada, cantando pneu. Yami segurou o corpo do tio, que caía para o lado.

-Yume, cuidado! – Ele grunhiu – Yume -, resmungando algo, quando finalmente parou em frente ao hospital, em tempo recorde. O prédio grande e imponente trazia más lembranças a Yuki, envolvendo sua infância, seu pai e sua mãe. Que Kami os tivesse.

Afrouxou o cinto, o soltando logo após, saindo do carro e ajudando os primos. Ao entrar no hospital, sentiu-se como num 'Déjà-vú', novamente com sua 'família'. Chamou o médico e exigiu um atendimento rápido e prioritário, prontamente atendida, levando o homem cansado na maca, até a sala de primeiros socorros.

Yume acompanhou o médico, deixando Yuki e Yami para trás, O ruivo virou-se, pensativo e seguiu um rumo incerto. Yuki parecia pensar em protestar, mas sabia que o primo precisava daquele tempo, então, contentou-se em ficar sozinha naquele corredor imponente e frívolo. Sentou-se em uma cadeira, aparafusada na parede e ficou a encarar a porta marrom, pela qual Yume tinha passado com Doku e os médicos, e os azulejos brancos.

Sentiu-se angustiada, poucas vezes tinha se sentido assim, mas esperava que tudo ficasse bem. Rezava para isso.

-

A loira entrelaçou as mãos novamente, já fazia mais de meia hora que os médicos haviam começado a tratar de Doku, mas ninguém, até agora, havia lhe dado notícias. Ouviu uma porta abrir um pouco atrás de si, mas não deu importância, não era essa porta que queria – e tinha sua total atenção – que abrisse.

Sorriu, quase instantaneamente, e levantou-se, quando viu o primo sair pelo corredor, ele – o sorriso – desfez-se em poucos segundos ao ver os olhos injetados e a face cabisbaixa. Esperou ele aproximar-se.

-Então... – Perguntou, esperançosa.

-Heh. – Torceu os lábios e ergueu os olhos. – Que Kami o tenha.

De que adiantava rezar se de nada adiantava? Tinha dúvidas se Deus realmente existia ou se só gostava de ignorá-la quando precisava.

-Eu... – fez uma leve pausa. – Sinto muito. – Sabia como era difícil perder um pai.

-Não me venha com "sente muito". Foi culpa sua.

-Eu estou lhe pedindo desculpas! – Resmungou brava, encarando-o, vendo a dor estampada em suas íris. – A culpa não é minha que seu pai resolveu dar uma de herói.

-É para isso que a Bouke serve, não é? – Aquietou-se o moreno, induzindo a loira a fazer o mesmo. – Me diga, isso vai trazê-lo de volta?

-... O que?

-Suas desculpas, vão trazê-lo de volta? – O Silêncio que se seguiu foi tão intenso que Yuki pôde sentir a dor de seu igual. Negou com a cabeça. – Então não a quero. Pode ficar.

O moreno deixou uma, duas... Talvez mais lágrimas caírem e fechou os olhos, sentindo a dor e a vergonha misturados, ele tinha os punhos apertados, fechados. Ela então chegou a conclusão de que nunca havia visto Yume chorar. Segurou suas mãos, o fazendo resetar os músculos e então relaxar ambos os punhos, encarava-os, para logo depois aprisionar seus olhos nos rubros, iguais aos seus.

Yuki o abraçou, sem malícia alguma, sem ironia alguma. Apenas um abraço de iguais, e Yume entendeu o recado, escondeu seu rosto nos cabelos dourados da prima e chorou, molhando-lhe os cabelos loiros, a blusa e a pele nua do pescoço.

-Eu prometo Yume, vou fazer esse bastardo sofrer com minhas próprias mãos. – Resmungou.

Mesmo sem ver, ela sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

-Yu... – Chamou a garota, a fazendo soltar o abraço, e mesmo a contra gosto, ele fez o mesmo, fitaram-se. – Obrigado.

Ela apenas sorriu de canto, o sorriso típico de uma Namida, mas quem olhasse realmente dentro de suas íris, sabia que aquele sorriso era puro, nem um pouco contaminado pelo sarcasmo típico – também. Ela arrumou as madeixas negras, desalinhadas.

-Pronto para vingar Doku?

-Não precisa perguntar duas vezes.

O Sorriso ali, velado pelas paredes brancas, nunca foi tão cúmplice.

-

Yoru abriu a porta do quarto, onde Kolta estava dormindo, ligado à maquinas, e Sakura estava sentada ao seu lado, vigiando-o. A loira sentia-se meio perdida entre os dois, havia coisas ali que ela não sabia ou não compreendia. Então apenas preferiu se retirar. Ao abrir a porta e fitar o corredor branco do hospital, viu uma silhueta familiar.

Segurou seus ímpetos de gritar e a fitou, quieta, sentada no banco. Não era ninguém menos que Namida Yuki, não acreditava. Quando a viu levantar-se, passou pela porta novamente, ficou a encarar e ouvir a conversa do corredor em silêncio, pela fresta da porta.

-Então...

-Heh. Que Kami o tenha.

-Eu... Sinto muito.

-Não me venha com "sente muito". Foi culpa sua.

-Eu estou lhe pedindo desculpas! A culpa não é minha que seu pai resolveu dar uma de herói.

-É para isso que a Bouke serve, não é? Me diga, isso vai trazê-lo de volta?

-... O que?

-Suas desculpas, vão trazê-lo de volta? Então não a quero. Pode ficar.

Observou sua irmã e seu primo. Eles pareciam se entender perfeitamente, e sentiu o coração apertar, sentindo-se traída, ao ver as lágrimas nos olhos dele e o abraço carinhoso – que era só seu – sendo dirigido à ele _também_.

Sentiu-se revoltada, angustiada e raivosa, então apenas fechou a porta da sala, no maior silêncio possível, e ficou a remoer a cena que acabara de ver.

Então, sobre o olhar atento de Sakura, que nada entendia, jogou o vaso de água no chão, em um único safanão, molhando o chão do ambiente inteiro. Sentou-se no sofá, ao canto, e colocou as mãos nos olhos. Tudo o que lhe restava era chorar quieta longe de sua família.

Assim, adormeceu.

-

-Que bom que lhe deram alta mais cedo, Kolta-sama. – Yoru murmurou, feliz. Estavam todos no carro, voltando às montanhas, voltando para 'casa'. O homem, de frente para as duas garotas dentro daquele carro 'quase-luxuoso' fitou a mais nova.

-Não precisa se preocupar com meros servos, Koori-hime. – Falou, com extrema serventia. Um pouco de veemência também. – Eu estou morrendo de qualquer maneira.

Sob o olhar rígido de Sakura, o homem apenas sorriu de canto, sem desviar os olhos da Koori mais nova. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não fale assim Kolta-san, não comece a agir dessa maneira. – Resmungou. – Você é quase um tio meu.

-Fico feliz hime-san, mas eu lhe peço que retire o sufixo de autoridade de meu nome, não sou assim tão... Honorável.

-Certamente a queda afetou seu cérebro. – Sakura comentou, mordaz, o fazendo franzir o cenho e a fitar, de canto. Yoru se sentiu, completamente, de lado.

-Não estou a falar com você Sakura.

-Não vou admitir que você use seus truques para fazer Yoru assumir o clã mais rápido. – Resmungou. Ele sentiu-se ultrajado. Havia sido descoberto. – Você está bem, o médico mesmo disse.

-Por quanto tempo mais?

Sakura ficou quieta e virou o rosto de volta a rua lá fora. Suas mãos pousadas sobre seu colo tinham os punhos cerrados com força, estava com muita raiva de Kolta. Quem ele era para colocar Yoru no poder? Ela mesma não queria assumir ainda. Ela não queria lutar contra a irmã na guerra, não é verdade?

-Heh. Kolta-san, se é isso que lhe aflige, eu aceito tomar o poder do clã. – Ela falou numa calma monótona, quase frigida.

-M-mas... Yoru, sua irmã está no fronte de batalha Namida e-...

-... Que irmã eu tenho? – Olhou então para Sakura e deixou todas as aflições tomarem um rumo certo para dentro de si mesma. Não tinha outra maneira de sobreviver a tudo isso. Então se permitiu ser igual a Namida Yuki.

Sim, Namida Yuki. A Demônio Namida.

-

-Seu idiota! Se você está vivo, ao menos viva direito, babaca.

E a katana em suas mãos deslizou pelo vento novamente, em busca de acertar um corpo pálido que se esgueirava, desviando do golpe. A garota parou, a respiração descompassada, enquanto sangue escorria por ferimentos abertos.

Ele a encarou.

-Pra que viver, quando tenho a morte eterna?

A garota parou, arregalando os olhos púrpuros. Os fios negros caiam por seu rosto, impedindo que o homem, impassível, visse suas lágrimas.

Como eles haviam chegado à esse ponto? Como eles estavam se destruindo dessa maneira? Ele era desprezível, o sentimento era desprezível.

-Babaca.

-Invés de ficar aí, proferindo lamúrias, venha e me mate. Não é isso que você queria?

-Não. É isso que você quer!

As mãos repletas de liquido rubro apertaram o cabo da katana, através de seus olhos era claro o ódio, ela correu em sua direção, com a arma empunhada em sua mão direita. Era o fim da batalha decisiva.

E os dois grandes olhos púrpuros se fecharam.

-Então, era só isso?

-... Cale a boca.

A lamina não chegava a perfurar o corpo do adversário, ela permanecia a centímetros das costas do mesmo, apontada para seu coração.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, observando as lágrimas que caiam tão perto de si. Sorriu. Pouco tempo depois empurrando a garota, deixando-a imóvel a sua frente, a cabeça estava abaixada, respiração descompassada, sangrando. Era uma luta sem ganhadores.

-Você, pra mim, é indiferente.

Ela mais uma vez empunhou a espada, sem muitas forças para acertar o oponente com ela. Observou os olhos dourados, tão inexpressíveis.

-Eu tenho nojo de mim mesma.

A passos lerdos, se aproximou do homem a sua frente.

-Nojo de você mesma? Eu tenho asco de você.

-Eu tenho nojo, por amar alguém como você, desprezível.

Ele a encarou, com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. Parecia ser o fim da linha, fitou a lâmina refletir a luz da lua. Uma imensidão negra, com apenas um ponto brilhante. Lembrava tanto a... Ela.

-E, mesmo que eu te acerte, com essa katana; Eu estaria fazendo seu maior desejo... E, quer saber? Você não merece isso.

-Você não conseguiria me matar.

-Conseguir, eu conseguiria.

E apontou a katana ao seu rosto, deixando sua ponta afiada próxima ao seu nariz, observou os olhos semi cerrados e, num movimento involuntário, estreitou as pupilas.

-Então vá em frente.

Ela abaixou a katana, a guardando em sua bainha, e se virou. Dando passos indefinidos ao nada. Prendeu os cabelos, tão elegantemente como no começo daquela ganância por sangue.

-Eu já disse, você não merece minha compaixão, querido.

-Humph.

Ele mais uma vez sorriu com escárnio, pegando sua própria arma do chão. Seguiu até ela e a abraçou por trás, dando um ultimo beijo em sua face, enquanto a lâmina da katana se encontrava rente ao pescoço da garota.

Sangue;

Duas ou três lágrimas despejaram-se enquanto a espada da garota continuava fincada na barriga de quem, uma vez, fora seu amado. O barulho metálico se fez presente, e ela fincou ainda mais a espada. Ele sorriu, verdadeiramente.

-Obrigado.

-Não fiz por você; Fiz por mim mesma.

E ela viu o corpo dele cair, sem vida, no chão, chorava, lágrimas de crocodilo, e lembrava como, em uma época, haviam sido felizes. Como sempre estiveram juntos. Velada pela lua, se abaixou, ajoelhada ao seu lado, e limpou-lhe o rosto do sangue sujo. Logo depois entrando em desespero profundo, chorando inconsolável sobre o peito inerte.

-

Por trás da porta, Tenshigo se aproximava, esperava falar com Kolta, resolver algumas coisas, então apenas se dirigiu ao seu – de Kolta – quarto, para poder falar com ele, como todas as noites.

-Obrigado.

-Não fiz por você; Fiz por mim mesma.

Ele arregalou os olhos e escancarou a porta, revelando a garota à chorar sobre o peito do – falecido – Kolta. Ele arregalou os olhos e se deixou cair apoiado na batente da porta.

-O-oto-san... – Resmungou, tristonho. Sakura o encarou, vendo as lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos claros.

-O que você... Disse?

-Kolta... Kolta era meu pai.

-

A manhã fez-se sobre a noite, enquanto o Sol levantava-se preguiçosamente. A neve desfazia-se aos poucos, dando espaço para as flores, que nessa estação iriam crescer.

Yuki olhava, triste, o lugar vago na mesa. O prato de Doku não estava ali, aliás, o próprio Doku não estava mais lá. Fitou os alimentos em seu prato, sentindo-se indisposta. Estava perdendo, aos poucos, as pessoas de sua família. Olhou para seu tio ruivo, que se sentava no lugar do gêmeo de seu pai.

Que espécie de hierarquia era essa, que quando se perde um ente querido – um irmão, um tio. – se comemora por sua nova posição?

Yuki se levantou, irritada, e sentiu suas lágrimas mancharem-na a face. E era só isso. Não tinha mais nada. Era só uma hierarquia idiota.

E ela apenas queria sua família de volta.

**Continue ?

* * *

**_Aprendendo com a Titia Insane:_

(1) Zarabatana – É uma arma primitiva que consiste em um longo tubo pelo qual são sopradas pequenas agulhas.

* * *

N/Teffy: Meu Deus, faltam as palavras na hora de explicar como eu AMEI esse capítulo, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei. Beijos, _Insane_.


	19. Capítulo Décimo Terceiro

**Clãs: Quando Flores Choram Gelo;**  
_Capítulo Décimo Terceiro: Autocombustão: Quando uma família se destrói por completo._

_Borderline, dead inside.  
I don't mind, falling to pieces.  
Coming in, violin, let's begin.  
Feeding the sickness.  
How do I simplify, dislocate, the enemy is on the way.  
Show me what it's like to dream in black and white, so I can leave this world tonight._  
**Unknown Soldier**_(Breaking Benjamin)_

Enxugando as lágrimas com a manga da camisa, aumentou a velocidade dos passos, querendo chegar logo em algum lugar. Então parou para pensar que, não tinha lugar algum para se ir, parou seus passos em meio a um dos enormes corredores, mal podia se ver o fim. Ele, além de escuro e gelado, era também angustiante. Olhou ao lado e reconheceu os objetos em cima do móvel. Fotos antigas. Várias delas.

Pensou em como o 'antigamente' era bom, pensou em como queria voltar ao passado. E pensou em como que, no passado, queria estar no futuro. Passou a mão pálida pelos portas retratos, os jogando no chão, todos eles, vendo os vidros, delicados, estilhaçar-se.

Virou-se de costas, abrindo uma das portas e jogando-se no sofá, logo em frente. Não fazia idéia de que sala era essa ou de onde estava, mas era o suficiente para seu próprio cérebro assimilar que finalmente estava sozinha e ninguém sabia onde ela estava. Deitou-se, apoiando sua cabeça sobre o braço do sofá, descansando uma de suas mãos sobre seus olhos.

A que ponto essa situação chegaria? Usufruir da morte de outra pessoa? Que vil. E mal pode se lembrar de quantas vezes já não dissera com orgulho 'sou uma Namida'. Namidas não eram nada. Era só uma 'quase-família' que se acha o suficiente para ser algo. Algo que não é.

Olhou então para os porta retratos no chão. Alguns deles estavam em cacos, outros, ainda podia se consertar. Então, mal pode conter a nostalgia ao ver aquela antiga foto.

-

_-Nee, Yume, não faça isso__!__ – A garotinha loira chamou, não conseguindo alcançar os passos do mais velho, tinha quatro anos apenas, não era tão ágil quanto uma criança de seis. – Eu vou me perder. – Ainda murmurou._

_Yume virou-se, encarando a prima. Tinha parado de andar em uma clareira na floresta, nunca antes estivera ali. Estavam na floresta, atrás da sede, e longe o suficiente da trilha._

_-Prima, você não entende? – Parou, sorrindo de maneira sarcástica. Tinha aprendido vendo os mais velhos. – Sem você, eu sou o mais importante. – Comentou fitando a mais baixa. – Sem você, - repetiu – eu não sou só o Bouke._

_Yuki sentiu seus olhos enxerem-se de lágrimas, por que todos pensavam dessa maneira sobre ela? Apenas conseguiu chamar o primo novamente quando se viu sozinha para trás. Sentou no chão, abraçando as próprias pernas. Logo iria anoitecer e, certamente, não sentiriam falta dela._

_-Droga Yume, por que você está agindo assim? – Limpou mais uma vez as lágrimas do rosto com a manga da blusa, fungando logo depois. – Por que você é meu inimigo invés de meu amigo?_

_A loira sentia frio, fome e solidão, percebeu logo que anoitecia, e então não pensou em mais nada além de seu próprio medo. Era noite e estava sozinha em uma floresta. Era apenas uma garotinha._

_Apesar de o tempo passar devagar e a noite cair sobre ela com um peso enorme, Yuki não dormiu, nem ao menos pregou os olhos, então não foi pega de surpresa pelos passos na noite escura. Apenas teve medo, um medo irracional e infantil de que alguém vinha para levá-la embora._

_Dentre as arvores, o primo moreno sorriu, meio que encabulado, e depois de um tempo finalmente ergueu a cabeça para fitar a pequena encolhida no chão, que também não se mexera._

_-Vem, vou te levar para casa. – Os cabelos desgrenhados e o pijama anunciavam que ele não havia conseguido dormir, ou então, simplesmente, tinha fugido pela janela. Talvez os dois. – Eu achei que você acharia o caminho._

_-... – Ela coçou os olhos, sonolenta. Era impressionante. Não sentia sono a pouco tempo, apenas de Yume estar por perto, seus sonhos se apossavam de sua mente._

_Ele virou-se e agachou, para que ela subisse em suas costas, a loira não o contrariou muito e apoiou-se em seu ombro, sendo levada, meio dormindo, meio acordada, de volta para a sede._

_-Hey, Yume._

_-Hn...?_

_-Obrigada._

-

Yume sentia a amargura subir-lhe pela garganta, continuava enrolado em seu lençol, seminu, não tinha dormido a noite inteira e não sentia nenhuma onda de cansaço. Nenhuma onda de sono. Pensava na cena, via e revia seu pai morrendo aos pouquinhos, em seus braços.

Inquieto, virou-se na cama, deixando as costas nuas para a porta. A escuridão do quarto lhe incomodava, mas acolhia, e ficou observando a luz entrar pela fresta da cortina. Os olhos arderam e queria, desejava, que seu pai entrasse pela porta para lhe acordar, como sempre fazia quando dormia demais. Doía, doía demais estar sem ele, estar sem um pedaço de sua família, subitamente, sentiu-se como Yuki.

Fechou as íris rubras, que se destacavam na escuridão. E era isso que lhe restava a solidão e as trevas.

-

_-__Pai, pai! – O menino moreno chamou, correndo pelos corredores, estava feliz de finalmente ter encontrado seu pai. Abraçou-lhe a perna, contente, e olhou para cima, encontrando dois olhos gelados. Sentiu sua alegria sumir num piscar de olhos. – Eu... Eu estava procurando o senhor._

_-E o que você quer? – Resmungou, empurrando o filho e o fitando, sério e rígido – Eu estou ocupado, vou falar com os Soukes agora._

_-..._

_-O que houve?_

_-Eu queria saber se o senhor poderia brin-..._

_-Não, não posso._

_-Mas eu nem terminei... – Exclamou, contrariado, sentindo-se extremamente envergonhado em seguida. – Desculpe._

_-Yume, entenda, eu não tenho tempo para suas brincadeiras infantis e suas idiotices. Se quiser conversar sobre algo interessante, venha até mim que eu posso, talvez, falar com você._

_-... Eu acho que o senhor, às vezes, prefere os Soukes do que a mim. – murmurou tristonho, abaixando a cabeça. Doku ergueu uma sobrancelha, virando-se de costas enquanto ria, como se fosse uma piada._

_-Como poderia não preferir? Tenho um filho mimado e chorão, enquanto minha sobrinha é um prodígio em tudo que faz._

_O olhar severo que a criança recebera foi de tamanho impacto que o fez recuar dois ou três passos, trombando em uma mesa de canto, derrubando o porta retrato._

_-Vê? Você é covarde e medroso. Não está pronto para a vida moleque. – a criança de seis anos sentiu-se sozinho e constrangido pela enésima vez. Então deixou-se escorregar com as costas até o chão, para então ficar sentado, olhando as costas de seu pai._

_-Eu, eu... – Murmurou inseguro – Eu vou melhorar pai! – Afirmou com vontade, fazendo o homem rir, encarando-o sobre o ombro._

_-Um fraco nasce fraco e morre fraco. – Finalizando, seguiu para a sala do líder, deixando o garotinho sozinho. Doku amava seu filho, mas tinha que amar mais sua sobrinha._

_E o garotinho apenas ergueu-se, fitando uma foto de, no máximo, um mês. Os quatro primos estavam lá: ele ao lado de Yuki, ambos de mãos dadas, ela tinha o rosto meio rubro e dava um meio abraço em sua irmã, que tinha um sorriso traquina e as mãos dadas com o outro primo, que olhava entediado a pose dos outros. Atrás das quatro crianças o emblema Namida se erguia, feito em brasa na madeira escura._

_Em sua inocência, pegou a foto por entre os cacos e a guardou, às escondidas, no bolso, era sua ultima lembrança dos bons tempos, agora, não seria mais um covarde, como o pai lhe chamava. Ouviu passos e virou-se encontrando a loirinha mais nova, Yoru, seu primeiro, e eterno, bode expiatório._

_-Yume você viu... – Foi interrompida por um empurrão brusco._

_-Sai da minha frente, não falo com impuras. – E seguiu seu caminho, ouvindo os soluços baixos da garota se perderem na grandeza daquele corredor._

-

Yume limpou as lágrimas corriqueiras que lhe manchavam a face. Colocou a mão por baixo do travesseiro, puxando a foto, amassada e estragada pela sujeira e pelo tempo. Apenas fitou àquela foto feliz, aquela boa recordação, ninguém nunca descobrira que fora ele quem roubara.

Ouviu batidas na porta e não se preocupou em esconder a foto, nem ao menos preocupou-se em se mexer. Apenas continuou na posição em que estava, olhando fixamente aquela boa cena. Uma fresta de luz fez entrar luz no quarto, iluminando as costas desnudas do moreno. O Ruivo encarou o primo, destruído, entre os lençóis, os cabelos desgrenhados, as roupas jogadas pelo chão e viu o quão terrível Yume se sentia no momento.

-Primo? – Mais uma vez ele não se mexeu e Yami chegou a pensar que estivesse dormindo, mas o tique no pé denunciava-o. – Me pediram para acordá-lo.

-Eu estou acordado. – Deu de ombros, virando-se para encará-lo, deixou o braço que segurava o papel cair da cama, deixando que os dedos encostassem-se ao chão, a foto permanecia com a face colorida para baixo.

-Você não vai tomar o desjejum? – comentou, aproximando-se do homem. – O que é isso? – Puxou a foto do '_semi-morto'_ que não fez questão de impedi-lo, apenas desviou o olhar. – Ora, ora, então você era o ladrãozinho de fotos de família? – O moreno sorriu, nostálgico, mas não se mexeu, sentia-se drogado.

-Eu gosto dessa foto.

-Eu também. – Concordou e o mais velho finalmente fitou os olhos de seu primo, tão rubros quanto os seus, tão desesperados quanto os seus.

-Yami, o que eu posso fazer? – Resmungou.

-Como assim? – Perguntou, sem entender realmente. Estava começando a duvidar da sanidade mental de seu primo.

-Você tem um QI de 220, você tem que saber como posso consertar meus erros. – Rosnou, entre dentes, com ódio de si mesmo. Colocou o braço esquecido sobre a cama contra seu rosto, tapando seus olhos. – Você tem que saber...

-Sabe Yume... – Pensou em como responder à ele. Mesmo que Yume fosse inteligente, maduro, e tudo mais, estava mais frágil que uma criança indefesa. – Eu posso até ter um QI muito alto, eu posso até mesmo ter uma resposta para sua pergunta. – Nisso ele retirou o braço de cima dos olhos do primo e arrumou sua franja negra. – Mas esse é o tipo de coisa que se aprende sozinho, eu não tenho como ensinar a você ou lhe soprar a resposta. – Concluiu com um belo sorriso.

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer Ruivo. – Murmurou mais uma vez, fechando seus olhos. Yami sentou-se na cama ao seu lado. – Eu errei, eu pequei e eu não sei como consertar isso tudo. Eu não sei como pedir perdão.

-Então por que você não tenta... – Fez uma pausa e sorriu, ainda no escuro do quarto. – Começar de novo?

Os olhos foram abertos, e encaravam o primo com descrença. – Começar... De novo?

Ele sorriu e levantou-se, abrindo as cortinas, deixando o sol entrar no quarto. Virou-se e foi até a porta, abrindo-a, logo após olhando para trás. – Por que não tenta? Quando estamos desesperados tentamos de tudo. – E saiu do quarto, parando apenas para dar um ultimo aviso. – Você sofreu mais que todos, verdade. Mas tanto eu quanto Yuki estamos abalados também. Acho que nossa prima mais que eu e menos que você. – Comentou baixinho, como que segredando algo. – Acho que vocês precisam um do outro. E além do mais, você não comeu nada dês do almoço de ontem, coma algo. – E fechou a porta, deixando o moreno sozinho com seus pensamentos.

-

Os vidros cortaram-lhe os dedos duas ou três vezes, mas a loira, apesar da dor, não pode deixar de sorris ao lembrar aquela boa memória. Então apenas deixou a foto cair em meio aos cacos, manchada de seu sangue. Não se importava mais. Era uma boa memória, mas era passado... Não voltaria. Então se levantou e pisou sobre os cacos, ferindo seu pé, mas manchando completamente aquela imagem. Virou-se, deixando para trás a antiga foto, onde seu pai, ela, Doku e Yume estavam presentes, na mesa do bosque das cerejeiras, sorrindo.

Aquilo era passado, não era? Então olhou para trás, pela ultima vez, meio chocada com sua própria frieza, mas em seguida continuou seu caminho. Um mal pressentimento assolava-a com todas as forças.

-

-Então, eu espero que esteja tudo do seu agrado, Líder-sama. – A mulher de cabelos escuros arrumou os óculos de aro fino, enquanto seu salto agulha fazia barulho no chão encerado, acompanhando os passos calmos do homem ao seu lado.

O homem era, naturalmente, belo. Os longos cabelos perolados – levemente prateados – preso em um baixo rabo de cavalo, assim como os olhos verdes escuros. Ele sorriu, de maneira escabrosa. – Oh, claro. Está sim.

O corredor ao redor deles era completamente metálico, as portas tinham pequenas janelas de vidro, que permitiam ver, em cada sala, as melhores e maiores armas que seriam usadas durante a guerra. Encarou o homem, bem vestido, que saía do elevador blindado.

-Espero que nosso acordo esteja de seu agrado. – Repetiu as palavras da mulher, ainda que seu timbre reinasse e ressoasse no corredor, de maneira mais fria que o comum.

-Claro Camus, eu fico longe de suas enteadas. Pelo poderio bélico que encontro aqui, faria qualquer coisa. – Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e viu o ruivo franzir o cenho.

-Eu não quero que ninguém saiba de nosso acordo Hooki, lembre-se disso.

-Como quiser Hana-san, como quiser. – E após essa ultima frase, apertaram-se as mãos.

-

_-Yuki...! – Kaworo chamou mais uma vez sua pequena discípula, avoada. – O que houve Yu-chan, você está... Perdida._

_Ele poderia escolher outra palavra qualquer, tinha certeza que a pequena garota de oito anos entenderia, mas aquela palavra em especial chamava a atenção da loira._

_-Perdida?_

_-É, dentro de si mesma. – Deu uma breve pausa, o tempo de um suspiro. – Você me parece um labirinto. Um enorme e tortuoso labirinto. – Outra pausa, como se escolhesse as palavras. – E você está perdida dentro dele._

_Ela torceu o nariz, pensativa. – É, pode ser. – O sorriso dele se estendeu. – Acho que é por causa das decisões de meu pai. – um leve esgar de sobrancelhas foi o suficiente. – Ele não sabe o que é amar, ou respeitar a individualidade de sua filha._

_Kaworo quase riu. Quase. Apenas torceu o lábio para o lado direito, presenteando sua pupila com um pequeno sorriso de canto. Estudou a face da garota e pensou em uma maneira de animá-la. Chegou a uma conclusão rápida, apesar dela estar despreparada ainda, achou que seria uma boa idéia._

_-Acho que você está pronta para aprender a Battoujutsu, Yuki._

_-Battoujutsu? O que é isso?_

_-Na época da Bakumatsu no Douran, deve se lembrar que os Namidas estavam envolvidos em partes, que era a guerra onde queriam aniquilar todos os samurais, existia um homem. O Battousai. Ele era mestre em uma técnica com a espada, a técnica da espada morta._

_-... – Ela permaneceu em silêncio absoluto, estudando cada feição de seu tutor. Ele pegou uma Katana, com calma, do chão._

_-Ela consiste em um ataque rápido, centrado, no qual você desembainha a espada, ataca, mata e volta a guardá-la. – Ele fez todo o percurso, cortando o tronco, a sua frente, ao meio. – Parece mais fácil do que, na verdade, é. Com a lâmina invertida você tem um ataque mais efetivo, porém mais devagar._

_-... Ensine-me essa técnica, por favor._

-

O silêncio tomava toda a família no almoço, eles nem ao menos murmuravam algo. Os três primos sentavam em uma das pontas da mesa, seguidos pelos tios e um velho sábio, muito mal educado, que estava ali apenas para ocupar um lugar na mesa da Souke e os Boukes principais.

Um leve suspirou escapou dos lábios da garota portada a mesa, ela simplesmente sentiu-se indisposta de estar ali. Até mesmo Kuroi estava reagindo a essa perda melhor que ela. Às vezes achava que ela realmente não amou Doku. Então olhou ao redor e levantou-se, encarando cada um dos presentes por poucos segundos.

Estava se tornando hábito deixar a mesa nas refeições, e o principal, não comer nada, mas ela se sentia ultrajada de estar ali. Ainda que seu corpo pedisse por alimentos, era horrível estar diante de pessoas que, simplesmente, não se importavam.

Por mais que Doku tivesse sido desleal, ruim e sacana, ainda era parte da família e Yuki sabia que ele fazia falta. Então apenas se retirou do ambiente, como uma sombra.

O ruivo ergueu os olhos e pousou, silenciosamente, os hashis sobre o prato, quase intocado. O outro, que brincava tediosamente girando os hashis contra o prato remexido, olhou-o, esperando que falasse algo.

Também tinha percebido o quanto Yuki postava-se forte e o quanto ela estava machucada agora.

Finalmente o ruivo o chamou. – Yume. – ele colocou os hashis de maneira displicente sobre o prato e, sem deixar de fitar Yami, arrumou-se na cadeira. – Eu acho que vou me retirar, vou atrás da Yu-aneechan. – Seu timbre estava baixo, mas não atrapalhar o silêncio da refeição.

Um leve tapa foi dado em seu – de Yami – ombro pelo homem ruivo ao seu lado. – Não fale da Líder-sama como se fosse uma qualquer, à propósito, ela não é sua irmã, e acho que você e Yume estão passando tempo demais com ela, não? – Ambos os primos ergueram suas sobrancelhas, mas Yume nem ao menos se mexeu para falar algo.

-Queira me perdoar, pai, mas eu acho que é Yuki quem decide como devo tratá-la e com quem ela convive. Não se sinta desprezado porque ela simplesmente não fica muito tempo à sua companhia. – O ruivo mais novo levantou-se. – À propósito, é desrespeitoso ouvir a conversa alheia e, ainda mais, opinar sobre ela sem ser convidado. – Finalizou e virou-se, saindo da sala, em seguida Yume levantou-se, presenteando Aka com um sorriso sacana.

-Da próxima vez, escolha outros para atazanar tio. – E retirou-se, jogando o guardanapo que estava sobre seu colo, em cima da mesa, de qualquer maneira. Fechou a porta da sala de refeições quando saiu.

-Primo. – O moreno chamou, fazendo ele se virar, então percebeu que ele era realmente bem menor que si, batia em seu ombro – duvidava que fosse maior que Yuki -, deu de ombros e aproximou-se passando um braço sobre seu ombro e andando ao seu lado. – Belo discurso.

-Aka já me odiava antes, agora então.

-Ele é pai. Um pai sempre ama seu filho, independente do que aconteça ou do que ele faça. – Então o moreno sorriu nostálgico e o ruivo apenas acompanhou o sorriso. – Para onde você acha que a Yu-chan foi?

-Você é o "marido" dela, teoricamente, não é você quem deveria me dizer?

Yume parou por um tempo, a morte de seu pai o fez esquecer, completamente, o casamento, então olhou para sua mão esquerda, sobre o ombro do ruivo. Lá estava ela, brilhante e dourada como o Sol.

-É verdade. – Voltou a andar, murmurando. – Bem, eu não sei, a Yuki é imprevisível demais para saber. – Deu de ombros e fitou a porta da varanda aberta. – Mas tenho uma leve idéia de onde ela pode estar.

-Aonde? – o mais novo perguntou, encarando um ponto qualquer no jardim, enquanto Yume soltou-se do primo, andando na frente. – No campo de cerejeiras?

-Não, na nossa clareira. – Yami sorriu, lembrava-se daquela clareira. A Clareira que era dos três e de mais ninguém.

**Continue ?**

* * *

Notas Finais: Bom, nada a declarar sobre o capítulo, um pouco triste, verdade, mas era de se esperar (ou não?). Well, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo :D

Beijos, Renard.


	20. Capítulo Décimo Quarto

**Clãs: Quando Flores choram Gelo**;  
_Capítulo Décimo Quarto: Hooki. O Estranho Assassino._

_How did we get here,  
When I used to know you so well?  
But how did we get here!?  
Well, I think I know.  
This truth is hiding in your eyes,  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can't see._  
_Decode_**(Paramore)**

-Quando eu era menor, tinha más recordações sobre esse lugar. – Yuki comentou, junto aos primos. O ruivo olhou ao redor e então se sentou no chão. – Sabe, quando Yume abandonou-me aqui, - resmungou – quando vim proteger Yami... São cenas que são ruins, mas compõem nosso passado. – Deu de ombros. – Hoje eu gostaria de ser criança novamente.

-Yu, lembre-se, - o moreno comentou, abraçando a garota. – você tem a gente.

-Eu não quero perdê-los na guerra. Eu queria poder gozar de minha inocência eterna e não entender a perda. Não entender o perigo que todos vocês sofrem.

-Nee, prima... – O ruivo começou – Nós todos sabemos nos cuidar. Sejamos sinceros, você e Yume são gênios do combate. Eu, apesar de não ir ao _front_, fui treinado para isso também.

-Hey, estamos juntos nessa. Você não vai ao _front_ porque você não quer. – Yume sentenciou. – E mesmo que você não vá, seu pensamento vem com a gente.

Yuki sorriu, ouvindo a conversa dos primos. – Ainda assim, não sei se aguentarei perder mais alguém. – E abraçou Yume, de volta, escondendo seu rosto na blusa do maior.

-Você não perderá mais ninguém, eu prometo.

-

Algumas semanas passaram-se, lá fora o clima ameno, mas com sol, deixava o ambiente perfeito para as flores crescerem. E elas cresceriam se houvesse quem cuidasse delas. A guerra tinha tido seu estopim com a morte de Doku e naquele mesmo dia, ao entardecer, haveria um ataque ao clã Warui.

A loira vestia uma malha negra, pesada, do meio das coxas até seu pescoço, cobrindo completamente seus braços. Como o tecido era rente ao corpo, ficavam explicitas suas curvas – de seus seios levemente inchados até a pequena barriga de gravidez que despontava. – então andou até uns cabides à ponta do grande espelho, observando sua 'armadura'. Não era exatamente uma, a roupa cuidadosamente feita de Tungstênio imitava escamas de dragão, ainda que desse uma alta mobilidade, o metal era forte o suficiente para impedir ataques, apesar de mais leve que o alumínio. Por cima das escamas brancas, vinha leves detalhes Magnésio, prateado, e nas costas um pequeno emblema Namida, em cobre, sobre o ombro direito.

Yuki passou os dedos sobre a 'blusa', sentindo cada uma das imperfeições que as escamas deixavam, logo após a pegando entre as mãos. Não era exatamente leve, mas não era pesado. Vestiu a segunda pele, caindo como uma luva sobre seu corpo. Percebeu que conforme mexia seus braços – já que a armadura cobria seu braço inteiro e tinha uma gola, dura, protegendo seu pescoço. – podia reparar algumas 'escamas' levantando-se, a blusa não se mexia, apenas as escamas. Ficou impressionada, era realmente como uma pele de dragão.

Vestiu, logo depois, a saia, feita do mesmo material e com o mesmo estilo da blusa. Ela era curta para dar mais mobilidade e deixava uma parte da malha escura aparecendo. Logo após segurou seus cabelos em um coque bonito e prendeu com uma faixa vermelha. Perfeito.

Calçou as botas, de couro negras, que atingiam até seu joelho, e vestiu as luvas, da mesma malha que cobria seu corpo. Logo depois, prendeu sua amada katana em suas costas, deixando o cabo desta no lado esquerdo, para que pudesse puxar com mais facilidade. Amava aquela Katana, ela era de seu pai e tinha ganhado como a única herança que deixara para trás.

Ela era feita de Cobre com ligas de platina, que a deixava extremamente resistente e com uma cor, viva, vermelha. Parou, então, frente ao espelho e se fitou. Sentiu-se, pela primeira vez, como uma guerreira. E hoje, ao por do sol, mostraria sua capacidade.

Pelo espelho observou Yume e Yami, entrando com armaduras muito semelhantes a sua, exceção da saia, que foi substituída por uma calça, ambos vestiam-se tão elegantemente quanto ela. Yume tinha a katana presa na cintura, com seu cabo ao lado esquerdo, também, e Yami carregava seus sais presos, um em cada perna, e a espada em mãos.

-Vocês estão prontos? – Ela perguntou, ainda virada para o espelho.

-Estaremos prontos quando você estiver. – Yume a abraçou, meio que de lado e Yami aproximou-se dos primos.

-Então vamos. – Yami sentenciou e os três sorriram de canto, poderia ser a ultima vez que estariam juntos. E o desespero começou a assolar o corpo daqueles que se diziam os melhores guerreiros Namidas.

Yume foi o primeiro a virar-se para seguir até onde os guerreiros estavam reunidos. Yuki e Yami o seguiram e, conforme passavam pelos corredores, percebiam que nenhum servo estava presente, a sede estava deserta.

Lá fora, mais de cinquenta pessoas estavam reunidas, cada qual com seu próprio tipo de armadura e arma, guerreiros Namidas de todos os cantos reuniram-se para servir a tão estimada Líder.

-Guerreiros. – Yuki começou, vendo que tinha total atenção de todos os presentes. – Sinto-me orgulhosa de ter pessoas como vocês em meu exército. Que não se negam a enfrentar muitos homens inimigos, e, talvez, morrer, por seu próprio clã. – Parou por um momento, fitando a todos. – Antes de tudo, obrigada por estarem presentes.

Uma salva de palmas foi ouvida, até mesmo seus primos a aplaudiam. Ela então ergueu a mão e o silêncio novamente foi feito. – Mas não viemos aqui parabenizar vocês. Hoje, meus guerreiros, iremos atacar os Waruis. E hoje ainda, sairemos de lá vitoriosos. Matem todos, mas o líder é _meu_.

Mais gritos e palmas foram ouvidos e Yuki sentiu-se como uma vilã de desenhos infantis. Pensou por um momento, então fitando todos se preparando para sair no batalhão.

É, talvez, realmente fosse.

-

A floresta escondia os muitos homens de similares olhos vermelhos, frente à eles, o muro do clã inimigo se estendia, imponente. Eram vários seguranças, por todos os lados. Uma parte do grupo, cinco ou seis pessoas, atacaram a entrada, de uma maneira silenciosa e impressionante. Yuki passou por entre os cadáveres rapidamente, sentindo uma leve pena de perderem a vida deles daquela maneira.

Chegou finalmente ao pátio, frente a casa, não tinha muitas pessoas, na realidade, Yuki não via ninguém e estranhou. Mexeu-se devagar, atenta e então parou, soltando o cabo de sua katana. Atrás de si, seu 'exército' estava cauteloso.

-Está vazio. – Yume sentenciou e o ruivo negou com a cabeça.

-Eles nos viram chegar. Estão escondidos, armando para nos surpreender.

-Não me arrependo de não tê-lo deixado na sede. – Finalizou a garota, que a passos decididos avançou até a casa, que parecia inclinar-se sobre ela. Abriu a porta e fitou o interior, vazio. Cada objeto parecia zombar de sua ignorância quanto à posição de seus inimigos. A loira entrou na casa e o piso velho rangeu sob seu peso.

-Não seja precipitada. – Yami rangeu os dentes.

-Não estou sendo.

Ela deu mais alguns passos e ruídos, como o andar de outra pessoa, foram ouvidos. O silêncio espalhou-se e os músculos da soukiniana se resetaram, segurando o cabo de sua katana. Não mexeu nenhum músculo quando o adolescente, de no máximo treze anos, pulou sobre si.

Yuki segurou seus pulsos e os girou, fazendo-o soltar a espada de madeira que usava como arma, em seguida aplicou-lhe um golpe com o cotovelo em sua nuca. Percebeu, então, o objeto metálico e completamente preto. Puxou-o e percebeu ser uma arma.

Soltou o garoto no chão, fazendo um estrondo e ficou a analisar a arma, sentiu-se traída, não pela primeira vez, ao ver as letras pequenas e pratas gravadas no corpo do carregador: Hana.

Colocou a arma presa na parte de trás de sua 'saia' e sob olhares de todos ali presentes, arrumou sua franja caída sobre o rosto atrás da orelha.

-Vamos prosseguir.

Assim como a grande sede Namida, a casa estava completamente deserta, se não fosse pelo irresponsável adolescente em seus pés, acreditaria que os Waruis não estavam ali. Yume deu um leve chute em um dos braços do garoto, o fazendo ficar de barriga para cima, puxou a katana, e preparou-se para dar-lhe o golpe final. Antes que pudesse encravar a espada, Yuki segurou seu braço.

-O que pensa estar fazendo?

-Vou terminar com ele. – Murmurou – Melhor ele morto do que vivo. Assim ele não vê o que vamos fazer à todos aqui.

-Acho que ele tem o direito de tentar de novo Yume. Deixe-o em paz. – Murmurou por fim e continuou a passos lerdos para dentro da casa. Cada corredor, porta e passagem era cuidadosamente memorizado na mente da soukiniana que avançava sem temer nada.

O Grupo que a acompanhava acabou se dividindo em vários, cada um indo para um canto da enorme mansão, para que pudessem cobrir uma maior área. Como cada um foi para seu próprio lado, Yuki não pensou duas vezes antes de avançar pelo enorme corredor principal. Nele só havia uma porta, bem ao final, que a loira presumia ser a sala do líder. Como tinha quase certeza que não teria ninguém ali – seria impensado demais ter – continuou sozinha.

Yume foi junto com mais três homens para o quintal dos fundos, para ver se encontrava mais alguém, enquanto Yami subia as escadas, acompanhado de duas guerreiras e um arqueiro.

Ela olhou para trás, vendo os três se separarem e seguiu em direção à sala do líder, estava segura, tinha certeza e, qualquer coisa, sua preciosa Eikoo, a espada, estava com ela.

-

O moreno nem ao menos conhecia aqueles homens que o acompanhavam, mas o tratavam como se ele fosse um rei, e o acompanhava pelo quintal em busca de alguma coisa, alguma pessoa. Foi quando um deles parou, o mais baixo, e tocou o solo, sobre uma pegada.

-Eles estão aqui. – Finalizou e puxou sua espada dupla. Olhava para os lados enquanto os outros apenas encaravam as árvores. Yume mal pode ver quando um dos guerreiros pulou sobre si e, apenas por reflexo, ele puxou sua katana, fazendo as duas armas se chocarem.

O homem utilizava um tipo de foice e vinha acompanhado de mais uns cinco guerreiros, nada que não fosse possível superar – apesar da desvantagem. O guerreiro Warui recuou, acompanhado de sua foice e esperou o movimento do moreno, que não tardou a vir. Em dois ou três golpes, arrancou-lhe a arma. E caído no chão, deu-lhe o golpe de misericórdia.

Ele olhou ao redor e percebeu um dos seus guerreiros caídos, enquanto mais dois homens saiam da mata. Torceu os lábios e então viu as flechas, que atravessavam o ar com facilidade, atingirem seus alvos com destreza. O homem, da espada dupla, e seu companheiro, assim como Yume, eram os únicos vivos e sem ferimentos. Então olharam para cima, meio que descrentes.

O arqueiro, acompanhado de Yami – que lhe dava as coordenadas e acenou para Yume, com um sorriso irônico no canto dos lábios –, atingia todos os alvos da varanda do piso superior, quando percebeu que uma das amazonas – sim, amazona, suas armas eram dois pequenos machados e outras coisas de curto alcance – que o acompanhava também, jogou-se sobre alguns empilhados e depois ao chão, com a graça que uma amazona poderia ter, e continuou a matar adversários.

Em pouco tempo, poderiam contar dez ou onze corpos ao chão, sendo um deles um Namida. Yume se aproximou e fincou a arma deste atrás de sua cabeça, orando uma baixa oração.

-Vamos prosseguir, guerreiros. – Falou, ao finalizar, e embainhou sua katana.

-

As mãos da loira tocaram a maçaneta, abrindo a porta em um rangido inconveniente. Era como uma casa mal assombrada, tudo rangia e chiava. Deu de ombros e fitou o ambiente interior. A grande mesa, a cadeira, com encosto comprido de costas a ela. Pareceu insegura de adentrar no recinto.

Pigarreou e entrou, fitando ao redor quando a cadeira virou-se, deixando que os olhos rubros fitassem os verdes escuros do homem. A loira rangeu os dentes, preparando-se para puxar Eikoo, mas um 'click' de uma arma, com o cano gélido contra sua cabeça, a fez recuar.

-Solte a arma Namida, vamos conversar.

Yuki pareceu protestar ao soltar a arma, mas soltou finalmente. A pessoa atrás de si, que a soukiniana achava ser um homem, retirou-lhe a espada e fechou a porta, então ela pode olhar ao redor. Viu dois ou três homens, um deles com sua espada, mas o que mais surpreendeu foi a outra loira presente na sala. Yuki finalmente voltou seus olhos para o líder Warui, a sua frente.

-O que quer?

-Não irá nem se apresentar?

-Não tenho tempo para apresentações, mas preciso saber seu nome, para gravar em sua lápide. – Falou entre dentes, furiosa.

-Sou Warui Hooki, cara Soukiniana, e como sei que educação não é algo que você preze muito em uma situação dessas, não precisa me dizer seu nome, sei quem é, Namida Yuki.

-Impressionante. – Revirou os olhos. – Leu em algum jornal ou pediu a minha irmã que lhe contasse?

-Oh, é verdade. Você deve ter reparado que Yoru está presente também. – Sorriu com escárnio e aproximou-se da mais nova, parada, ao seu lado. Tocou-lhe o rosto, com calma, e ela somente puxou o queixo de volta, voltando a fitar os olhos frios da irmã. – Ela é um amor, sabia?

-O que quer com ela?

-Yu, Yu... Não deveria preocupar-se tanto com os inimigos. – Riu-se mais uma vez. – Deveria se preocupar com você mesma, não percebeu a situação em que se encontra.

-Deveria, na realidade, explodir sua cabeça.

-Estou ficando cansado de suas respostas Yuki. – Seu tom ficou um pouco menos ameno. – Você não pode fazer isso, ou pretende fazê-lo só me encarando com seus temíveis olhos rubros?

-... Hn.

-Aliás, deveria comentar que você caiu perfeitamente em minha armadilha? Pensava que uma líder, aliás, uma guerreira exemplar, deveria ser um pouco mais inteligente.

-Não se preocupe, pode me matar, mas tenho um exército treinado e pronto para mandar você, e seus capangas, para o inferno.

-O problema, minha cara soukiniana, é que se eu lhe matar... – Deu uma pequena pausa, para aproximar-se de Yuki, que não mexia um só músculo. – Eu acabo com toda geração Namida. Eu acabo com o clã Namida em si. E eu matei os dois únicos capazes de gerar um outro DNA como o seu.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, fitando o homem, pode reparar que os 'capangas' Warui estavam mais afastados, guardando a janela, só havia um em suas costas fitando-lhe com interesse. Pensou em puxar sua própria arma, adquirida, mas sabia que ele seria mais rápido.

-Não percebeu ainda que você é a chave? Os Soukes são a chave. Eles carregam a fonte que os Namidas tanto tentam esconder. Sabe o que tem de tão precioso dentro de si, Yuki? Dentro do seu códon genético? – Deu outra pausa, vendo a garota erguer uma sobrancelha. – Há a cura para várias doenças, há também a fonte para que um clã seja o mais poderoso de todos, sem precisar de mais nenhum. – Parou virando-se para Yuki outra vez. – Em você há a terceira faixa de DNA.

-Todos sabem disso, tolo.

-Mas não sabem o que ela proporciona, não sabem as maravilhas que seu DNA piramidal pode trazer à população. E se eu lhe matar, eu terei isso tudo para mim. – Fez uma outra pausa, aproximando sua face da soukiniana, que retraiu os músculos e puxou a cabeça, o olhando de esguelha. – Eu serei o mais poderoso.

-Mate-me então e perderá tudo. – Blefou.

-... O que? – O homem se afastou, e a garota se mexeu um pouco, o homem atrás de si pareceu querer puxar sua própria arma e Hooki apenas acenou para ele, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

-Por que você acha que tamanha criação genética seria tão fácil de roubar? – Parou por alguns segundos e pensou em uma desculpa. Mexeu os dedos, angustiada, contra sua própria perna, enquanto dois grandes olhos azuis fitavam esse ato, intrigados. – Meu corpo desenvolveu um tipo de proteção, que quando acionada, destrói uma parte de meu DNA.

-... Não é possível! – Processou e encarou, furioso, a Namida que rodava em sua volta, parando de costas para a irmã, longe dos olhos de todos os guardas.

-Então me mate e comprove. – Blefou outra vez. Sua face era impassível, não tinha traço algum de mentira.

-Ela está mentindo Hooki-san. – Yoru se pronunciou pela primeira vez e Yuki arregalou os olhos, não acreditando na irmã. – Ela está blefando, eu conheço minha _anee-san_. – Comentou irônica.

-E se não for um blefe, e se ela estiver falando a verdade. – Ele pensou.

-Minha irmã foi criada para _jamais_ revelar o segredo Namida, e eu tenho certeza que ela não falaria com tant-... – Foi interrompida pelo olhar de sua irmã. Não era um olhar de esguelha ou até mesmo de frieza, como vira anteriormente.

Era um olhar de tristeza, mágoa e decepção consigo. Era um olhar de desistência. Yoru abaixou os olhos e depois os desviou para a parede, Hooki pareceu intrigado e finalmente os olhos rubros voltaram-se para ele. Ela encarava no fundo dos olhos verdes e depois olhou, rapidamente, para a janela.

-Ela jamais falaria com tanta facilidade. – Terminou a loira mais nova e Yuki sentiu o coração apertar. Doía aquela traição, muito mais que a de Yume, muito mais que a de Doku. Sua própria irmã estava contra si. Hooki olhou para a líder Namida.

-Então... O que tem a dizer?

-Ninguém mais conheceria melhor meu blefe do que minha própria irmã. – Admitiu. Em seguida o vidro da sala se quebrou e flechas acertaram os dois guerreiros que guardavam a janela. O Líder olhou abismado para aquilo e Yuki aproveitou para puxar a arma e apontar para a cabeça de seu inimigo.

Yoru levantou-se assustada e o outro guerreiro apontou para a cabeça da Souke, sem atirar.

-Atire e eu matarei seu líder junto. – Ela falou com um olhar decidido e a voz dura. Ele pareceu tremer diante de seu timbre. Ele simplesmente parecia ter medo da Souke, como se ela fosse o bicho papão de seu armário.

-Desista Yuki. – Ele falou, sem se mexer. – Eu te tirei tudo. Seu pai, seu tio. Sua família nova... Sua irmã. – Finalizou. – E em breve, seus amados primos.

Yuki rangeu os dentes e pressionou ainda mais a arma contra a testa do homem de cabelos platinados. – Então se eu morrer, morrerei matando meu maior inimigo. – Falou e preparou-se para apertar o gatilho.

O homem que apontava a arma para a souke tremia, fazendo sua arma tremer também. Yume abriu a porta com força e o fez cair no chão, em um baque surdo. Ele ainda tentou mexer-se para alcançar sua arma, que caíra e deslizara para longe, mas o moreno foi mais rápido e fincou a katana, sem dó, no corpo adversário.

Yuki desviou sua atenção do homem a sua frente com a entrada do primo e pouco viu quando Hooki correu, arrastando Yoru consigo e pulou a janela. Yuki travou a arma e pegou a Eikoo do chão, pulando a janela atrás dos dois.

Por mais que Yoru tivesse a traído e por mais que ela fosse inimiga, ela era sua irmã. E prometeu a ela que jamais a deixaria de protegê-la.

Os galhos arranhavam seu rosto e Yuki não se preocupou, aumentando a velocidade de seus passos, era treinada naquele tipo de campo, ela era uma guerreira exemplar. Não deixaria que seu maior inimigo se desse tão bem às suas custas.

Quando o viu encurralado na pedreira, a garota desembainhou Eikoo e deixou que o brilho avermelhado reluzisse contra o sol, só parou de correr quando alcançou o adversário, apontou-lhe a espada e ele pareceu sem saída. Puxou, então, um punhal de sua perna e colocou rente ao pescoço da mais nova, assustada.

Yoru não esperava que ele fosse fazer esse tipo de coisa. Então apenas o encarou, descrente.

-Hooki, o que está fazendo?!

-Desculpe-me, Yoru-san, mas na guerra vale de tudo. – falou baixo, sem tirar os olhos da garota com a aura assassina na sua frente.

-Eu deveria imaginar que você me trairia! – Falou em um timbre alto, enquanto lutava para se soltar, ele apertou ainda mais suas mãos atrás de seu corpo e seu punhal raspou contra a pele dela, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer de seu pescoço.

-Aprenda Yoru, - Yuki começou, com uma voz sarcástica. – Todos irão, um dia, trair você. – Deu uma pequena pausa. – Menos a idiota da sua irmã.

Yoru sentiu os olhos enxerem-se de água e desviou o olhar, Hooki gargalhou, com desprezo.

-Oh, que meigo. – Riu mais uma vez – Que cena comovente entre as irmãs.

-Ora seu...! – Yuki trincou os dentes e avançou alguns passos, ele novamente aproximou o punhal do pescoço da garota mais nova, fazendo-a parar de andar. – Solte-a, ela não tem nada a ver com a situação! A guerra é entre você e eu!

-Como poderia? Ela foi meu escudo dês do começo. – Riu-se. – Você não me matou por medo do que sua irmã pensaria de você, não é verdade? Você teve essa oportunidade.

-Calado maldito! – Grunhiu.

Yuki pensou em avançar novamente, mas não poderia enquanto ele estivesse segurando Yoru daquela maneira. Ela então abaixou Eikoo, a colocando de volta em sua bainha, amarrada em sua cintura – agora – e rodou em volta dele, mais uma vez.

-O que pretende fazer Namida?

-Você não vai matá-la, se o fosse, já teria o feito. – Murmurou. – O que pretende?

-Muito inteligente Yuki, muito inteligente. – Ela permaneceu em silêncio, esperando a resposta dele. – Você sabe o que eu quero. – Ela deu mais alguns passos e ele girou com a garota refém, voltando a deixá-la completamente à sua frente, mas de costas para o caminho por onde vieram. – Eu quero o segredo Namida.

Yuki franziu o cenho, deixando as típicas linhas aparecerem no meio de sua testa, quase unindo as sobrancelhas, ela então pareceu deixar os olhos perderem-se no rosto delicado de sua irmã, depois em um ponto qualquer, para então voltar a fitar os olhos verdes.

-Não irei te dar o segredo. – Finalizou.

Ele abriu a boca, abismado. – Eu posso matar sua irmã!

-Não posso fazer nada. – Disse em uma falsa desistência. Ao longe pode fitar os cabelos ruivos do primo. – Eu não sei o segredo. É tudo uma farsa.

-Uma... Farsa? – Perguntou, chocado. Ele relaxou os músculos por um momento, mas quando Yuki tentou aproximar-se, ele recuou, ainda com Yoru entre os braços. – Não pode ser!

Ele então virou-se, ao ouvir as passadas rápidas de Yami pela grama e teve que soltar a garota para poder defender-se dos rápidos Sais do garoto. Yoru levantou-se rapidamente e encarou a irmã por poucos segundos, em seguida embrenhando-se na mata, fugitiva.

Yuki então desembainhou a espada e avançou contra Hooki, que segurou seu ataque com o punhal, ela então desviou e abriu um corte em seu abdômen enquanto o ruivo avançava pelo outro lado com os tridentes.

Um assovio longo foi ouvido e então vários homens saíram da pedreira atrás de si, pulando sobre os dois Namidas. Yume acabou sendo descoberto por entre as folhagens e Yoru foi capturada mais à frente. Yuki ainda conseguiu segurar Hooki, aplicando-lhe mais um golpe antes de ser segurada pelos fios loiros. Caiu no chão, ajoelhada, enquanto era desarmada.

-Vocês me causam problemas, Namidas. – Resmungou, limpando o sangue do canto da boca, enquanto segurava o corte no abdômen. Ele encarava todos os quatro. Yoru, Yami, Yume e, por ultimo, ajoelhada no chão, Yuki.

Olhou então para as espadas e tridentes ao chão. Segurou Eikoo, como se segurasse um filho, e então a empunhou, fitando seu brilho quando os raios de luz batiam contra ela.

-Realmente, a espada de Fukai é linda. – Riu-se – Lembro-me que fui eu quem a forjou. E a vejo contra mim atualmente. – Yuki uniu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada. – Oh, não me diga que não sabia? – Encarou a soukiniana, ficando na mesma altura que ela. – Seu pai ia se casar com uma Warui, minha irmã. – Falou com asco – Mas ele a deixou morrer, ele a matou! – Grunhiu. – E nada melhor do que compensar a morte de minha irmã matando o querido irmão dele e suas, preciosas, filhas.

-Não se preocupe, volto do inferno só para estrangulá-lo. – Yuki falou áspera e tentou avançar com os braços para cima dele, foi rapidamente controlada com um forte puxão nos fios longos.

-Oh, pobre Namida inconformada. – Rangeu os dentes e então aproximou-se dos dois garotos. – Ou você acha que devo matar seus queridos familiares antes, só para vê-la sofrer? Quero ver suas lágrimas rolarem, _Namida_. – Aproveitou o pequeno trocadilho e aproximou-se de Yume – Devo começar pelo seu querido noivo ou o ruivinho carismático?

Ele então se aproximou de Yami, que remexeu-se, tentando se soltar, mas foi parado com um soco no estomago. Yuki via aquilo como se fosse uma cena distante, estava completamente chocada. Yume tentou detê-lo e somente foi carregado para longe.

-Não! Yami! – Gritou, entre dentes e Yuki fitou os olhos assustados do ruivo. Puxou então sua adaga escondida dentro da bota e fitou os olhos de Yume, que pediam para que se fizesse algo contra aquilo. A outra loira parecia não querer olhar, ignorando os ruídos.

-Não irá doer nadinha... – Comentou, sorrindo asqueroso – Não em mim.

-Maldito! – Yume falou novamente, tentando chegar até o primo. Yuki não pensou em mais nada e então levou a adaga até seus próprios cabelos, cortando-os, o homem que os segurava olhou assustado e então viu a soukiniana levantando-se e ficando a adaga em seu pescoço.

Yuki agira tão rápido que nenhum homem havia tentado detê-la ainda, então antes que tentassem, foi a passos rápidos do homem de cabelos platinados e enfiou a adaga no lugar, antes, machucado, o fazendo se contorcer.

Ela então pegou a espada e preparou-se para mais um ataque efetivo, mas ele recuou, caindo no chão. Foi então que outros homens vieram para cima dela e Yuki não pensou em não parecer uma assassina, apenas viu a espada rodar no ar e acabar com mais duas ou três vidas.

-Para o inferno, malditos. Não mexam com o resto de minha família. – Ameaçou e então mais um assovio longo foi ouvido, muitos debandaram, outros apenas partiram para cima da soukiniana, tentando distraí-la para poderem levar o líder para um tipo de campo médico.

Yuki parou dois ou três golpes e então Yume apareceu para lhe ajudar, apoiando sua prima em todos os ataques. Juntaram as costas e Yuki viu seu déjà-vú acontecer.

-Yume saia daqui. – Falou séria, virando-se.

-Está acontecendo, não está?

-É. – murmurou, então fitou ao redor. – Ache minha irmã e Yami, quero-os em segurança e sei que você pode fazer isso.

-Venha comigo, você sabe o que vai acontecer se eu te deixar.

-Se tiver que acontecer, será. – Deu de ombros. – Tanto aqui quanto em qualquer outro lugar.

-Não posso deixá-la sozinha no campo de batalha, quanto mais grávida!

-Eu posso me cuidar! – Resmungou – É uma ordem, eu quero que você vá!

O mais alto sentiu o coração apertar. E tentando conter esse desespero de deixar Yuki para trás, beijou-lhe a bochecha, próximo aos lábios. Deu um leve peteleco no nariz da prima. – Cuide-se... – Falou por ultimo e virou-se para a floresta, deixando a garota para trás, Yuki sabia do ataque que vinha então apenas o deteve, cortando o homem, que lhe atacava, logo em seguida. Ergueu os braços, fazendo as escamas levantarem, ao final do golpe, que arrancara a cabeça daquele desgraçado.

Mal pôde ver quando um outro homem, com os tridentes dourados, acertou-lhe o lado de seu abdômen, perfurando-lhe a carne, urrou de dor, por mais que o corte tenha sido levemente superficial. Apenas voltou com a espada, atingindo o homem e em seguida, fincou Eikoo em seu peito.

Puxou de volta a espada e a empunhou, para depois retirar o Sai ficado em seu corpo, sentiu a visão escurecer e lutou contra isso, mas não agüentou muito tempo, só o suficiente para ver seus dois primos virem lhe acudir.

-

Yume sentiu que Deus tinha algum tipo de vontade de fazê-lo sofrer.

Oh, novamente na porcaria de um campo médico, suspirou, só que dessa vez estava do lado de fora da sala de operações, ao lado do ruivo, que olhava, impaciente, o relógio.

-Você acha que a Yuki está bem...?

-Não sou médico, como posso saber? – Resmungou o mais novo. Yume torceu os lábios.

-Não sei. Você é o 'super-inteligente' por aqui.

-Tanto faz. – Deu de ombros. – Eu estou nervoso demais para pensar.

Yume suspirou mais uma vez e voltou a fitar a parede branca. Ainda estava com sua 'armadura', assim como Yami. Tinham abandonado a sede Warui assim que conseguiram acudir a loira, mesmo que não tivessem achado nem Yoru nem Hooki, sabiam que eles não poderiam estar muito longe.

Quem não gostaria dessa notícia, seria a Souke Namida.

O moreno então olhou ao redor e viu uma das portas se abrir, levantou-se instantaneamente, encarando a médica. Anko era a melhor médica Namida que tinham no momento. E a mais confiável também.

-Então...? – Perguntou.

-Ela está bem, Yume-san. Agradeça aos céus pelo tridente não ter acertado-a alguns centímetros acima, ou teria sido letal. Mas tenho más notícias. – Suspirou. – Não sei se a Yuki-sama comentou com vocês, mas ela está grávida. – O choque foi de ambos, Yume sentiu então os olhos arderem de leve. – E, infelizmente, um dos bebês não irá sobreviver. Então retiramos o feto morto e o outro foi deixado para continuar a crescer. – Finalizou. Yume ainda estava meio que em choque, era pai! – Dê graças a Deus por isso, foi sorte não serem gêmeos univitelinos.

Yume, por mais impressionado que estivesse, sorriu. Yami acompanhou o sorriso.

-Mas a pior de todas as notícias não é essa. – Suspirou, calma, enquanto puxava a prancheta. – Nossos testes indicam que o feto morto, na realidade, era o Soukiniano. – Parou de ler e então encarou ambos os homens, chocados. – Mas não pudemos fazer nada para salvá-lo. Então... Guardamos uma parte de seu cordão umbilical, para que depois possamos fazer algo. – Comentou, enquanto suspirava, depositou uma mão sobre o ombro do moreno. – Com a permissão de ambos os pais. – Fez uma pausa – Sinto muito.

Yume nada fez, nem ao menos se mexeu. Ele então encarou o primo.

-Estamos ferrados. – O ruivo pareceu pensar por um momento.

-Ferrados? Deixa só Yuki receber essa notícia. – Murmurou e jogou-se na poltrona que estava sentado antes.

Além de ser o culpado de colocar filhos na barriga de Yuki, ainda era o infeliz que a deixou para trás sabendo o que ia acontecer e sentenciou os Namidas ao seu fim.

-Nem tudo está perdido. – Pensou o ruivo. – Eu acho. – Ele tinha conseguido a atenção do moreno. – Bom, não sabemos como essa criança irá nascer, quer dizer... É a primeira vez que conseguimos gerar uma consanguínea perfeita... Não sabemos como ela irá reagir.

-... Mas isso não muda o fato que não existe uma próxima geração de soukes, Yami.

**Continue ?**

**

* * *

**_Notas da Autora: Hn, olá minna-san! /olinhosbrilhantes, como estamos hoje? n__n Eu venho com um novo capítulo e tenho boas notícias ao informar que eu terminei todos os capítulos dessa história, portanto, devo começar a publicar mais rápido... (Ou não. xD)_

_Bem, é isso... Vejo vocês na próxima. ;3 Beijos:_

_Insane Teffy.  
_


	21. Capítulo Décimo Quinto

**Clãs: Quando flores choram gelo;**  
_Capítulo Décimo Quinto: O Horror de quase se perder mais alguém._

_I can't bite the hand that's gonna feed me  
You'd like to see me try  
This appetite of mine, and lie!  
I lost sight of things you wanna show me  
Your fingers scratched my eyes  
This time I'm going blind_

**Soul Creation** _(Cinder)_

-Argh. Yuki você _tem_ que comer. – Reclamou mais uma vez o moreno, empurrando a bandeja com os alimentos e uma bebida para a souke, sentada na cama. Ainda não tinha recebido alta, estavam esperando para retirar os pontos de seu ferimento e ver se não tinha nenhum tipo de infecção.

-Eu já disse que _não estou com fome._ – finalizou, encarando o primo. – Além do mais, por que eu tenho que obedecer a você se tudo o que eu _peço_, entenda bem, não mandei nada até agora... – Falou com ironia – você não faz?

-Ah, tá. E o que você me pediu, anorexica?

-Informações. – Resmungou, enquanto parecia não ficar contente com o apelido, de fato, ninguém ficaria.

-Eu já disse que lhe darei informações quando estiver fora daqui.

Yuki bufou. Mais uma vez Yume empurrou-lhe a bandeja com alimentos desconfiáveis, mas ricos em potássio e cálcio. Desagradável. Mas ele pedia em um afônico 'por favor', e a loira quase aceitou. Quase.

-Não. Eu não quero essa porcaria. – Virou a face, encarando a ira de seu primo de esguelha. – Me arranje um _fast-food_, mas isso eu não quero.

-Parece uma criança birrenta. Se não quer, - fez uma leve pausa – fique com fome. – Murmurou e levantou-se, aproximando-se da garota que ainda encarava os vegetais e pastas de longe. Beijou-lhe o topo dos fios loiros e sorriu cúmplice. – Apareço aí mais tarde. Amanhã cedo devem retirar os pontos de sua barriga.

-Obrigada. – murmurou e viu o primo sair, acenando-lhe. Suspirou. Voltou a encarar o prato, que parecia que queria ser comido. – Hn. Maldita comida de hospital. – Apoiou-se no travesseiro novamente e cruzou os braços, ignorando a bandeja.

Não que estivesse realmente sem fome ou que tivesse algum problema com a comida do hospital – Aliás, nunca fora problemática com esse tipo de coisa. Mas estava deveras preocupada. Algo em sua mente apitava, diante da falta de informações de seu primo, avisando que algo ali não estava bem.

A tarde passou vagarosa, Yuki olhava para as paredes, completamente entediada. Ninguém veio a visitar – como sempre –, tinha a impressão que Yume havia mexido seus palitinhos e proibido as pessoas de entrarem no quarto. As visitas periódicas que recebia eram de enfermeiras, e nenhuma delas lhe dirigia a palavra. A ultima delas apenas veio trocar seu soro e se retirou em silêncio. Revoltou-se, se levantando da cama, colocou uma mão sobre o ferimento, sentindo-o fisgar diante do esforço. Suspirou e então fitou seu outro problema, retirou o esparadrapo da mão e olhou a agulha demoradamente, retirando-a de sua veia em seguida, diante de um muxoxo baixo.

Como não havia pensado nisso antes? Era simples, só sairia dali e conseguiria informações de sua própria maneira. Reclamou num sussurro por causa das fisgadas, logo se habituando, e olhou o jaleco médico sobre a cadeira no canto, estranhou, mas aproximou-se para vestir. Em letras em um tom grafite estava o nome da médica Anko gravado.

Mais uma vez achou aquilo incomum. "_Isso não é normal... Será que Anko não tem outros pacientes?"_ Deu de ombros e seguiu para a porta no corredor, abrindo-a.

-Tsc. – Rangeu os dentes quando viu o caminho apinhado de seguranças, esses lhe encaravam severos, como se esperassem aquela ação dela. – Maldito Yume.

-Namida-sama, você não pode sair ainda, por favor, aguarde em seu leito até Anko voltar.

-Voltarei quando obtiver as informações que quero. – Sibilou encarando o que, parecia, ser seu general. Tremeu uma de suas sobrancelhas, intrigada, não o reconhecia. – Aliás, quem é você?

Ele pareceu ficar levemente desconfiado. Sabia que isso não tardaria a acontecer. – Por favor, senhora Yuki, volte para seu quarto, fomos proibidos de dar qualquer informação a você.

-Nhn. – Resmungou e entrou, batendo a porta com força. Olhou então para a janela, cogitando a idéia de pular, mas estava no terceiro andar, ou quem sabe mais alto... Não conseguiria nada além de alcançar a janela no andar de baixo.

Sentou-se então, suspirando. Que meigo, presa em seu próprio campo médico. Ainda tinha pensamentos quanto ao jaleco e ao general desconhecido. Será que ela havia realmente esquecido de um dos seus generais? Ficou muito tempo parada, olhando o saco do soro que deveria estar conectado à sua veia.

Num audível 'click' a porta voltou a se abrir, Yuki fitou severa o mesmo general que estava lá fora há pouco. Amuou-se, desconfiada.

-O que quer? – Arisca, levantou-se ficando de pé ao lado da cama. Ele riu e deu alguns passos para dentro. A loira pôde, então, reparar que o corredor estava vazio.

-Namida. – Mais um riso, os olhos vermelhos continuavam presos nele. – Não adianta procurar seus pequenos soldados, eu os dispensei.

-O que, diabos, você quer? – Afastou mais alguns passos, repetindo a questão. Acabou por esbarrar no pedestal do soro, segurou-o.

-Que falta de educação... Desconfiar de seu próprio general?

-Che. – Riu, de canto, sarcástica. – Oh, claro. Eu não me lembro de você.

Ele riu. – É difícil enganar vocês. Tive que evitar seu primo por toda à tarde, além de matar sua médica. Do contrário, não teria como mexer nos componentes de seu soro.

Yuki agradeceu aos céus por ter arrancado aquilo de sua veia.

-Quem é você?

-Pergunta certa, Namida. Sou Shigo, Koori Shigo.

Yuki torceu os lábios, pelo visto a guerra estava tomando rumos indesejáveis. Deus dois passos em direção a porta, levando o suporte consigo, ele imitou seus movimentos.

-Não, não. – Fez o sinal de negação com o dedo indicador e riu. – Aonde pensa que vai loirinha?

Yuki continuou em silêncio, mas segurou mais firme o tripé atrás de si, logo depois o empunhando, contra o general. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente.

-Ah, o que você pretende fazer com isso? Além de estar envenenada, você não tem forças para lutar contra mim! – Superestimou-se, vendo a loira continuar calada e imóvel. Ele pareceu ficar bravo diante da falta de resposta e deu um passo a frente. – O que você pretende?! Me responda! – Grunhiu e deu mais algumas passadas, avançando sob a garota.

A loira mexeu um pé para trás e empurrou a base contra o abdômen dele, mesmo com seus pontos repuxando, fez ainda mais força, girou seu próprio corpo e jogou o homem com violência para o lado da janela, em seguida girou o instrumento e deu uma forte pancada na lateral contrária dele, o fazendo ofegar e em seguida, segurar o metal que a garota usava, levantando-se com um pouco de dificuldade.

Mal pode ver quando a loira fincou a agulha, ainda ligada ao soro, no seu ombro, o fazendo gemer de dor, ela puxou o pedestal e preparou-se para investir contra ele e sair porta a fora, Shigo se fez de inteligente e puxou a maçaneta para baixo, quebrando o trinco num pequeno gesto. Ele então puxou a agulha para fora de seu corpo e fixou seus olhos na garota, que cambaleou levemente para trás.

Finalmente o veneno começava a fazer efeito naquela guerreira exemplar. Ela fitou-o longamente e a única coisa que o homem pode fazer foi rir de sua cara.

-Maldito seja. – Grunhiu a mais baixa, entre dentes.

-Você está me dando muito trabalho, Namida, tenho que acabar com você antes que os outros seguranças cheguem.

Ela olhou o quarto ao seu redor, como que analisando, e sem ver outra escapatória girou sob seus calcanhares com uma velocidade invejável e bateu com o metal na janela, estilhaçando o vidro, em seguida pulou, sem pensar duas vezes. Shigo mal acreditou, ficando inerte, quando viu a garota se atirar pela janela apressou-se em olhar pela mesma, vendo-a segurar-se no parapeito do andar inferior e entrar, em segurança, no piso abaixo.

Ele revoltou-se e correu contra a porta, batendo com o ombro, o trinco estalou pela segunda vez e a porta abriu, dando espaço para o corredor. Seguiu até a escada, sabendo que ainda estava em melhor situação que a outra, socou a porta da escada ao passar, fazendo um estrondo.

-Droga, não era para isso ter acontecido! – Bradou – Eu achei que ela não era tão boa, ou ao menos um pouco mais burrinha. – Sibilou entre dentes, avançando mais um lance de escadas.

-

Yuki respirou profundamente e esfregou os olhos, fazendo com que sua vista ficasse levemente mais nítida, abriu a porta do quarto, diante dos olhos assustados das pessoas ali dentro, olhou o corredor vazio, mais uma vez, e seguiu adiante, queria que seu primo não fosse um inútil nessas horas e estivesse ali. Suspirou e correu o caminho vazio, procurando uma sala de medicamentos, não adiantaria muito por, simplesmente, não saber qual era o veneno que a assolava, revistou todo o corredor e ouviu o estrondo de passos a descerem as escadas internas.

Voou pelo caminho contrário, tentando achar as escadas do próprio hospital, esforçou-se para não cambalear nem deixar que sua vista ficasse muito enevoada, poderia morrer depois, mas sairia dali viva ou não era uma Namida.

Desceu os lances de escada muito rapidamente e virou, numa curva fechada, à direita, trombando com alguém. Só pode ver mãos bronzeadas a segurarem.

-Yuki? – Nicásio sibilou incrédulo.

-Não tenho tempo agora Nicásio. – Murmurou a contra gosto, não queria tratá-lo de maneira _tão_ fria. Não se demorou muito e voltou a correr pelo hospital, que agora dava indícios de vida... Parece que os corredores superiores eram mais desertos que os inferiores.

Ficou surpresa ao ver que o loiro ainda a seguia, de perto. – Hn, parece que sua perna ficou boa.

-Bem, - Resmungou ele, com a respiração entrecortada, era impressionante a loira ter tanto preparo físico. – Dei alguns pontos e precisei de alguns implantes, mas ela já está boa. Só continuo vindo ao hospital por causa dos médicos.

-Hn. – Virou a esquerda, desviando de algumas pessoas e parou frente ao elevador, apertando o botão desesperadamente.

-Em que furada você se meteu dessa vez?

-Não fale como se eu fosse a culpada. – Resmungou. – Ele matou minha médica, disfarçou-se de meu general e muito mais.

Finalmente as portas abriram-se e a loira entrou, rapidamente, seguida pelo mais alto, apertou o primeiro andar e o botão de fechar as portas, mas quando apenas havia uma fresta, uma mão enfiou-se, fazendo as portas metálicas se reabrirem, Yuki pode visualizar novamente a farda do general.

-Olá, Namida. – Falou num tom assombroso, ele parecia cansado da corrida. – Finalmente peguei você.

-

- Finalmente. – Murmurou – Consegui terminar de fazer tudo. – Empurrando a porta de vidro com o ombro – já que as mãos estavam ocupadas com o pacote pardo que trazia –, entrou no campo médico. Olhou ao redor, procurando pelo elevador mais perto. Nunca se lembrava onde ele ficava. Foi então que reparou nos seguranças, descontraídos, conversando na lanchonete do primeiro piso. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e aproximou-se, rapidamente.

-Y-Yume-sama? – Um deles gaguejou ao ver o moreno se aproximando, levantando-se rapidamente, seguido pelos outros.

-O que fazem aqui em baixo? Não deveriam estar vigiando Yuki? – Comentou entre dentes.

-É... É que o general nos deu uma folga...

-E quem é o general para desacatar minhas ordens!?

-Desculpe 'sama, achamos que não havia maus intuitos nas palavras de Shigo...

-Mas eu digo qu-... – Parou a frase arregalando os olhos – O que você disse?

-Que não vimos ma-...

-Não, não! – Exclamou – Qual o nome que você falou?

-Shigo, senhor, o general.

"_Oh, droga."_ Deixou o pacote cair de suas mãos e arregalou os olhos.

-Algum problema, Namida-san?

-Torçam para que Yuki esteja bem. – sibilou raivoso – Ande! Quero todos rodando esse hospital, Shigo é inimigo! – Virou-se rapidamente e postou-se a subir as escadas correndo, a agitação entre os guardas foi nítida, todos eles se prepararam para o combate e seguiram nas mais diversas direções.

Quando Yume estava no terceiro andar ouviu passos aflitos, estranhou. Seguiu em direção ao corredor, seguindo os sons.

-Finalmente pequei você. – A voz era áspera, maldosa, porém, entrecortada pela respiração ofegante. Tentou ser o mais silencioso possível, aproximando-se.

-

-Maldito, para um brutamontes até que você corre muito. – Yuki sibilou calma, encurralada no elevador. Ele pareceu rir.

-E para alguém do seu porte, ser pega por um brutamontes é uma falha terrível.

-É por isso que eu não fui pega. – Ela deu dois passos à frente, encarando-o de igual. Shigo ergueu os ombros, ficando um tanto maior de a loira, Nicásio interveio, entrando na frente.

-Deixe-a em paz. – Murmurou.

-Não se meta moleque, ou eu acabarei com você também. – O homem revoltou-se, empurrando o loiro para trás, Nicásio grunhiu e continuou na frente de Yuki. – Ora seu...!

Shigo preparava-se para dar um golpe quando sentiu sua própria arma se desembainhada, não que ele tivesse feito isso, as mãos pálidas, porém calejadas, seguravam a espada curva com força, apertando-a contra o pescoço do homem.

-É impressionante. Eu me distraio e você se mete em confusão. – Yume riu-se, fazendo a prima franzir o cenho, era a segunda pessoa no dia que insinuava que ela só sabia arranjar problemas. – Então, Shigo, achou mesmo que poderia matar a herdeira Namida?

Ele grunhiu, bravo, e tentou um golpe do corpo menor, Yume desviou-se com destreza e, em seguida, apertou mais a espada contra o pescoço dele, deixando um filete de sangue escapar.

-Yume, onde estava? – Resmungou a loira. – Belo general você me arranjou. – Comentou com ironia.

-Tsc. Não amole. – Deu de ombros. Só então percebeu que não era só a prima que ele protegia naquele momento, o homem de cabelos loiros da outra vez também estava lá. Trincou os dentes, não poderia esquecer de Nicásio.

Shigo surpreendeu-se por vê-los agir de maneira tão normal ante a ameaça que ele proporcionava. Foi então que a loira aproximou-se, altiva. – Então... Shigo. – Sorriu de canto, agora quem estava em desvantagem era ele. – Me responda, onde fica a base Koori?

-Não irei te responder isso! – Bradou.

-Oras, - Resmungou, ignorando a ofensa. – sabes muito bem que eu posso descobrir sozinha. – Deu de ombros. – E que fomos nós, uma vez, que destruímos a anterior. Diga-me, a nova fica próxima à antiga?

-Bastarda, não irei falar nada! – Shigo protestou e Yume pareceu ter os músculos mais tensos, com uma simples troca de olhar, entre ele e a prima, cortou o pescoço do homem, vendo-o cair no chão sem sua cabeça.

Nicásio olhava aquilo atônito, de olhos arregalados. Era nesse tipo de mundo que sua amada Yuki estava vivendo?

-... Bastardo. – Por mais que não quisesse admitir, Yume olhou ao chamado da prima. – Hora de revidar essa guerra de igual para igual. – Sorriu de maneira estranha.

-O que pretende? – Perguntou, passando a mão pelas roupas manchadas de sangue, como que querendo se limpar. – Infiltrar-se? – Yume pode ver o sorriso desaparecer do rosto da prima, ela parecia bem mais pensativa. Foi então que a viu ceder de encontro ao chão, desacordada.

Nicásio mesmo a tendo segurado a tempo, sabia que algo estava errado. Yume então olhou para ele, superior, mas teve que acatar a ajuda muda que ele pedia.

-Vem, vamos ver o que está acontecendo. – Sibilou e aproximou-se para pegar a loira, Nicásio recuou e a segurou da melhor maneira possível em seu colo. Mesmo com os ciúmes que sentia, o moreno foi obrigado a aceitar, mais uma vez, aquela situação. – Vamos achar algum médico.

**Continue ?**


	22. Capítulo Décimo Sexto

**Clãs: Quando Flores Choram Gelo;**  
_Capítulo Décimo Sexto: Adeus. A Despedida que protege._

_As all the things come together  
Time flows past me like a never-ending river  
People drifting in the forest of buildings  
How many times am I gonna see you in my dreams  
You're a memory now, one I pray never fades._  
**Night and Day** _(Akeboshi)_

-Ok, eu entendi, pode parar de me encher a paciência agora? – Yuki resmungou, enquanto o médico a analisava atentamente.

-Não, não posso. Poderia ter me avisado que tinha veneno no seu soro. – Resmungou o moreno. – Poderia até mesmo ter avisado Nicásio, mesmo ele sendo inútil, me avisaria! – Fez um gesto de desdém, o loiro ignorou a ofensa.

-Yu, você está bem? – O loiro perguntou num tom carinhoso, fazendo a atenção de Yuki virar-se para ele. Yume trincou os dentes, contrariado, não gostava daquilo.

-Por sorte está. – Quem respondeu foi o médico. – Parece que ele não tinha intenção de matar Yuki-sama, apenas deixá-la mais lerda e frágil. – Suspirou resignado e virou-se para a porta, pegando sua prancheta no percurso. – O antídoto já foi colocado e ela deve melhorar em duas ou três horas no máximo.

-Hn. Obrigada. – Resmungou a loira, colocando a mão sobre seu machucado. Não doía tanto quanto deveria doer – já que estava cicatrizando aos poucos –, mas doía o suficiente para ter dificuldade de andar.

-Vou deixá-los a sós. – Murmurou e saiu.

Só então Yuki percebeu o quão complicada estava a sua situação. Não física, quer dizer, já passara por momentos piores, mas emocional. Dentro daquela maldita sala estavam seu marido e seu 'namorado'. Foi então que o loiro passou a mão por seus curtos cabelos.

-O que houve com eles, Yu? – Ele perguntou, encarando as pontas desiguais, pode ouvir um bufo vindo de Yume, mas ignorou. – Por que os cortou?

-Não foi exatamente uma decisão minha. – Deu de ombros. – Outra de minhas encrencas, se você preferir. – Comentou irônica e ele abriu um sorriso.

-Eu senti falta de suas respostas, aliás, eu senti _sua_ falta. – Yuki não respondeu. Estivera tão enrolada com tantas coisas que mal poderia dizer que sentiu falta do loiro. Saudades talvez, mas não a falta. Então olhou o primo de esguelha, seria por ele que ela não teria sentido falta de Nicásio?

Quer dizer, Yume estivera ao seu lado todo o tempo, a protegeu de todos os problemas e ainda ocupou com destreza o lugar de 'arqui-rival', distraindo-a quando possível.

-Oi, se me desculpa, quem você está cantando é a minha mulher. – O moreno sibilou raivoso e Nicásio adquiriu uma expressão um pouco... Triste. – Prefiro que você não faça isso, e se fizer, agradeço se não for na _minha presença_.

A loira então abaixou os olhos, se sentindo confusa. Nunca na sua vida havia se sentido dessa maneira. Era estranho, era surreal. Amava aos dois ao mesmo tempo, amava Nicásio com sua maneira carinhosa apesar de fria, amava-o por ser seu semelhante. Mas amava Yume de uma maneira estranhamente particular e única. O amava somente, apesar de tudo o que ele fizera...

...Yuki sempre o perdoava. Era um amor marcado a fogo e brasa que tingiu seu passado e dava indícios de existência no futuro.

Ela então levantou-se, deixando os dois a brigar para trás, a verdade é que nem mais ouvia os dois discutindo. Aproximou-se do parapeito da janela e apoiou-se, perdendo-se em pensamentos que rodeavam a si mesma e todos ao seu redor.

-Hey, prima. – Uma mão carinhosa afagou os fios rebeldes e sem um corte definido. – Deixe-me ajustar o corte de seu cabelo? – Yume perguntou simples, diante do olhar magoado de Nicásio, que via a garota aceitar.

Será que havia restado espaço para ele nessa nova vida que Yuki levava, completamente alheia ao mundo 'real', por assim dizer? Quer dizer, sentia-se incomodado por estar ali. A garota estava sentada na cama, enquanto seu primo, sentado atrás de si, cortava seus cabelos já tão curtos. Ela, pela enésima vez, suspirou.

-Olhe o tamanho dele. – Resmungou baixinho – Está menor que o seu, bastardo.

-Quem mandou passar a adaga nos cabelos. – Censurou.

-Oh, claro. Na próxima deixo matarem vocês. – Ele então deu de ombros, dando por findada a discussão. Ela deu mais um suspiro e remexeu-se, incomodada pelo clima tenso que se estabelecera. Nicásio não tirava os olhos de si, Yume estava raivoso e ela indecisa. Foi então que ele – Nicásio – levantou-se e saiu do quarto, sem olhar para trás, seu coração lutava e comprimia-se em seu peito, cada vez mais.

Yume pareceu refletir e abaixou a tesoura, a descansando sobre seu colo. – Acho que você deveria conversar com ele.

Ela encarou-o. – Não tem medo que eu fuja com ele e te abandone? – Seu tom era irônico, mas era uma ironia típica, que já não o machucava.

-... Eu não preciso temer te perder. – Resmungou a contragosto – Você não é minha, não é? – Yuki quis socá-lo por fazê-la se sentir culpada, por mais que se sentisse culpada por Nicásio – também – tinha conseguido superar a essa dor, tivera tempo e assuntos que não o envolvessem por um longo período para suportar o fato de ter seu – de Nicásio – coração em suas mãos e negar-lhe o seu. – Vá logo Yu, resolva-se logo. – Mas não conseguia de maneira alguma superar o olhar magoado do moreno.

Ela hesitou e fitou-o demoradamente antes de responder. – Eu vou. Mas não demoro. – Sibilou. O moreno entristeceu-se, mas conseguiu presenteá-la com um sorriso pequeno, mas verdadeiro. Yuki acariciou-lhe os fios negros, desordenando sua franja e deixando que alguns deles tampassem seus olhos tão rubros. – Lembre-se Yume. Estamos juntos nessa. – E sorriu.

Assim que Yuki levantou-se e saiu do quarto, Yume pôde murmurar um silencioso 'obrigado'.

Ela estava decidida – por pouco tempo, tinha certeza. –, era agora, faria uma decisão e duvidava que não seria a mesma que optaria a alguns anos.

-Nicásio. – Chamou, ainda de longe, com uma voz branda, mas com um leve toque de seriedade. Era um tom incomum, não usual dela. Ele virou-se, fitando-a. Yuki só parou de andar quando estava a dois passos dele, que tocou sua face e permaneceu a olhá-la. Ela suspirou e segurou a mão trêmula dele, pensando na situação em que se encontravam.

Talvez em uma próxima encarnação tudo acontecesse como queriam. Mas não nessa nem agora.

-Você continua prepotente. – Ele alfinetou, sorrindo, ela quase sorriu, mas antes de todo quis perguntar o 'por que' da frase. Sua maneira peculiar falou mais alto e deu seu típico sorriso de canto, entrando no jogo.

-Não sou prepotente, apenas mais lógica que você.

-Hn, garota prepotente, onde já se viu? – Ele foi deixando o sorriso desaparecer, concentrando-se nos olhos rubros à sua frente. – Senti saudades disso também.

-Admita que sem mim sua vida torna-se um caos.

-Você que resolvia tudo nela, só por estar lá.

-Garoto inocente. – Resmungou, num sorriso bonito, mostrando os dentes.

-Você sabe que por mais que você diga isso, gostas de mim em tudo.

-Eu não gosto. – Forçou-se a dizer.

-Certo, sei que você não sente. – Yuki viu ele fingir que não entendera realmente o que ela quis dizer, escondendo-se da realidade com a ignorância. Ela somente, e apesar de tudo, ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédula. – Mas posso te ensinar a sentir.

-E se eu não quiser? – Desafiou. – E se for tarde demais?

-Você não tem querer pequena tola. O tempo sempre espera por aquilo que queremos mais que tudo. – Yuki quis gritar um 'E se o tempo não parar?', mas era demais para ela, doía demais dedicar àquelas palavras a ele. Nicásio apenas riu e acariciou o topo dos cabelos loiros, como lhe era característico.

-Você sabe que nunca ficaríamos juntos. – Sibilou séria e levemente triste, sem conseguir esconder – também – a amargura.

-Nunca fomos perfeitos um para o outro, aliás, nada é suficiente quando relacionamos eu e você.

Ela não falou mais nada, então ele abaixou os olhos, derrotado. Ergueu uma mão, tocando o ombro da garota, vacilante, em seguida a puxou para um abraço apertado, separou-se levemente para fitar os lábios rosados dela e abaixou sua cabeça, almejando tocá-los. Ela virou o rosto levemente.

-Desculpe Nicásio. – Resmungou, apertando com força o pano da blusa dele. Ele voltou ao abraço apertado. – Desculpe.

-Você o escolheu, não é? Antes de tudo vem os Namidas, não é verdade? – Soltou-a, vociferando contra ela. A garota vacilou dois passos para trás e então se abraçou. Estava sendo muito mais difícil do que ela um dia imaginou. – Por que ele?

-Eu não escolhi ninguém. Os fatos e circunstâncias escolheram para mim. E o relacionamento que estávamos tendo era para tolos. – Fez uma pausa, vendo a dor estampar-se nele. – E seria ainda mais tolice submetê-lo a uma guerra por meus interesses egoístas. Lembre-se sempre, Fatos acima de tolices.

-Mas... Eu quero! Eu quero permanecer ao seu lado... Eu... – As palavras desapareceram como fumaça e Yuki lançou-lhe um olhar, num misto de pena e tristeza. – ... Por favor.

-Adeus Nicásio. – Ela ainda permaneceu parada um tempo, de olhos baixos, então soltou seu próprio abraço e virou-se, voltando para o quarto em que estava antes. Então o loiro pode entender a dor dela e o quanto ela já era amargurada antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Suspirou.

-Se é assim que prefere, assim terá, Namida Yuki. – Virou-se então para o sentido contrário e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, andando a passos lentos. – Perdoe-me por ser uma tolice contra seus fatos.

Foi então que ele compreendeu-a pela ultima vez. E sorriu ante sua própria descoberta. Ninguém nunca desconfiaria, ninguém além dos dois. E graças a essa descoberta a garota chorava.

E eram lágrimas de pura tristeza limpando um coração oco.

-

Yume viu a prima entrar no quarto quieta, de cabeça baixa. Ela apenas jogou-se na cama, de bruços, fazendo a cama protestar sob o peso repentino e ela própria por seu machucado dolorido. Escondeu a face no travesseiro e assim permaneceu, no mais completo silêncio. Aproximou-se, ajoelhando na cama ao lado do corpo estático, debruçou-se apoiando uma mão ao lado dela, sustentando-se e o cotovelo do outro lado, usando sua mão para acariciar os fios loiros.

-O que houve prima? – Suspirou, aspirando o cheiro dela. – Ele lhe fez mal? – Rancoroso, resmungou.

-Não. – A voz foi abafada e falha, mas audível. – Eu falei com ele. – Fez uma pausa, o moreno sentiu-se um nada perto da dor dela. – Eu disse adeus.

Adeus. Ele pensou por um momento naquelas cinco letras. Então sentiu ânsias de chorar. – Eu sinto muito. – Ele sentia muito por ela e homem loiro que teve seu lugar roubado. Sentia muito por estar no caminho da loira. Sentia muito por não ser amado na mesma intensidade que amava. E sentia muito por ter desejado que isso tudo acontecesse.

-Não sinta. – Suspirou, erguendo os olhos vermelhos que estavam opacos. – Agora sou uma guerreira, nada mais do que isso.

E ele teve ímpetos de gritar "mas não era isso que todos esperavam de você, mas principalmente, o que eu esperava de você!"

-

A loira suspirou cansada e terminou de organizar os papéis dentro da penúltima gaveta do arquivo. Sentia-se contente que só lhe restava uma. Até mesmo seus ferimentos agradeciam, tinha saído há menos de cinco dias do hospital e ali estava ela, enfiada entre os papéis de seu pai, onde ninguém mexera por oito anos. Agachou-se então e puxou a ultima gaveta, a descobrindo trancada. Observou o trinco pequeno e delicado no canto esquerdo e estranhou.

Levantou-se então e andou até sua mesa, remexendo algumas coisas em busca desta chave, de nada adiantou. Nada nem parecido com o trinco detalhado. Foi então que algo em sua mente apitou, como que um aviso. Saiu da sala a passos rápidos e subiu as escadas com pressa, aproximando-se da porta de seu antigo quarto. Quando abriu a porta visualizou a estante e a pequena caixinha ao lado do velho bichinho de pelúcia.

Deu alguns passos lentos até lá e remexeu a caixinha em busca de uma coisa, será que... Tudo isso já era esperado por Fukai?

-

_-Filha? – Fukai chamou, enquanto ela__ se afastava de Kaworo, correndo até o pai. – Eu tenho um presente para você._

_-Um presente? – Ela perguntou, com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade. – Mas o que é? – Sorriu – É especial? Porque nem é meu aniversário ainda!_

_Ele sorriu, diante daquela ingenuidade toda. – Não é seu aniversário, verdade. Mas é algo especial sim. – Ele abaixou-se, até ficar do tamanho da garota de dez anos. Ele tirou do bolso um belo cordão prateado onde uma chave pequena e bem trabalhada estava dependurada. – Era de sua mãe, acho que ela iria querer te dar. Guarde com carinho._

_A garota fitou a chave nas mãos do pai e então a pegou, rodando-a nos dedinhos pálidos. – Mas, o que abre?_

_-Quando for a hora, você vai saber. – E sorriu, levantando-se e voltando para dentro de sua sede. A loirinha apenas fitou-o entrar e depois guardou a chave em seu bolso, com carinho. _

-

O cordão prateado brilhava diante dos olhos atentos da jovem, ao observar os detalhes e o tamanho da chave, percebeu que coincidia perfeitamente com a fechadura do arquivo. Voltou o caminho já feito, deixando as coisas desarrumadas sobre sua cama antiga, quando voltou a alcançar sua sala, observou o arquivo ainda de longe, parada, com a chave presa na mão direita.

Seria tolice experimentar aquela chave em um arquivo? Será que Fukai sabia que iria morrer? Aproximou-se a passos lentos e abaixou-se, colocando a chave no encaixe, perfeitamente. _Perfeito até demais_. Então girou, um 'clenc' foi ouvido da trava enferrujada e Yuki abriu a gaveta, vendo os diversos papéis, o álbum de foto antigas e a caligrafia corrida, porem bonita, de Fukai. Puxou o papel que por último havia sido datado e leu-o rapidamente.

Em um grito mudo colocou a mão na boca, arregalando os olhos e se erguendo. Trancou a gaveta rapidamente, levando consigo apenas aquela carta. Ninguém poderia ler aquelas coisas ainda. Então puxou seu celular, procurando a agenda telefônica enquanto corria para fora da sede. Quando o visor listou a letra desejada, apenas um pensamento cruzou-lhe a mente.

-

Uma semana passou-se, em uma calma invejável, porém suspeita. Sob o olhar dos dois primos enfadados, e sentados no elegante sofá negro, a loira andava de um lado ao outro.

-Pelo amor de Deus Yuki. – Quem protestou foi Yami, que colocou as mãos nas têmporas, em uma massagem. – Sei que esta calma, em uma guerra, é incomum, mas fique quieta, era para você estar em repouso.

-Repouso? Tsc. – Deu de ombros. – Estou sã, de saúde e mente, para que mais repouso? – Voltou a sua caminhada viciante.

-Yuki, acho que ele está certo. – A voz tediosa de Yume foi ouvida e a loira parou frente à janela.

-Não quero. – Deu de ombros, pela segunda vez. – Não é necessário, quero que Yami faça o que eu pedi a ele. – Resmungou.

Ele pareceu enfurecer-se e fechou os punhos com força. – Não irei infiltrar você, justo você, no clã inimigo!

-Eu levo Yume comigo! – Rebateu, um leve 'Hei' dele foi ouvido ao fundo e tanto a loira quanto o ruivo ignoraram. – O que eu não posso fazer Yami, é deixar a guerra continuar sem freios. – Finalizou. Ambos a fitaram, descrentes.

-Isso para mim é vingança. – O ruivo pronunciou.

-Considere como quiser. – Ele então a fitou, olhando desolada para as cerejeiras que floresciam.

-Ok, eu coloco você para dentro.

Ela sorriu, vitoriosa, enquanto ambos os homens a fitavam, meio cansados daquela correria que fora interrompida pela enganosa calmaria.

-

Os cabelos curtos, tingidos de negro, combinavam com os do primo, mesmo com as roupas surradas, uma aparência nada digna de um deles e uma maneira de agir, devidamente treinada, um tanto mais despojada, havia um 'que' de nobreza neles, escondidos, atentamente, por lentes negras. Eles pareciam, antes de mais nada, irmãos.

Ela suspirou, sentindo o frio invadir seu corpo, então tremeu.

-Espero que não fiquemos muito tempo. – Murmurou o moreno. – Quer dizer, essas lentes incomodam e o frio é cortante. – Deu de ombros.

-Só iremos fazer o que viemos fazer. – Sibilou – Arranjamos alguns documentos e pronto. Só temos que evitar tanto Kolta quanto Yoru. – Ela foi andando na frente, pela trilha, treinando um sorriso amável.

-Eu não recebo notícias sobre Kolta há tempos.

-Espero que isso não seja um problema.

**Continue ?**


End file.
